Going In Blind
by Yanagi17
Summary: When her father is drafted to teach overseas, Taura is invited to stay with her aunt in Japan. Their home, situated across the river from the sprawling Ichijo Manor, is the perfect place to start over. But after accidentally discovering a terrifying secret at her new school, Taura is enlisted to work with Takuma Ichijo to strengthen the bond between humans and vampires. TakumaXOC.
1. Chapter 1: The Stranger on the Pier

**_When Taura Harugichi's father is drafted to teach overseas, she is invited to stay with her aunt in Japan. Their home, situated across the river from the sprawling Ichijo Manor, is the perfect place to begin anew. After accidentally discovering a terrifying secret at her new school, Taura is enlisted to work with Takuma Ichijo to strengthen the bond between a world she grew up in and one she never knew existed. Takuma X OC._**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Stranger On the Pier**

I'll never forget the year I spent at my aunt's house in Japan—I was seventeen then, a mere child, but capable of so much more than I ever would have thought possible. My father had gone to teach in the village where my mom was born in South Africa, so he sent me to live with his elder brother's widow. People say that certain memories are made never to fade; so many became clear to me as time passed, carving intricate passageways through my mind and soul, weaving a web of impossibilities visible only to me. Above all, it is the recollection of a certain boy that takes precedence over my lapse. I know I'll never forget him for as long as I live... but no romance begins with a passionate kiss or beautiful, moonlit dance. There are things much more important than love, as I discovered that year. Life itself is the most legendary romance—a romance of love, laughter, friendship and hope.

Childhood has long-since left my body, but the touch of snow and the scent of water still remind me of the world I've experienced. It all began in a modest home by a wide, gentle river—it was the day I arrived at my aunt Lin's house for the first time since I was very small.

My heart quickened as I looked over the bedroom, a small space constructed from the attic of my aunt's house. It had been an office at one time; my uncle's, before he passed away. He had worked as an artist in life, and the room was littered with implements and utensils, brushes, canvases and dried bottles of acrylic, but no paintings. The spaces where they had once hung appeared only as pale marks on the weathered walls, yellow with age.

The room had once belonged to my father's brother, Aki, but that was many years ago now. There was a fine layer of dust on the windowsill, beyond which my aunt's property stretched: her driveway, her vegetable garden and tool shed. Birdsong wafted through the open window; I'd pried off the latch in order to air out the room. It had been empty for a long time, but it was mine to live in now, at least for a while.

I ran my fingers over the wood bureau, peering at a small photograph that my aunt had left there for me, a framed picture of my family in Japan. In it, I beamed beneath wild black curls, my smile made asymmetrical by missing teeth. I could still remember the day eight years ago when it had been taken—a balmy, Summer's day, when I'd stayed with my aunt for my father's brother's birthday. He had died shortly afterward.

I was woken from my thoughts by a woman's voice, delicate and unfamiliar, from downstairs.

"Taura? Taura, where are you—?"

"Up here, aunt Lin," I called. _Aunt_. The world felt so foreign to me now, like the aftertaste of some foreign food. I wasn't sure if I enjoyed it, and found myself wondering how long it had been since I'd last uttered it—for years? Five?

"Oh, Taura, I see you've found Aki's study—I mean, your room."

I inclined my head, trying not to see the sadness in my aunt's eyes. I could tell how much she missed my uncle. He had been my father's older brother, but I'd never known him particularly well. I'd been told once that after someone dies, all that remains of them are memories shared by those they loved. I was reminded of this as observed my aunt. She took a step into the room, gazing at the empty walls, just as I had.

"I regret taking the pictures down sometimes, but I didn't want them to just gather dust up here like forgotten relics. Art is meant to be shared with the world, you know. Still, it looks so sad up here…"

"I like it," I said with a smile. "I never knew him, so it feels nice to be here. I know he must've spent a lot of time working in this room."

My aunt laughed. "He _did_. There were times when I wouldn't see him for days on end. That's the sacrifice of an artist's wife, I suppose. Oh," she uttered when she noticed my suitcase, which I'd already unzipped. Its contents spilled all over the floor. "Don't tell me you unpacked already…"

"Not yet. I tried, but there are still some of Aki's things left in the drawers. I didn't want to touch anything until you told me it was okay."

She nodded, "Good. That's good."

_Good_? I cocked my head, looking at her carefully. She only smiled and crouched down, fumbling to put my clothes back on my suitcase. I suppose she didn't like the mess. I would have to remember that.

I followed her downstairs when she had finished, and she gestured towards the living room. It was beautifully decorated, like the rest of the house, with paintings. I could tell which ones my uncle had painted by the complexity of their frames. Some were simple wood, while others were beautiful things carved from silver or plated in gold. My eyes lingered on a specific portrait of a young woman hanging above the fireplace. She was tall and graceful, wearing a deep plum colored dress as she danced on a dock. It was the dock outside, I realized, which meant this was…

"That's me," Lin said with a chuckle. "You don't have to look so shocked. I don't look _that_ different now, do I?"

I nodded, and she smiled again.

"Oh well. I don't really think of myself as being old, but looking at that picture, and looking at you, it's hard to deny it. I remember when you were just a tiny thing. You weren't a big crier, you know. While you were with us that summer you only cried when your father left the house. It was like you could feel his presence."

"I don't remember," I admitted. I hated that I sound reluctant. I was just a baby back then, so nobody could've expected me to be able to recall anything about previous summers I'd spent here.

Lin checked the clock above the mantle. "I've got to check on dinner now, but it should be ready in around half an hour. Until then, go look around. I'm sure you're anxious to see the river again."

I got up from the couch and brushed my skirt with my hands. I agreed to come back when supper was finished, and went the stairs. Lin called to me one last time before I went all the way up to Aki's study.

"Don't get unpacked again, okay?"

_She must really hate messes_, I thought as I inclined my head in her direction. I should have known that, considering the appearance of the rest of the house. It wasn't especially large, but there was something very tidy and homey about it, like a log bungalow in the mountains or a seaside cottage.

At the top of the stairs, I found myself glancing at the balcony. I hadn't checked it out yet. Curiosity taking over, I opened the doors and stepped into coolness of the night.

I thought I had a sudden recollection of standing here as a child, but I might have imagined it. Gripping the banister, I looked out across the property to the very edge of the river, where the pier floated in the distance. As my eyes traced the dark yard, they were suddenly drawn to a light twinkling far across the water—a window, I thought. The window of an enormous manor. I squinted, trying to see more of it, but it was much too far away.

"Taura? I thought I felt a draft downstairs. What are you doing out here?"

I turned around, only to find my aunt standing in the doorway. She was holding a steaming bot with oven mitts. The apron wrapped around her waist looked like it had been white once, but had splashes of paint on it, like someone had rubbed their dirty brushes on it repeatedly. My uncle of course, I thought.

"Aunt Lin, I don't remember seeing that house when I was little. Who lives over there?"

She followed my gaze across the river, her hand resting my shoulder. "Oh, why that's the Ichijo house, of course. They're a rich family in these parts."

"Ichijo?"

"Mmhm. It was built after you stopped coming over, so you wouldn't remember it. I don't see them very often, though I guess you could say they're my neighbors. We share the dock. Is something the matter, Taura?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll be down for supper soon, okay?"

* * *

"What do you mean I won't be staying here? Didn't you tell my dad you would look after me during his internship? You can't just ship me off to some boarding school on my first day!" I huffed, glaring at Lin. We had been sitting at the dinner table when she'd chosen to break the news. There I'd sat, struggling to eat mashed potatoes with chopsticks, when she'd blurted out that I wouldn't be staying at her house after all—that I would have to attend _Cross Academy_ instead!

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Taura," she said calmly. "But I really think you misunderstood my invitation. I said you could stay here during the weekends and holidays, but during the school week you'll be expected to sleep at the Academy. I assure you, you'll be perfectly fine. The Headmaster is a close personal friend of mine—"

"_That's _why you didn't want me to unpack. You were plucking up the nerve to tell me! What is this _Cross Academy_ anyway?" I interjected. It sounded like some fancy, preppy boarding school to me—basically the kind of place I wanted little, to nothing, to do with. "You can't do this to me!" I said through gritted teeth.

"I can and I will. You need an education, and I'm too busy a woman to look after a teenager every hour of the day."

_Look after_? So that's what she _really_ thought of me? I was nothing but useless baggage after all.

"You didn't really invite me, did you? My father begged you to take me in, right? That's the only reason you would've."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you, Taura. Your father did ask me to take care of you while he worked, but he didn't beg. I agreed completely to the arrangement. I _want_ to spend time with you, but I also think you need to grow up. School on your own is the perfect place for you right now—"

"Just be quiet! Everything you say now sounds like a lie—!"

"You _will_ not raise your voice to me in this house, do you understand!?"

My eyes widened. There was absolutely _no_ way she was going to talk to me like that. I hadn't even seen this woman in five years! She had no right to tell me what to do, regardless of who's house it was. "Leave me alone," I snapped, collecting myself and stomping towards the front door. I slammed it as hard as I could; the sound probably reverberated through the whole house.

It was cool outside, but fresh. The air nipped at me as I trudged down the rocky hill that led to the river. My aunt's house was built on a series of crags overlooking a wide expanse of water. It was a beautiful place, I had to admit. Even in my frustration, I couldn't help admiring it.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the cold air that wafted from the water. It chilled me, so I wrapped my sweater more tightly around my shoulders, closing my eyes in thought.

This wasn't the first time I'd been abandoned like this. I didn't know my aunt well enough to resent her, but my father was a different story. He'd been offered a job in Africa, and because he didn't want to bring me with him, he'd called my aunt and begged her to take me in temporarily. I'd yelled at him just as I'd yelled at Lin now—I knew neither of them deserved it, but I was tired of this. I just wanted to grow up.

Flopping on the dock, I slipped my bare feet into the water. It stung briefly, but I allowed the cold to invade my skin and work its way up my legs. Lying back against the wood, I looked into the sky. It was so dark tonight. _A new moon_, I guessed, or maybe the cloud cover was just thick. Either way, I was blinded by the darkness of the night. I didn't notice when tears started spilling silently from my eyes.

"… Oh, good evening."

I sat up stiffly, suddenly aware of the presence of another person. I feared for a moment that it was my aunt, but realized that my aunt was a woman, and therefore couldn't speak in a man's voice. It was dark, but I could just make out the figure of a person on the expanse of dock before where I sat.

"I didn't expect to find somebody else out here at this hour. Honestly, you're the first person I've ever seen here. We share the dock the house across the way, so you must be from there."

I didn't argue with him, though he seemed to be thinking aloud anyway. I squinted through the gathering blackness, trying to get a better look at the stranger who had so abruptly disturbed me.

"Are you all right?" He asked, walking a bit closer. The dock creaked beneath his feet.

"Yeah, sure." I finally spoke, rubbing the wetness from my eyes with a few swift motions. He sounded young, maybe even as young as me. Somehow, that made me even more skeptical. "Who are you?"

"How rude of me!" He said. "But I really don't see the need in telling my name to a girl who can't even see my face. Anyway, I live in that house over there… but I suppose you can't see it right now. It's so dark."

"My aunt's your neighbor," I said with a sigh. "Lin Harugichi."

He wet his lips in the dark. "I've never seen her before. I always think it's strange nobody's out here. The dock is so beautiful. There's nothing quite like reading in the moonlight, don't you think?"

I snorted, "Sure, if you can see."

"I can." He said it so matter-of-factly that I believed him immediately, and smiled. He seemed to take my happy gesture as a summons to come nearer. I couldn't see his face at all—I could only hear him breathing, and the swish of his clothes as he crouched beside me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

I shook my head.

He took a seat, and I heard his feet splash in the water next to mine. He swished them around for a few moments as if growing accustomed to the temperature. When he stopped, I felt his gaze leave me and turn to something else.

"What are you doing?" I found myself wondering.

"Like I said, reading."

"What are you reading?"

"A manga. You wouldn't know if you looked at me, but I'm quite the young Otaku. Do you read manga?"

I shook my head. "Not really. It's like a comic book, right?"

He laughed again, "Something like that, I suppose. They're generally more complex, and they're in black and white as well. Honestly, I find it difficult to believe that you're from Japan, but know nothing about manga."

"Well that's because I'm not from Japan…"

I shifted my feet in the water, curling my toes as the cold washed over them once more. It felt so good, and even though this strange boy had surprised me originally, I was thankful for his company.

"I'm sorry for being so serious," I said, though I wasn't actually sorry. There was nothing he could do about it, or so I thought. As the words escaped my mouth, I heard him laugh very loud. A sound more beautiful than bells filled the night air, and I was left speechless.

"I like you! You remind me of a friend of mine, but don't worry, I won't ask for your name. How old are you?"

"S-sixteen."

"I'm Seventeen. I'm still in High School, though. In fact, I would normally be there right now. I only returned home because my grandfather came to dinner tonight. He's a bit of a grouch; that's why I decided to read on the dock tonight, rather than in the house with him.

My heart jumped a bit when he said that. Somehow, I knew the answer to the question I asked next.

"By any chance do you go to Cross Academy?"

"I do, but how did you know?"

"I just figured. I'm starting at Cross Academy myself tomorrow morning. I'll only be staying with my aunt during weekends…" my voice trailed away as I realized what I was saying. Had I really accepted it so quickly? I didn't want to live by myself. I wasn't ready. I clenched my fists, anger boiling in the pit of my stomach once more—I really didn't know why I was acting like this again. It was so childish. I wasn't a child, despite what my aunt seemed to believe. I was a growing woman...

"Why are you so upset, if you don't mind me asking."

My eyes widened. I turned away, my breath sharp in my throat. I wondered if he thought me distant—probably, even though he couldn't see me. I hated being so weak. I wouldn't let him hear me in such a horrible condition. But sitting there under the blankness of the night, I found myself strangely compelled to speak. I had no intention of spilling out my heart to this strange boy, but as I opened my mouth, I discovered that a part of me wanted him to listen. Once I uttered a single sound, the entire story erupted from me like a waterfall. I was breathing quickly by the end of it. It was so easy to talk when I could see his face—I didn't even know who he was.

He exhaled softly, and I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I didn't understand why, but as soon as he touched me my heart calmed. I forgot about my anger and my frustration, and focused only on his voice as he said, "Cross Academy is really a lot of fun. It's hard to get used to at first. I didn't like being away from home so much, but I think you'll grow to like it there. I know I did."

"Well at least I'll know somebody tomorrow," I murmured. I felt he boy's arm tense beside me and my expression transformed to curiosity. "You _did_ say you went to Cross Academy?"

"Yes, but I don't think we'll be in the same class."

"How do you know?"

He shrugged, "Well, the classes are split into two factions, you see. There's the Night Class, where I am, and the Day Class, where you'll be. It's a bit confusing, but that's just the way it is." He brightened. "Come to think of it, you don't even know what I look like."

I nodded, yawning. "Yeah, is that bad—"

"No," he interjected, his voice a happy chirp. "Don't you see? It could be wonderful! This could be like a game. You won't know who I am, and I won't know who you are. All we know is that we go to the same school. We'll have the whole year to figure it out."

"I don't know..." I said, my voice surprisingly low. I wasn't even sure if he'd heard me, but he must've because I heard him chuclkle again.

"Come on, it it could be fun. I've never had the opportunity to do something like this before, really. Please?"

His voice sounded so pleading I nearly gave in right then and there. I sat there, legs in the water, and thought about it. Eventually I came to the conclusion that although I didn't think it would be a good idea, I had nothing to lose. He was the only person I would know at school tomorrow. I wouldn't know who he was, what his appearance was or even his name. It took me another few moments of him saying 'please' and 'come on' repeatedly to finally give in. With a sigh, I told him that I would think about it at school tomorrow.

"I'm so excited!" He said, and I believed him. "This is going to be fantastic, I guarantee it. Soooo I thought up some rules while you were sulking. Okay, one rule. Once one of us knows who the other is, they aren't allow to do anything to make the other one realize too. That would only spoil it. And rule two," he announced, "We're not allowed to ask questions to _anybody_. We work alone. We already both know one thing about each other—I know your aunt's name and you know I'm in the Night Class. Agreed?"

I heard him raise his hand, and with another deep sigh I grasped it tightly.

"Agreed."

Even many years later, I wouldn't be able to say what made me agree to indulge this boy's childish games. I shouldn't have been so forward; I was never the forward type, but somehow the mere thought of it made me so much more willing to accept my new life, even if it did include Cross Academy. Thus the greatest adventure of my life would begin, though at the time I wasn't any the wiser. I didn't know what destiny had in store for me, or for the boy with whom I'd spoken on the pier...

* * *

**Good evening/morning, whatever time it is where you are. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new OC fic. I thought I'd give it a whirl. I really wasn't sure what type of personality to give Tuara, so I made her something of a Tsudere. I thought it would make for better interactions with calm, peaceful Takuma. Anyway, I hope she isn't too irritating. In my own writing, I worry about my female characters much more than I do my males; I know how much I judge the girls of other author's. **


	2. Chapter 2: First Day

**I forgot to mention that this is set ****_before_**** the Rido incident, therefore Yuuki is still human. I got the idea for this when I was thinking about fang girls... not sure why. Vampire Knight is a series based very much on physical beauty, so I thought it would be interesting if my heroine had no idea what Takuma looked like at first ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Day**

Lin woke me early the following morning so we could get to Cross Academy on time for my first day's tour. I was groggy, and didn't want to get up at first—then I remembered what had happened last night, and I groaned. The dock. The boy. The _game_.

Yes, we had arranged something, hadn't we? I was supposed to go to school and try to find out who he was. How ridiculous! I didn't want to go through with this, did I? I had no idea, honestly. I buried my face in my pillows until I heard Lin call my name again.

As I stepped across the floor, I noticed that my suitcase was already gone. Guess she really wanted me out of here as quickly as possible. Although I'd promised myself I wouldn't think bad things of Lin anymore, I couldn't help the negative thoughts that jumped into my mind every now and then like sparks. They would quickly fade, but would leave me wondering why I had to be such a dark thinker.

"Lin, what am I supposed to wear… oh, never mind."

I had noticed a package on the Aki's bureau. I tore it open, revealing a school uniform. There was a white blouse, a black blazer, a skirt, thigh stockings and a crimson bow that I assumed was meant to go around my neck. It looked so complicated—another sign that this school was going to be _completely_ fancy.

"Taura, help me with the car," Lin said, knocking on the bathroom door. I spat toothpaste into the sink and washed it out. Looking into the mirror, I raked my cheeks with my hands and sighed. God, I looked horrid. My eyes were still puffy from last night, and even after blow drying my hair, it was still a ragged, curly mess. I'd inherited it from my mother, who was part African American. My skin was somewhere between tanned and darkly tanned—I could never really tell.

I took a deep breath after dressing in the uniform. It didn't look very good on me. I had the wrong body type for skirts, and the color completely clashed with my hair.

_Oh well_.

It didn't really matter anyway.

I followed the sound of my aunt's voice to the driveway, where she was waiting with a smile on her calm face. She didn't seem to be angry at me anymore, and I was grateful that she didn't mention our argument as she greeted me.

"The uniform looks nice," she mentioned, and I thanked her. "You remind me of your mother. I only met her a few times, of course. She was a very kind woman."

"Yeah," I said. I knew it sounded like a cold reply, but honestly, what was I supposed to say? I was so young when she died that I hardly remember anything about her, let alone if she was similar to me or not. Of course, Lin wasn't the first person to tell me this. I'd heard it continuously throughout my life, and it stumped me every time.

Kneeling next to the car, I tied my shoe. It was black leather, and matched the uniform perfectly. The material of the entire outfit was so comfortable I suspected it must've cost a small fortune.

"Coming?" Lin asked, and I answered her with a sharp nod. I jumped into the front seat, my hands folded in my lap. As the engine started I couldn't erase the sinking feeling in my chest. Was it fear? No, I wasn't afraid. I was nervous, and that was perfectly normal.

* * *

The drive was a slow one, and like all drives that seemed to take forever, this one was incredibly awkward. Lin continuously tried to talk to me, and I answered her in short 'yes' and 'no' answers. I felt bad, but what did she want me to say? I didn't know her very well…

Last night, I'd spilled my secrets to a boy who's face I couldn't _even_ see. I hadn't known him well either, so why had I been able to talk to him when I could hardly converse talk with my own flesh-and-blood?

"Lin," I said at some point. "How do you know the Headmaster at this school? Last night you mentioned he was a friend of yours."

"Kaien Cross? Oh, I've known him forever. He was one of Aki and my best friends in college. He introduced us, actually," she laughed very quietly. "It's a good story. Remind you to tell it to you sometime?"

"You can't tell me now?" I wondered, pouting a bit. I hated doing that, but a story would definitely make this drive less awkward, and it would assure that Lin wouldn't ask me any more ridiculous questions that she didn't even care about.

"I-I suppose I could." I noticed she was blushing, and smiled. She'd loved Aki so much. I doubted I could ever love anyone as much as she'd loved him. "It was around Christmas around… I'm not sure how many years now. But I'm _not_ old, I swear. Anyway, I was nineteen, in college not too far from here. I had already met Kaien at a business seminar. We started talking because neither of us had intended to end up there—it was raining outside, and we just ran into the nearest building. We laughed in the back of the room. It was the most _ridiculous_ seminar, I don't even remember what it was on anymore."

"So you met him before Aki?

"Oh, yes. We knew each other for quite some time before Aki came into the picture. We never dated or anything. We were just friends. He met Aki at some point. They never told me how, like it was a secret or something. Oh, I'll never forget the moment Aki laid eyes on me. As I said, we were at a Christmas party for students. It was formal, but I was wearing a tank top and shorts. I looked _ridiculous_!"

She paused for a moment in recollection, gripping the steering wheel tightly with both hands. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to make her relive this after all. Still, I urged her to go on with the most gentle smile I could muster.

"… he asked me to dance while I was hiding in the corner. When I refused to go out on the dance floor, he laughed at me, and then he _stripped down_ to nothing but his undershirt and boxer shorts. I was so red in the face I looked like a tomato, but he took my hand and led me out onto the dance floor. Everyone was staring."

She was laughing now, and so was I. I'd realized halfway through the story that I actually _liked_ her when she wasn't yelling at me. Then again, she was a completely different person now than last night. She was so much more caring. I wondered if it was because I brought up her husband. He was gone, yet the memory of him still brought a flood of joy to her heart. It really was incredible.

The rest of the drive passed in silence—but it was a different sort of silence from the type we'd experienced earlier. This silence was warm and comfortable. I enjoyed _this_ silence.

* * *

Cross Academy was exactly what I had expected: a huge, sprawling, spacious, castle-like school with grounds that stretched for hundreds of miles in every direction. There were woods, cobbled walkways, gardens, cafeterias and dormitories—not to mention the glamorous main building itself. It dominated much of the front portion of the walk-able grounds, its beautiful marbled front standing before me like a glimmering prism.

I didn't like it much, honestly. There goes my negativity again…

"Isn't gorgeous?" Lin exclaimed, patting me on the back with a huge—somewhat artificial/completely creepy—grin. I nodded in response, hoping I looked as ecstatic as she did. "Ooh, and there's the Headmaster now. Chairman Cross! We're over here, good Sir!"

"Liiiinnnyy!" A man with tan-colored hair came rushing to my aunt's side. He grasped her hand, and then embraced her to the point of near-suffocation. Her hands twitched as he squeezed her chest. When they broke apart they were both panting. "Oh, Lin. You look so lovely!'

"Thank you," she said, straightening her skirt. I loved how she went completely back to normal as soon as he released her, while _he_ reminded me of a ruffled pigeon. His hair, tied at the nape of his back, was sticking up everywhere from their violent hug.

"Is this the girl I've heard about?"

I hadn't even noticed it, but both Lin and Chairman Cross were now staring at me. He peered at me, looking me up and down. I felt like I was under a microscope… that is until he stepped closer to me and patted me on the top of the head.

"How are you, sweetheart?"

My eyes twitched and my mouth formed a deep frown. Was this guy _for real_? He was treating me like a five-year-old. I didn't even register the fact that I was acting like one, I only jumped away from him, glaring.

"I'm sorry, young Miss Harugichi. I've completely forgotten my manners. Welcome to my beloved home, Cross Academy!"

He raised his hands in the air like he was presenting me with heaven itself. Of course, his version of heaven appeared to be a rather overly-glamorous school, so I didn't much trust his taste. Still, I felt that I needed to at least _try_ to be polite, so I bowed slightly.

"… Thank you."

"And _thank you_, Lin. I think you can leave your lovely niece in my hands for now. Have a wonderful day, and come visit soon!"

Oh no. Was my aunt leaving already? I pleaded with her, my eyes widening continuously. But she only bowed and returned to the front seat of her car.

"Goodbye, Taura. Have a wonderful first week! I'll be here to pick you up Friday evening."

"Okay," I mumbled. As I watched her drive off, I became very aware of Cross's presence. I looked around at him, my eyebrow raising. He beckoned for me to follow him, his gesture suddenly much more serious. I had a feeling this man was very similar to my aunt that way. His personality changed constantly.

"_This_ is the main building," he explained. "All your classes will be held here, as well as special events like dances and exams. And before you ask, I've already had your schedule delivered to all of your teachers so they can direct you if you happen to get lost. Not that I think that will happen, but a Chairman can never be too careful."

He led me through the long main lobby of the school building. It was just as beautiful as the outside, if not more so. An enormous chandelier hung from the ceiling—it looked like it was made of pure crystal, which, I thought, it most likely was.

"Your classes only begin at 1:00 so we have ample time to finish your tour. And don't worry about your belongings. They're being carried to your new bedroom as we speak. You already have your first uniform; each student is given three for the week. You'll be expected to wash them yourself."

I nodded.

"Alright well, this is the walkway, and the gardens are to your left and right. They're quite beautiful in she Spring and Summer, but you arrived too late this year to see them in full bloom. So, next up is your dormitory. Down this road is the Sun Dorm, where you'll be staying. All your necessities will be provided, so don't you worry."

We trudged down a wide cobbled path that forked not far ahead. I could see down both roads; it seemed each ended with another large manor. My eyes lingered a bit on the building with the dark roof at the end of the road to my right.

"The Sun Dorm is a beautiful place to study and make friends! My residence is not far from it, either, so don't hesitate to visit me! Each student shares a room with a single roommate. There are two co-ed bathrooms and showers on every floor, so you won't have to worry about cleanliness—"

"What's over there?" I interrupted him mid-sentence. He looked over at me, and his gaze narrowed.

"Why that's the Moon Dorm, where the Night Class students stay."

I felt a little tug in my stomach. _Night Class_? Isn't that what that boy had said he was part of last night? But what exactly was this Night Class? Why did they have a completely separate dormitory and schedule? I didn't understand at all.

"The Night Class and Day Class are separate at this school. Members of the Night Class are rich students who's parents pay top-dollar for education here. It's really a special place for them."

I nodded, completely fascinated. I hated the fact that I was interested, but I couldn't help myself. It was mystery, and I really did enjoy a good mystery.

"Come on, Taura," the Chairman said, beckoning me down the walkway that led to the Sun Dorms. Reluctantly, I followed him. My eyes remained trained on the Moon Dorm until it disappeared from sight behind a wall of forest.

He led me around the Sun Dorms, which were, as he'd said, quite nice. He then brought me back to the main building, where he showed me where my first class was to take place. There were students everywhere now, all dressed in identical uniforms. I was just one of them now, I thought. God, was that _ever_ depressing.

I paused, glancing through the doorway into my classroom. There were a few students there already—a mousy girl and a silver-haired boy. He was tall and thin, like a spindly dead tree. His arms were crossed behind his back as he leaned against the chair. His eyes opened when I entered, and the girl looked at me too. They watched me sit down at the front of the room.

I took out the books Cross had given me. I knew I would only have to attend a few hours of class today, but I suppose he'd wanted me prepared anyway. The first one was a heavy math textbook. It looked boring. The next was a book of poems and short stories—for literature class, I assumed. That looked _okay_. The last was a history book. I opened that one to middle and scanned the pages while I waited for class to begin. It didn't take long. Soon, the room was full of people. They chattered loudly all around me, talking about _this_ and _that_. A few times I caught the words 'Night Class' amidst the fray, but otherwise it was thoroughly uninteresting.

"Class," the teacher, a middle-aged man, said suddenly. I looked up. "We have a new student with us today. Her name is Taura Harugichi, and she's from America."

"A foreign student? That's weird." I heard a girl say behind me. I didn't bother looking back.

"Yeah, usually they're in the Night Class—"

"Shh, Day Class. Now open your textbooks to page 241 and begin reading the chapter about Hiroshima and Nagasaki…"

I read in silence, trying to ignore the stares of some of the students. They eventually stopped, but even then, I felt like I was being watched. It didn't take me long to realize the silver-haired boy from earlier was still surveying me. He was pretending to be asleep, but I could feel his eyes on my back. _Freak_.

The bell ran and I gathered my things. As I was stuffing my books into my bag, I heard footsteps nearby. It was the girl who had been sitting in front of the boy.

"I'm Yuuki Cross," she said, smiling brightly.

_Cross_?

"You're the Chairman's daughter, aren't you?"

She fumbled with her words. "Y-yes, I am. Adopted daughter, anyway. He told me to help you find your next class, Harugichi—"

"Taura."

She blinked, confused.

"Where I come from nobody calls people by their last name unless they're either really disrespectful or an adult. I don't take you for either, so just call me by my first name. Taura."

She seemed lost in thought, but then laughed. Her expression seemed to calm and she suddenly wasn't so incredibly artificial. "Sorry about that. I guess it's just my culture, you know."

"It's okay," I said with a shrug. "So you were going to show me to my next class?"

"Mmhm. Zero—oh, where did that idiot go?"

"You're talking about that silver-haired guy, right? I saw him run down the hall a few seconds after class ended."

"Yeah, I thought so," she shook her head back and forth. "We're both on the disciplinary committee, you know, but he's always ditching duty and skipping classes."

I snorted, "Doesn't sound like the kind of guy who would normally be on a _disciplinary_ committee."

Yuuki seemed flustered, and shook her hands in front of her protectively. "No, no. Zero's very good. People listen to him because he's so intimidating. I really wouldn't be able to do my job without him."

I shrugged, "If you say so."

Yuuki and I continued down the hall to another classroom. It was completely empty this time.

"This is your Literature classroom. We have the same course next, so I guess I'll just stick around for now. Oh, I was going to say, your Japanese is very good. I thought you would be a bit rough, but you're accept is actually wonderful."

"Thanks," I said. "My dad's actually full Japanese, so he taught me when I was a little kid. It was sort of our own special language, because nobody except my mom could speak it in our apartment complex."

"That's sweet," Yuuki admitted.

"Yeah, I still get messed up with the honorifics though, so don't get offended if I mess up. I try not to use them at all if I can help it."

Glancing out the window then, I saw Yuuki's friend Zero sitting beside a tree. His head was bowed and he looked like he was asleep. I decided not to tell her, not because I wanted to be rude, but because that boy seriously looked like he could use the sleep. He was as white as a ghost. I found myself wondering as the class dragged on if Zero could be the boy from the dock. He was certainly the right age, but somehow I knew that he didn't really_ look_ the part. Zero was much too cold.

Classes ended for the day, and I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed for the door. I thought I should wait for Yuuki at the door, so we continued down the path together. I was about to continue on towards the Sun Dorm when I noticed that Yuuki had gone to stand in front of the gates to the Moon Dorm. Her expression was sturdy, and her arms were crossed.

I went to ask her what she was doing. I never heard the rumble behind me, or the shrieking of girls' voices. I was too concentrated—it struck me before I even knew what was coming...

* * *

**Sorry there was no Night Class in this chapter. I'm one of those writers who really needs to establish my protagonist before delving too deep—you'll notice that. Also take note of my love for double-dashes—aren't they just wonderful? Anyway, the next chapter should be much more interesting, and by that, I mean that something will actually happen.**

**Please REVIEW. I'd love some feedback, honestly.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Class

**A big thanks to Alliana2312 and Chu33Stephanie for favoriting this story already. Not much has happened, but it'll improve drastically. I have some very interesting things mapped for the future. I love to foreshadow, so you'll notice that as it continues.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Night Class**

I never heard the rumble, or the shrieking of girls' voices. I was too concentrated—it struck me before I even knew what was coming. I was just opening my mouth to speak to Yuuki, my hand outstretched, my eyes calm, when a horrible sound invaded my ears.

"KYYAAAAAA!"

I swiveled around, staring at the barrage not far behind me with a mixture of shock, fear and repulsion. I didn't know what to do. I did the only thing that made any sense. I dove to the side of the walkway.

I was just in time. A second later, and I would have been trampled by a hoard of screaming, jeering, calling, screeching girls. They all sported the black Day Class uniform, and now that I looked closer I actually recognized some of them. What the hell were they doing?

"Yuuki, what's going on?" I yelled, but she was too busy forcing a group of girls away from the gates. That seemed to be their destination, but why? I didn't get it one bit.

I heard the gate's creaking before I saw them opening. Someone on the other side of the gate was working it like a drawbridge, and from the depths of the darkening grounds, nine students casually strolled. My eyes nearly fell out of my head…

These were nine of the most incredible people I'd ever seen in my entire life. Now, I've never been terribly forward. I don't spend my time ogling boys or chasing their attention, but I couldn't help but stare at these people. They weren't just cute or attractive or even handsome—they were _beautiful_, like nine perfect white roses.

First came a blond boy. He looked like a child, but the sort of child you would coddle and spoil until he learned whining was the only way to get what he wanted. He had eyes of clear, bright blue. He smiled brightly when he saw the Day Class girls, bowing to them and greeting them all in a gleeful chirp.

"Girls! How are you this morning."

"Idol! Oh, Aidou!"

"KYAA!"

_Oh brother. _And what the heck? Morning? It was almost nightfall.

Next came a lanky, orange-haired boy. He looked distant for some reason, but not nearly as distant as the beautiful tawny-haired girl strolling at his side. She was probably the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. I hated her. I've always had that sentiment towards attractive girls.

Next came another pale blond boy, this one much taller and even thinner than the other. He looked over the Day Class, greeting them with kind whispers and exuberant smiles. He looked like a real phony to me, but apparently the girls didn't think so. His green eyes never lingered on me as he went by, but mine never left him, at least not until the next two people came into view. The first was a boy with reddish hair and grey eyes. He was collected—collected and completely arrogant. The girl strutting beside him was even worse…

_Okay, pull it together_. I told myself, backing away from them. They were so beautiful that they scared me. I wanted nothing to do with them. I seemed to be the only one here with that particular sentiment, because all the other girls had started screaming louder than ever as soon as they Night Class entered their vision. They clamored for their glances, screamed for their greetings and just about ripped each other apart for better access.

There's no better way to say it. This was pure insanity.

"Poor Yuuki," I said suddenly, looking to the side of the path. Yuuki had fallen down, but someone was already helping her up. Oh, I hadn't even noticed this one. He was the most eerie of the bunch. He towered over Yuuki, and had brown hair that fell just to the nape of his long, graceful neck. The white uniform he wore was in perfect condition—not a wrinkle or stain, not even a thread out of place.

"Kaname…" I heard Yuuki say before her face burned red. She might as well have been on fire. She seriously adored this Night Class boy. "Oh, I'm fine, Kaname."

"It makes me sad when you're so formal with me, Yuuki."

"I-I'm sorry. It's only because you saved my life…"

I cocked my head, wondering if I'd heard properly. That boy had saved Yuuki's life? Honestly, that wasn't what surprised me. He definitely looked the heroic type. What surprised me was how gentle he was with her, like he was worried she would break if he touched her with too much force. It was almost creepy.

_Speaking of creepy_, I thought with a shiver. Zero was finally back. He wrenched the Night Class boy's hand from Yuuki's cheek, anger flooding his eyes.

After a very brief confrontation, the boy turned and strode away with the rest of his class, all nine of them. They disappeared into the school building.

Zero turned to the girls suddenly and growled so loudly they all jumped—I jumped too. "Listen up, brats! Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming, going "KYAA,' 'KYAA,' every damn day? WHY!?"

They scattered. He was seriously like a hungry wolf snarling at mice. They scurried off down the path to the Sun Dorms, the braver ones daring to glare at the young prefect.

"_What_?" I heard Zero's angry voice again, and turned around. I was shocked to find him mere inches from my face. "You think you're so special that you don't have to go back to the dorms too? Get moving, whatever your name is—

"Zero, don't be so mean," interjected Yuuki as she situated herself between Zero away and myself. "This is the new girl, Taura."

"Whatever. She's just going to end up like all the others: drooling over the Night Class every time they way by. Bring her back and then go to the Chairman's office. I've had just about enough of this crap…"

"_EXCUSE ME_!?" I didn't realize how loud I shouted, but it caused Zero to flinch. He actually _flinched_. "You don't even know me! You can't accuse me of something before even talking to me. You say you don't like these girls' attitudes, well I think your attitude is pretty crummy too. You're just as much a brat as those girls!"

Zero's eyes widened and for a moment I thought he would attack me. But then he calmed, and turned away again. "Just go away, both of you. I'm not going on duty tonight."

"Come on, Taura—"

"Let me go!" I pushed Yuuki aside and went straight up to Zero. He never saw me coming, which was probably a good thing, because if he had I probably would have ended up flat on the ground. I raised my hand and slapped him as hard as I could.

"You have no right to treat Yuuki like that. She's said nothing but good things about you, even when you skipped class, even when you pushed away the boy she likes! You don't get to run off and pretend like this never happened. God, I _hate_ useless hypocrites like you!"

* * *

I slumped down on my bed, hands still shaking with fury. My eyes were cloudy and I was tired, but I remained awake anyway. It had been a long time since I'd felt such fury. Not even last night's confrontation had brought such menacing feelings to my heart.

"I've never seen anybody stand up to Zero like that…" Yuuki said quietly. She had followed me inside, and was standing in front of my bedroom window. "…He's probably so angry right now."

"Well it serves him right. He's a bully, Yuuki. He needs to learn some respect."

"No…" she said, and I looked at her. "Zero doesn't need to learn respect at all. He's really a nice person, but he acts so cold and harsh sometimes that it's difficult for people to see it. But I think you really surprised him tonight, Taura."

"Really?"

"I hope so," she laughed. "Otherwise I'm going to have a seriously moody guy to deal with tomorrow."

I smiled and sat up.

"I guess you understand why the girls go so crazy all the time. I mean, you saw _them_ right?"

"Yeah," I replied, hoping my voice sounded both indifferent and composed. I really didn't want Yuuki to know how much the Night Class had surprised me. "I get why they do that, but it's still freaky."

"Freaky? I guess so."

Yuuki looked sad all of a sudden, and I knew she was thinking about the Night Class boy who'd helped her up. Her cheeks even flushed a bit. She'd fallen hard for him, I thought.

"W-what did you think of the Night Class, Miss Harugichi—I mean, Taura?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "They were really pretty, but something about them seemed sort of fake too, like they were using their looks to cover up something else. I can't really describe it. I'm not sure if you know what I'm saying."

"I do," she assured me. "I definitely do."

I was quiet for a moment before eyeing her again, "I heard what you said to that brown-haired guy—the one who helped you up after you were knocked over. You said he saved you, right?"

Yuuki froze. Though her expression didn't change, she made her way to the door more quickly than she should have, her face wrought with sudden fear that I couldn't miss. "Yeah, he saved me," was all she said before she left. She shut the door behind her with a click, and then I was alone.

Yuuki was a strange girl. She was completely smitten with that boy, but she didn't even want to talk about him. He'd saved her life, yet she seemed embarrassed? It was just odd, especially considering the fact that that guy had appeared equally taken with her.

And _Zero_. I shook my head when I thought about him. I really wanted nothing more to do with him after tonight, but I would have to see him in school tomorrow. He reminded me of a guy I used to go to school with in America. He was always angry—all the time, and never bothered to calm down enough to make friends or forge relationships. I supposed I felt sorry for Zero, because I knew how horribly everything had turned out for that other boy. He was still alone, as far as I knew.

Oh brother, I thought as I turned over in bed. I couldn't think about other people at a time like this. I'd just finished my first day here, after all. I didn't know any of them enough to judge them like this. I wasn't yet allowed to, but at some point, I would.

* * *

I woke in the morning to the sound of running water. It took me a moment to realize that it was the shower down the hall. I pressed the back of my head to my pillow and stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom.

My roommate had returned later than me yesterday, and she was gone now, so I couldn't even introduce myself. I assumed she was probably in the showers. Well, I probably should head there myself. I went to the chest of drawers by my bed. I found a towel eventually, and lugged my basket of toiletries to the co-ed showers through the door opposite my bedroom.

The shower was hot and perfect, just as I'd expected. This wasn't the type of place to allow their students to freeze or become uncomfortable in any way. Ever amenity had been provided to me (shampoo, conditioner, soap, even moisturizer and shaving cream). I used everything, and was happy to find it all to be of very high quality. Again, not a surprise.

Wrapping a towel around my body, I tiptoed back into my room. I changed into my uniform in the small bathroom connected to my room. Looking in the mirror just as I had done yesterday, I applied make-up to my eyes and cheeks. I seemed much less ragged today, I thought with a nod. My hair was even agreeing to abide by me for once.

As I shut the door to the bathroom, I noticed that a small note had been left for me on my desk.

_Please remember to visit my stunning cafeteria for breakfast, Miss Harugichi. There's a buffet breakfast menu every Friday, so don't hesitate to run down there and pig-out._

_Sincerely, Chairman Cross._

Wow… he put it strangely. I left the note where it was and collected my belongings for school. I was hungry, so I did find myself in the cafeteria. There was no buffet today, as it was Tuesday, but I still ordered a lovely meal of eggs, toast, sausages and rice. I sat down, fumbling with my chopsticks again. Every time I tried to pick something up it would slip from my grasp. I was seriously starting to hate these silly things.

"Need help, Taura?" I didn't need to turn around to know Yuuki was standing behind me. She took a seat next to me. "May I?" She took the chopsticks from my hand and showed me how to hold them properly. "Even though you're father was Japanese, I suppose you never ate with chopsticks as a kid."

"Not really," I revealed, blowing my bangs out of my face. "I packed a knife and fork for emergencies, but I left them both in the dormitory. I just wish they weren't so complicated."

I gave up with the chopsticks and stabbed a sausage on the end of it, blinking in Yuuki's direction. She giggled.

Yuuki and I spent the day together again. She was happy and loud, while I remained quiet most of the time. She introduced me to a few of her friends, including a friendly grey-haired girl named Yori. She reminded me a lot of myself somehow.

"You lived in America, right? Was it cold there?"

"No, Saya, that's _Canada_. You were from the United States, right Taura?"

I nodded in agreement. "It's still got pretty cold, though. In the winter I would have to wade through feet of snow to walk to school. I never minded much. I really love snow."

"So do I," expressed Yori. "Yuuki likes it too. I always hear her talking in her sleep about a magical, snowy forest."

"_Yori_! Don't listen to my dreams!" Yuuki whined, stomping her feet against the ground. The other girls all laughed at her, but I only smiled a bit. Girls could be cruel, but this was nothing of the sort.

"I can't help it. You're quite loud."

"Am not…"

I sat back in my seat and looked out my window. There he was again. Damn idiot. I would have been willing to bet money he was flunking all of his classes.

"Hey Yuuki, what's Zero doing out there?" Saya wondered.

Yuuki pressed her nose to the glass, glaring. "He's so stupid! I can't believe he's skipping again. It's not fair."

"Maybe you should go check on him," I suggested with a shrug. "He looks like he could use the company right now. Come on, you could just go out there before class ends. The teacher's too busy. He won't even notice you leave."

"Hmm… I don't know if I should."

"Go on," Yori said. "Talk to him. You too are going to have to stay after class for detention anyway, right? So what's the problem?"

Yuuki grumbled as she crept out the classroom door with her things. I'd been correct in thinking that the teacher wouldn't notice. We watched through the window as she sat down next to Zero. The two talked for a while, and then I lost interest and looked away. I hoped Yuuki would be able to comfort him. As much as I didn't like him, I could see how incredibly alone he was.

* * *

I completed five classes before the day was up. Math, gymnastics, home economics, history again and finally literature. It was long and tedious—especially the gym—but I made it through in one piece. Striding back to the Sun Dorms early, I didn't have to deal with the fan girls again, nor did I have to look at the Night Class.

The Night Class.

I shivered as I looked at the wrought iron gates that separated the Moon Dormitory from the main school building. They were intricate and beautiful, but also strong. I crossed my arms, staring longer than I'd wanted at the mysterious dorm down the right forked path. It looked so untouchable, like a completely separate entity from the Sun Dorms and school...

* * *

It had taken me all day to realize something I should have focused on earlier, but all the trouble with Yuuki, Zero, school and the fan girls had driven it from my mind. The Night Class. The boy. He'd said he was a member of the Night Class, which meant he was most definitely one of the five boys I'd seen yesterday—cross that, four boys. There was absolutely no way it was Yuuki's brown-haired savior. I'd already heard his voice, and it had sounded nothing like the boy's from the pier.

Well, I'd already narrowed down my choices to four boys. He was making this easier than I'd originally thought he would, but that didn't mean I knew who he was yet. My sights were set on the boy with dark blond hair… Aidou, right? He'd sounded boisterous enough. I still felt like such a fool for being interested in the boy's ridiculous game, but it made this school seem much more interesting. I knew it wouldn't take me much longer to figure it out, but once I did, I wondered what would happen. Would I become friends with this boy? Would I spend more time with him down by the docks at my aunt's house...? I knew one thing. There was no way I was going to become some kind of fan girl, even if he was one of the beautiful Night Class boys. Regardless of his appearance, he was just another guy. That had been made obvious to me on the docks when he'd started talking about comic books and childish games.

Indeed, he was just another guy, and I'd known plenty of them.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 3! Yeah, it wasn't as exciting as I'd originally hoped, but it was a pleasure to write. I'm a big Zero fan myself, so I'm planning to incorporate him further into the story. There won't be a love triangle or anything (eesh... would that ever be annoying) but I still intend to make him relevant.**

**Please REVIEW this time. I really need some feedback... advice... anything. Also, have a great day!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong!

**Gosh, I've been updating fast. It'll slow down once I get the story going. Also, I realized as I was writing this chapter that I miscounted the number of Night Class students… sort of. I included Maria by accident. Sorry about that. Hope you can forgive my human error ;) Anyway, things to look forward to today… Taura meets Aidou!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wrong!**

Aidou… that was his name, right? Yesterday, some of the girls had called him _IDOL_, but I assumed that was just some stupid pun on his actual name… because he was so beautiful, ha-ha. He was very popular with the Day Class girls, probably because he indulged their fantasies much more than the others did. I remembered how he'd spoken to all of them individual, beaming and dancing from girl to girl.

He was the first Night Class member I'd set my sights on yesterday. He seemed friendly, if not a bit overly eccentric. All day I'd been trying to remember what I'd learned about the boy on the pier.

He'd been tall, that much I knew. Aidou was taller than me, but not the tallest of the Night Class boys. I thought that orange-haired one had been taller, and Yuuki's boy of course, not that I thought he was the one. He was much too taken with Yuuki, and besides, he creeped me out.

The boy from the docks had had a soft voice, but from what I could tell, they all did. I hadn't even heard two of them talk yet, but maybe if I went down to the gates after school today…

_God, I was an idiot!_

I rubbed my eyes with my hands and flopped down on my desk. I couldn't believe I was actually considering strutting down to those gates again just to get a good look at the Night Class boys. I was just as bad as the fan girls, even if my reasons were a bit different than theirs. I wasn't even allowed to explain myself to Yuuki without going against the rules the boy had set in place… _no help_. It was Rule #2.

Oh well. I leaned back against my chair, eyeing the teacher at the front of the class as he pointed out algebraic equations on the blackboard. I hated the idea of algebra, but I actually enjoyed it in practice. I was like that about a lot of things. I was the type of person to hate something until I understood it.

"T-Taura…?"

Yuuki was poking the back of my shoulder with a pencil. I looked at her, and she yawned. She'd dozed off again in class. She did that quite often, actually. I had begun to wonder if she was really doing any better in school than her partner prefect.

"What's up?"

"… Did you take the notes. Yori's not here today."

"So you can't copy off hers, I suppose," I said, chuckling. I handed my notes back to her, and she thanked me under her breath. Glancing a bit further behind, I noted that Zero was in class today. He had his head against the desk. Still asleep. Well, at least he was _here_.

"Yuuki, give the notes to Zero when you're done with them," I said after a moment's hesitation. "And tell him I'm sorry for yelling at him the other day…"

A hint of happiness crossed Yuuki's face, and I didn't miss it. Yuuki wasn't the type of girl with whom I would forge any deep friendship, but she was friendlier than most of the Day Class. I supposed that was because she didn't see me as an obstacle or a competitor. She wasn't vying for the attention of the available Night Class—well, she was, but the boy she'd focused on seemed to have feelings for her too. She had nothing to worry about.

Class ended and I left with Yuuki and a very groggy Zero. He walked behind us, and I noticed Yuuki was keeping an eye on him, probably making she he didn't try to run off again. It was actually sort of amusing the way he kept sending her nasty glances, and she returned generous smiles. They were quite the pair.

In history, we continued the section on famous attacks of terrorism. Depressing subject, I know. I felt a bit sick as the teacher showed us a video clip of the Twin Towers in New York. I was there during the event—well, in New Jersey actually, where I lived with my father. It was such a haunting memory for me. I remembered how my father had told me not to watch the TV—I was such a little kid, so I'd peered around the corner of the couch despite his orders…

Kids were always like that. I'd learned afterward to obey his wishes more often. He had told me not to look for my own good, and I had been the one to end up in tears.

Watching the clip made me think of my father again, and how much I missed him. I still resented him for sending me away, but deep down, I wondered when I would get to see him again. He was teaching cultural class to children in African right now. I know, what a noble job. My father really was noble. The only problem was he took care of other people's children more than he did his own…

* * *

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Saya said, pouting her large eyes at me. She was my roommate. We'd met a few nights ago, and had been talking casually here and there. She was a tiny girl with dark hair and very pale skin. Her uniform, even though it was the smallest size, looked to be too big on her. She slapped her hands together in prayer. "_Please_, Harugichi. Hotaru mentioned that you and Yuuki had talking. We've tried sneaking in before, but it'll be easier with three people. You don't even have to come in with us, just keep Yuuki and that mean prefect guy busy."

I sighed, "It really doesn't sound like a good idea, Saya. Why do you even care so much about seeing these people? They're pretty, but honestly, they're just people."

"I know that, but still. Aidou…"

My ears pricked up. Aidou, huh? So he was her obsession too. A lot of the girls liked him. I found myself thinking that this might actually be beneficial to the game. I could follow Saya and Hotaru in afterward, and maybe see Aidou. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay Saya, I'll help you."

"Thanks so much, Harugichi!"

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. I let her hug me, but pushed her away after a few moments. "You can just call me Taura. I really prefer it."

Saya and I met her best friend Hotaru outside the Sun Dorms. It was still early morning, so we knew the Night Class students would be home in the Moon Dorms right now. They sure were a strange bunch, sleeping during the daytime? Who does that?

"This way," Saya said, racing along the walkway to the entrance of the school. The Sun Dorm's guard let us through after I told him we were just going to do some early studying in the library. "Yuuki and Zero are always patrolling around the eastern side of the school at this time. They're tired right now too, because they've been up all night. The plan is this. Taura goes to meet Yuuki and Zero at the east entrance. She'll talk to them, laugh, whatever. Hotaru and I will go to the big tree on the western side of the grounds, you know the one right by the fence to the Moon Dorms? We'll scale it, jump down and _voila_! We're in! Does that sound like a plan, or does it sound like a _plan_!?"

Gosh, this sounded like some cliché spy movie…

"It er… sounds like a plan," I said.

I jogged to the eastern garden, where I knew Zero and Yuuki were waiting. They seemed a bit surprised to see me, but not upset. Still, I could tell they didn't really want me there at the moment. It was a strange sentiment to put across, especially considering the fact that Zero and Yuuki often didn't get along.

"What are you doing here, Harugichi?" Zero wondered, his arms crossed. "Isn't a bit early for you to be out of the dorms?"

"I came to study a bit a the library, but saw you two through the window. You're on duty right now, I guess. Sorry for bothering you." It felt weird lying to them like this, not because I cared, but because I didn't think I knew them well enough to strut down to talk to them at 5:00 in the morning.

"It's alright, Taura," Yuuki said, shooting a glare at Zero. "We were just about finished anyway. We can walk back to the Sun Dorms together if you want—"

"No!" I said, a bit louder than I'd intended. I ducked down and started picking weeds from one of the flowerbeds. "I-I thought I'd weed the garden a bit, you know. You two should help! Gardens need to be tended at all times."

I was smiling a bit too wide, and Zero caught it with a rude sneer. Yuuki on the other hand ducked into the dirt with me immediately. I blinked, surprised by her gullibility.

"You're right! The Chairman was kind enough to have all these planted, the least we can do is take care of them! Zero, get down here right now!"

"This is so _stupid_," Grumbled Zero as he joined us on the ground. His fingers were nimble as he plucked the weeds, but I noticed that he was grabbing flowers also. Well, at least this would keep them busy. I felt like a fool, but I supposed it would be worth it if I could get another look at the Night Class.

_Shut up_. I told myself angrily. I was seriously starting to sound like the fan girls… but I knew that it was for a different reason. That made it okay that I was helping girls sneak into the Moon Dorms, right? They were perfectly harmless as it was.

"Yuuki, I'm going to go weed the western gardens now, okay? You and Zero should can finish up here!"

"Okay!" Yuuki said, waving her dirty hand in the air. "It's really looking great. Next spring the garden will be so beautiful!"

I trudged off through the gardens, only a bit guilty for making up such a horrible excuse. At least she'd believed it, hadn't she? I couldn't shake the suspicion that Zero _hadn't_. He was probably following now far behind me. I still couldn't believe I was doing something so stupid. I wondered if Saya and Hotaru had found their way in unscathed…

It didn't take me long to locate the tree Saya had mentioned. It was a huge oak that grew right beside the fence. Branches extended into the Moon Dorms' grounds, and I knew it wouldn't be too tricky to scale my way up.

Grasping the first branch, I hoisted my body into the air. I used knots and small branches for support until I was high enough to reach one of the thicker branches. From there, I crawled along it right to the edge, from which I swung to the ground. I hit it with a muffled sound.

Shaking my head, I squinted through the trees. I had thought the girls would wait for me, but I couldn't see them anywhere. I called their names a few times; no response came. This could be bad, I thought as I inched through the fallen leaves of the grove. It sided another path, and it was completely empty. I wasn't enough of a fool to walk on the actual path, so I stayed in the woods as long as I could. Eventually I came to a small paved clearing surrounded by flowerbeds.

Typical. This place was even fancier than the Sun Dorms…

I halted at the edge of the building. It was large and resembled the school building, but had a black roof. Huge oak doors served as the entrance, but I wasn't planning on going anywhere near there. I crept along the edge to the back of the building, where windows lined the walls. Only one was open, and it allowed crimson curtains to spill out across the frame.

I was such a creep! I knew it, yet I still backed up until I could see inside the window. Only a sliver of the room beyond was visible to me. I looked closer, trying to see something—anything—but it was impossible. I took another step back, and my foot cracked against a piece of wood—

_Damn_! I flinched, perfectly aware of how loud it had been. I continued to walk back, partly in an attempt to find another tree to climb. I wanted to get out of here now. I was worried I would get caught…

"Ah!"

I shrieked when my ankle struck something hard. Another branch? This time I actually fell backwards. Expecting to hit the ground, I braced myself—there was a loud _SPLASH_!

Oh nooo…

I groaned in complete and utter frustration. I'd fallen backwards into a fountain! Water seeped into the material of my skirt and shirt. It was freezing cold. I cursed Saya and Hotaru under my breath. Where the heck were they? They'd been so keen on coming here, but now they were nowhere to be found.

"Oh, I thought I smelled something nice outside."

My attention snapped back to the open window, behind which the blond boy—Aidou—now stood. His elbows were braced against the frame, and he yawned, his eyes twinkling in the early morning light.

"Wait right there! I'll be down in three seconds!"

He really was down in three seconds. It was actually rather impressive—I might have cared more if I wasn't soaking wet. He appeared from around the corner of the building, dressed in pajamas and his Night Class uniform jacket.

"How did you get in here?" He asked. I shrugged my wet shoulders.

"Climbed a tree."

"_Really_? Did you come all the way to see me? If so, then I can't thank you enough. What a cute girl you are, too."

His compliments were very irritating. I imagined how the other girls would've reacted, and I felt sick to my stomach. They'd be drooling over him right now, bowing, possibly planting kisses on his bare feet. Still, I shook the water from my hair and wondered in a flat voice.

"Are you going to help me up, or what?"

"I'm Hanabusa Aidou, heir to the illustrious Aidou family.. and you, my clever blossom, _are_?"

"Taura," I responded. My skirt was completely soaked now. I didn't even other trying to shake it off as I allowed Aidou to help me up from the fountain. His hands were soft and pale, like the rest of him. Not that I thought his personality to be particularly _pale_. He was actually rather blunt as far as I could tell.

"Aren't you cold? Would you like to borrow my jacket?"

"I'm fine—"

"No, I insist."

He removed his jacket with a fancy flourish and wrapped it around my shoulders. I was actually very appreciative for the extra warmth, but didn't mention it as he tucked it firmly over me. His eyes traced my face, and then my throat and chest. I felt heat sweep over my cheeks.

"Now, what can you do to repay my kindness—"

"I'm leaving," I said quickly. "I've got class in under an hour."

"Don't go yet, please! At least let me treat your wound…"

Wound? I told him I wasn't hurt, but he gestured towards a tiny scratch on my cheek. I scowled. "I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

"Wait… you smell so nice!"

I ignored his pleas and walked back towards the big tree. I climbed it again and jumped down. I knew I had to go back to the Sun Dorms to change, so I raced there. When I got back I saw Saya sitting on her bed, looking very depressed. She perked up when she saw me.

"Taura! I'm so glad you're okay! The guards caught us before we even made it to the Moon Dorm. They dragged us back here. We were so worried about you—we thought you'd gotten lost…" Saya's eyes fell on the blazer, and she reddened. "Hang on. Taura, who's jacket is that? It looks like it belongs to one of the Night Class students…?"

"Er… it's orange-haired guy's," I said, and her gaze calmed from a raging from to a peaceful brook. The last thing I needed was her exercising jealousy over me. I know I shouldn't have lied to her, but it was a _good_ lie.

"Akatsuki Kain?"

"Guess so. I tripped in the fountain and he gave me a hand."

"You're _sooo_ lucky, Taura! Come on, sit down! Tell me everything!"

I told her the whole story as she hugged her pillow, but substituted this Kain guy's name for Aidou's. Saya was completely amazed by the time I finished, and giggled loudly. I left out the part about him looking over me hungrily. That had completely freaked me out, and I really didn't want to think about it again.

As I sat in class that day, I ran the events over and over in my mind. I came to the conclusion that Aidou Hanabusa was absolutely _not_ the boy from the dock. He was just too happy, and too eerie…

Thankfully, I'd learned a new name today. Akatsuki Kain… the tall orange-haired member of the Night Class. I would investigate him next. I still hated that I had become so invested in this boy's silly game, but I could no longer deny that I was enjoying myself. A good adventure is always attractive! And besides, I'd finally been able to see a bit of the Moon Dorms. Now I had more questions than could ever be answered.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 4! I can't believe I've already written this much of the story. There's a lot—a ****_lot_****—more to come, so don't you worry. The fifth chapter will most likely be up today! I really hope you're enjoying the story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5: Wrong, Again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Wrong, Again…**

It was raining the next day, so my gym class had to take place indoors. Indoor gym is even worse than outdoor gym in my opinion. There's much less room to move around, so the teacher generally instructs students to run laps, lift weights, stretch or play dodge ball. In that regard, Cross Academy was no different from any other high school I'd attended in America.

Today was a doge ball day, I thought as the teacher dragged a mesh bag of red balls into the gymnasium. It was a large room with a very high ceiling, and metal cages over the lights as an extra precaution.

""Oh man, not _this _again," Saya groaned, throwing her head back to look at her friend, Hotaru. The girls always sat together, but right now they sided me on the floor. A few of the other girls were eyeing me too. I figured it was because the news of 'Kain's' jacket had breached the wall of their ever-listening ears. I didn't care. At least Saya wasn't upset with me. In fact, she'd asked me if she could accompany me when I went to return the jacket. At that moment, I hadn't had the heart to refuse her.

In no time, the gym was filled with the sounds of squeaking shoes and squealing girls. I was terrible at dodge ball, so it didn't take me long to get hit—by Hotaru. She stuck out her tongue playfully and I accepted my defeat by sliding down the wall, yawning.

The game went on while I flipped through my history notes. We had a test tomorrow, so I figured now would be the perfect time to study. I didn't even mind the noise. Of course, once I was halfway through scanning the papers, my mind started to wander. I thought of my aunt first, then the boy I'd met on the dock exactly four days ago. Our arrangement had been going on for four whole days now, and I'd already eliminated two of the five Night Class boys.

I knew this would all be much easier if I was I allowed to ask for help, but that was against the rules.

I still remembered exactly what he'd said when he laughed at me on the dock, "_You remind me of one of my friends_." Well, that didn't help me too much, unfortunately. I'd considered it already, but I hadn't conversed enough with the Night Class boys to know whom was friends with who. Still, it was a clue. I knew that at least one of his friends was very serious…

"Taura, are you coming?"

I snapped back to attention. Saya and Hotaru were standing by the changing room door, waiting for me.

* * *

"So are you ready!?" Hotaru buzzed with excitement, patting me on the shoulder. Classes were out for the day and we were walking back in the direction of the Sun Dorms. She glanced at my backpack and nearly jumped three feet in the air. "It's in there right now, isn't it? Can I see?"

"Why?"

"Just open the bag, Taura!"

I ducked behind a tree and unzipped my backpack. I allowed Hotaru to pull the neatly folded jacket out. She stared at it as if it was a new symbol of world peace. "It's beautiful, isn't it? I can't believe Akatsuki Kain actually wore this!"

"He definitely did, and I'm about to go give it back to him, soo—"

"Wait for us!"

Hotaru and Saya followed close behind me as I approached the gates. The Night Class would be let out in one minute, according to my watch. I could already hear the fan girls coming. I would have to deal with them and find some way to give the jacket to Aidou. One problem. The girls thought it had been left to me by Akatsuki Kain instead. All morning I'd been deliberating a way to talk to Kain _and_ return Aidou's jacket.

"Taura, what are you doing here? You never stalk the Night Class."

"I was coaxed into coming here," I said to Yuuki, gesturing towards Saya and Hotaru. She laughed. She was waiting for the gates to open so she could usher the Night Class students to the main building. Her partner, the ever-silent Zero, stood not far away from her. I'd yelled at him my first day here, not exactly one of my proudest moments; he'd remained hesitant to approach me ever since.

"Hey," I said then. He didn't look over. "Hey, Zero!"

"What do you want?"

"You don't have to be afraid of me, you know. I _did_ apologize."

He snorted, "Who said I was mad at you?"

"Whatever."

"You talked to _me_."

"I meant you should get back to work. Yuuki's already gone."

Zero stomped off and I twisted my lips into a small smile. I'll admit, he was growing on me. Still, I hoped Yuuki would be able to repair some of the damage to his heart. He clearly cared for her.

I watched the Night Class float through the gates like they were walking on clouds. Each one passed me: Yuuki's friend, the blond boy, the very grey girl, the tawny girl and the auburn-haired boy and orange-haired girl. Kain was in the back with Aidou. They walked together, but Aidou paid much more attention to the girls. When his eyes fell on me he brightened and bounded over.

"Good morning, Miss Taura!"

"It's not morning," was all I said. I glanced behind Aidou at Kain, who was waiting with his arms crossed.

"Do you still have my—"

"Shh about that," I interrupted, looking around at the girls. They watched us like hungry sharks. He seemed confused at first, but then winked.

"You just want to keep it for yourself!"

"As if! I just told the Day Class it belonged to that guy because I didn't want them attacking me. Don't wreck it, Aidou," I mumbled through gritted teeth. I made it look like I was just greeting him.

Aidou nodded. He was thoroughly entertained.

"Can I give it to him then?"

"Hmm. Only on one condition." He raised a finger. "Come visit my cousin and me at the library tonight. I trust you know the way."

I felt myself breathe a bit too quickly all of a sudden. Aidou wanted me to come to the Moon Dorms _again_? Last time I'd fallen in a fountain and been practically stalked. On the other hand, I did need to return the jacket. Knowing it was an enormous mistake, I nodded.

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki, come here!" Aidou yelled, and the other boy came a few steps closer. He was so tall he towered right over Aidou's head like a statue. "Go on," he whispered to me. "I understand why you lied to them."

I stepped up and looked Kain directly in the eyes; they were amber and so intense I felt guilty. "Ahem. _This_ is yours, Akatsuki Kain," I said, holding the jacket at arm's length. "Thanks for lending it to me last night."

"Er… no problem?" He said, glancing at Aidou. "Any time, I guess."

"Yes! We're all very appreciative!" Aidou said loudly as he took Kain by the arm. He eyed me once again before they pranced off together. I was left staring at both of them with the rest of the Day Class—gosh, did we ever look like a bunch of fools. I felt Saya's hand on my shoulder.

"That was amazing, Taura!"

"Not really… she nearly flaked out," mumbled another Day Class girl. I recognized her from a few of my classes. "Oh well, we're going back to the dorms. This was no fun at all."

The girls grumbled as they departed for the Sun Dorms. Saya, Hotaru and I remained near the gates until the last of them disappeared from sight, then we took off too. As we walked, I looked around at the school building. I could still see Aidou and Kain skipping away.

_Kain_. I ran the word through my mind. When I'd met Aidou, I'd known immediately that he wasn't the person I was looking for. But this other boy… it was entirely possible. He was around the right height, and he was the right age too. I knew I would have to look into it further.

* * *

For the first time, I thought about how much the mystery boy might know about me after four days. My aunt's name? That I'd told him the night we'd met. He also knew that I was in the Day Class, but that information was practically useless; the Day Class was much larger than the Night Class. I was just one girl, and easily became lost amidst the fray.

I wondered if he already knew who I was. If so, he was a lot better than me at this game. He had promised that if either of us discovered the other's identity, we weren't allowed to boast about it. In that case, I was still in for quite the adventure. Quite the adventure indeed… starting with meeting Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain in the middle of the night. Alone.

I hadn't told Saya about the arrangement. Had I, she probably would have insisted on joining me. I crept out of the Sun Dorms all on my own and made my way across the grounds to the marble school building. Yuuki and Zero were patrolling tonight, but I wasn't worried about them catching me. They had a test tomorrow too, so they were probably studying together by the old oak tree where Zero often slept classes away.

The door creaked as I opened it, and I suddenly became aware that all the other Night Class students would also be here. It made me nervous because I knew with 100% certainty that the boy from the dock was here too. _Ah, p__ull yourself together_! I sneaked down the hall to the old library, situated not far from the cafeteria. It was a spacious room lined with wooden bookshelves, all adorned with tomes of various colors and sizes. I'd been here only a few times before; it had impressed me every time.

"A-Aidou?" I said, feeling like an idiot for talking to myself. There came no response, so I called his name a few more times. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Had he just asked me to come here to play a trick on me? Why would anyone do that? I was so busy thinking that I didn't hear the door close behind me or the soft hush of footsteps—

A hand pressed against my cheek and an arm wrapped around my waist. I squealed, thrashing to escape, completely and utterly confused. What the heck was going on? I kicked forcefully, managing to strike my attacker in the knee. He yowled with pain.

"W-what was that for? I was just trying to give you a welcome hug."

_Aidou!_ The insufferable pain!

"Aidou, you can't just jump up behind people like that—especially girls. It's rude. I'm surprised she didn't bite your finger off," came the voice of Akatsuki Kain. The taller boy stood next to Aidou. Both surveyed me.

"I'm so glad you came tonight!" Aidou exclaimed, completely ignoring Kain's remark. "Akatsuki's excited too, he just doesn't like to show it. Would you like to come sit down with us? There are some very comfortable chairs in the back."

I was hesitant, but Aidou took me by the hand and led me to the back of the library, where five puffy chairs were situated. He slumped down with his legs over the side, his head tilted backwards to examine me. I probably looked defiant, but I wasn't about to change my expression for him. He'd ushered me into coming out here to meet with him to begin with. I couldn't stop myself from recalling the things he'd said to me the last time we'd been alone together. "_You smell so good..." _God, that had frightened me. I shivered. He'd seemed more animal than human in that moment—the beauty had faded from his face, only to be replaced by hunger.

_Never mind that_, I thought, crossing my legs together. I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. "Sooo… why did you want me to come here tonight? It can't just be because you wanted the company."

"You're right," Kain tossed something at me suddenly. "We were asked to invite you here by one of our fellow Night Class members. I have no idea why, so don't even bother asking. He told us to give you this."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it. He _did_ already knew who I was. B-but how? I'd only met him five nights ago, and I'd only ever seen the Night Class boys twice. I desperately wondered who was left out of the five original boys. The brown-haired boy was out of the question, he wasn't Aidou, and apparently my suspicions about Akatsuki Kain had been incorrect as well. That left... the gangly blond boy and the burgundy-haired boy. Those two had loosed so arrogant; honestly, neither of them had particularly reminded me of the boy on the dock.

I took the parcel from Kain and tore it open. Paper flew all over the place, and a monochrome black and white mask was revealed. "A-a mask? What's this for? I don't get it—"

"Hey, don't look at us. We're only the messengers."

I looked at it again. My heart skipped a beat when I noticed a note stuffed in the material. I ripped it open, fingers trembling. I read it to myself.

_Well, I guess you've already realized that I know your name! Don't feel bad. I had an unfair advantage to begin with, but I can't tell you what it is. You know that thing about secrets. Anyway, I know you're going home for the weekend tomorrow. My family's having a little costume party to commemorate Halloween, and I'd love for you to come. This mask goes with the rest of your costume, which I've left with your aunt. I'll still be dressed up, but it'll give us some time to get to know each other. Meet me on the docks on Saturday at 12:00am. _

_P.S. Don't feel bad that I won. As I said, I had an unfair advantage…_

"What does it say? He wouldn't let us read it."

"Um… it's an invitation to a Halloween party this weekend. That's what the mask's for…"

"Oh, right!" Aidou remarked. "He did mention something about a party at school today. You sure are one superbly lucky Day Class girl, most of the others would fall all over themselves for a chance to go to one of our parties. They're extravagant and beautiful—well, you'll just have to see for yourself. It should be a lot of fun, and I'll be there!"

_Great_. So Aidou was invited too? I supposed I would have to bear with him a while longer, eerie as he was.

Kain and Aidou allowed me to leave with my package after I'd sat and conversed with them for a few more minutes. I raced back to the Sun Dorms, my heart thumping at a million miles a second. I shut the door quietly when I got back, careful not to wake Saya, and went into the bathroom.

Sitting against the wall, I opened the package once more. I removed the costume and note, and wasn't surprised to find something else beneath them.

It was a blue book with a boy and girl on the cover. A title was scrolled across the front in fancy golden calligraphy. Yes, he had said he loved manga. He probably would want me to read it before the party—the party!

Was I seriously going to go along with this? First, he'd ruined the game by revealing that he knew who I was, and then he'd invited me to spend more time with him at his family's house. Scratch that; his family's _estate_. There was no way I could go. I made up my mind with a small sigh and turned off the lights. I was so tired… I just needed to get to bed.

* * *

The following morning came with the rising of the sun, bright and glorious across my bed. It hurt my eyes and I was forced to turn over several times. I hid my face with my pillow and slept until my alarm clock started beeping horribly.

I groaned and slammed my hand on the thing. I despised that sound more than almost anything; what I hated most about it was the fact that I would usually wake up a few minutes before it rang anyway, and would be forced to hear it beep at full capacity just as I was preparing to get up.

Even as I walked to school, I was resigned to my decision not to attend the party. I didn't know how I would break the news to the boy from the dock, but I supposed he would figure it out when I didn't show up on-time.

* * *

"Do you have plans for the weekend, Taura?" Yuuki asked me in class. I only shrugged and told her my aunt was coming to pick me up later. It would be a quiet, uneventful weekend. That was what I really needed right now anyway, just some time for myself.

This week had been one of the most stressful and hectic of my entire life. I'd been made a proposition, agreed, run around all over the school, attended classes every day, sneaked into the Moon Dorm, fallen in a fountain, come face-to-face with Aidou Hanabusa… twice, and I'd just finished a perfectly grueling history test—god, I probably failed it too. I just needed to sit by myself in Aki's old attic and get some homework done, read, maybe watch a movie or two on my computer...

Now _that_ I was looking forward to.

"You've nothing special planned? That's too bad. I think I'll be having supper with Zero and the headmaster. He likes us to have family meals on weekends. Oh, Zero's Cross's adoptive son by the way. You didn't know?"

"I had no idea. He's nothing like the Chairman."

"That's true, but I'm not really like him either. He helped raise me along with Kaname Kuran…"

"Kaname? Is he the boy who you said saved you?"

I knew I was crossing into unmarked territory once more, but I didn't care. This whole business with the Night Class had made me terribly curious, and Yuuki had said herself that she was saved and cared for by one of its members.

"Yes, Kaname saved me when I was a little girl. We used to be a lot closer than we are now, though. He intimidates me, and I always feel so worthless next to him."

"You shouldn't," I said quickly, my face softening. "I've seen the way he looks at you, Yuuki. He really does care about you a lot. I can tell."

She smiled brightly. "Do you really think so?"

"I _know_ so."

Once more, I felt good for helping Yuuki. She was such a nice girl—definitely one of the nicest I'd met so far at the Academy. I would have to tell my aunt all about it when she came to pick me up tonight. We would be able to spend time together this weekend, and hopefully I would begin to enjoy her company like I did Yuuki's. I thought about both of them as I gathered my things after class. I packed my everyday clothes, pajamas, slippers, toothbrush and toiletries for the weekend. I bit Saya, who was doing yoga in the middle of our room, farewell.

With a bit of a hop in my step, I went to the front gates. Lin was already waiting for me, her face just as reserved as it had been the moment I'd laid eyes on her again after our six year absence. She was so elegant, perhaps even more elegant than the members of the Night Class.

"How was your first week? Oh, you can tell me all about it on the drive back. Don't you dare leave anything out."

"Of course, Lin."

From the passenger seat I looked back at the school. It was still too big and much too glamorous for my taste, but I saw something different in it now—something I couldn't possibly have deduced before. It was really a mysterious place. I admitted to myself then that liked it here.

* * *

**So that's the end of Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed my little twist in the middle! The story was moving along so slowly that I decided to leave some events for later (namely, Shiki Senri).  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Aki's Secret Cellar

**Welcome to Chapter 6! I had a wonderful time writing this one, as it was something I've hadn in my head ever since I started this fanfic. It gets a bit more mysterious from here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Aki's Secret Cellar**

Japan is a really gorgeous country. I realize people say that about every 'unique' or 'exotic' place they've visited, but it honestly was special to me. Unlike much of America, it had always seemed to me untouched by humans—mysterious. The forests all along the drive back to Lin's house were wild, menacing things that grappled rock and earth, tangling their branches together like a crowd of worshipers.

At some point we passed a sign advertising a shrine. It was a tourist attraction now, yes, but in the past it had been used as a place of respect and worship to the natural spirits. Ever since I was young I'd loved the idea of spirits—I still remember the day my uncle told me about them. It was one of the few memories I cherished from my aunt's house. We had been standing on the dock, holding hands, when through the corner of my eye I'd noticed something leap out of the water—something that certainly wasn't a fish.

"_Don't panic, Taura. It was just a spirit_."

"_S-spirit_?"

"_Yes, they live all around this country, and in every country. You can't look at them directly, but they're always watching_."

After that I played constantly in our small backyard in New Jersey, hoping everyday that I'd trip over a spirit or see a pair of tiny, bulbous eyes peering at me. Strange wish, I know. I wasn't entirely Japanese, but I still found solace in their customs.

Not chopsticks though… never those.

"So Taura, how was your first week? You haven't said a word since we left the school. I hope it wasn't too bad. Kaien really did have wonderful things to say about it, but I fear he might be a bit biased seeing as he's the one who founded the place."

"Of course, Lin," I said with a shrug. "I thought I wouldn't like it, but I actually had a good time. The Chairman was nice—well, actually he was kind of insane, but so are lots of people. Classes were decent, except gym, but I would say that about every school I've ever attended. I made some friends. My roommate's nice—"

"Is that really all you have to say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've just told me things I already knew. I meant did anything _interesting_ happen while you were there."

I blinked. She was acting very strangely all of a sudden, and I didn't know why. The way she'd pronounced the word 'interesting' made me wonder if she knew something I didn't about the Academy. I quickly abandoned the thought, however; she'd said herself that she'd never set foot there before last Monday morning. She was probably just talking about boys or something.

Err… boys. That reminded me of a certain boy who'd asked me to meet him tomorrow night. I'd already decided that I wasn't going to go, but now I was wondering if that was really such a good idea. I really didn't want to go; I wanted to talk with my aunt and maybe eat popcorn in front of the TV, but would he be angry with me if I didn't show? Probably. Well, maybe not angry, but definitely disappointed. Not that I thought so highly of myself. He would just have to live with it, whoever he was.

I know knew that he was either the boy with the green eyes, or the red-haired boy. Neither had seemed particularly wonderful to me; in fact, I was still a bit disheartened that he wasn't Akatsuki Kain. He seemed intimidating, but I could tell he was actually a nice person. The other two… well, they'd just looked completely arrogant.

I remembered how the blond had greeted all the girls in that sing-song, overly flattering tone. He'd seemed so artificial to me, although I'd only ever laid eyes on him once. I wasn't about to take back my first impressions. I just didn't think that way.

"Taura, get out of the car now. Carry your things upstairs."

I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't even noticed when the car had come to a stop in Lin's driveway. She was walking calmly towards the front door, and I was still sitting in the passenger seat with a surprised expression.

Swiftly, I got up, dragging my suitcase behind me. The little wheels rolled across the ground as I followed Lin inside the house. It smelled strongly of stew, and I felt starving all of a sudden.

"I've left supper on the stove for us, so when you're ready, come down to eat. I've looked through the drawers upstairs and I've decided that you can clean them out. I assume you hardly ever get to wear your normal clothes, so you should just leave some of them here to conserve space. Nothing in there is of any particular value, either monetarily or emotionally."

"Alright," I said with a curt nod. I went upstairs, my hair bouncing with each uneven step. I went to the room that had once been my uncle Aki's study, at the end of the hall. The door creaked as I opened it. I was relived to see that Lin had purchased me a new fan.

I have white noise addiction, so I can't sleep without one. It's a bit of an obsession of mine. I'd brought my regular fan with me to school, so I was worried that I wouldn't have one for the weekends. She'd brought a small TV up here too, for which I was also grateful.

After lying on the bed for a few minutes, I felt like I should so something, so I went to the bureau and slid open the bottom drawer. She hadn't emptied them out, but she had said that it would be fine if I did. I removed stacks of paper, pencils and other drawing utensils. There were paper clips, elastic bands, pencil shavings, moth balls—all sorts of things one would expect to find in a series of drawers that had once belonged to an artist.

Once I'd finished with the bottom two, I moved on to the final drawer. It was stuck so I had to wiggle the hinges a bit, but after a few moments it flew open and hit me in the hip. It was a lot lighter than I'd originally expected.

That was because it was completely empty, except for one small, metal item close to the edge. A key. I rolled it between my fingers, curiosity dawning on me. What would my uncle have needed a key for? It wasn't a car key or a house key—it was too small, but too large to be a locker key. I would have thought it was a key to an office, except I was already _in_ Aki's office.

I stared carefully at the key—

"Taura, aren't you coming down for supper?"

I fumbled to hide the key behind my back as my aunt knocked on the door. She walked in, smiling.

"Come on, then. I bet you're starving."

She took me by the arm and together we went downstairs again. The dining room was attached to the kitchen, and was a large room with a round table. Lin had told me before that she preferred round tables because they enabled her to look every person in the eyes while they sat around one.

Two places were set. I took the one with the juice glass rather than the wine glass. It was meant for my aunt, but I hated alcohol anyway. Every time I'd tried it I'd felt immediately sick afterwards.

"I remember you liked cranberry juice."

"Y-yeah, it's my favorite. Thanks."

She served me a bowl of stew. It smelled incredible, and I was quick to dig in. I'd already decided that she was an excellent cook, but as soon as the stew touched my lips I felt a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Well, how is it?"

"Great. Have I had it somewhere before?"

She nodded between spoon fulls from her own bowl. "You have. Aki loved my stew, so I would make it for him once a week. That was as much as I would allow, until you started visiting during the summers. You adored it too, so I declared that I would make it twice a week instead whenever you were here."

I looked down, feeling quite warm inside. I knew it wasn't a side-effect from the stew, delicious as it was. "Thanks, aunt Lin," I murmured, hoping that it expressed my ever sentiment.

"It's no problem at all. I love to cook for other people. It's not nearly as exciting for yourself. It's like giving gifts during the holidays. Oh, speaking of holidays, isn't Halloween this Sunday? Are you going out for candy?"

"N-no, aunt Lin. I'm way too old."

"Of course you are! I was just wondering. You don't have anything special planned?"

Yuuki had asked me exactly the same question today, and I responded with a similar answer. I told her that I would simply like to spend time with her. Her smile faded.

"I'm sorry, Taura. I've got somewhere to be on tomorrow night. I was invited to a Halloween staff party at my office. I have to go. It's mandatory. I was hoping you had a party or some friends to visit that night in case you got lonely."

A party? Yeah, I had one of those. But there was no way I was attending. I couldn't go… could I? "It's okay, Lin. I'll just stay here and watch some movies. I'd rather do that anyway," I told her with a heave of my shoulders.

"Are you sure? You won't be too lonely?"

I shook my head.

"Well, okay then."

She seemed hesitant, but I ignored it. I was surprised that she'd expected me to have made close enough friends this week to visit. Besides, most of them stayed at the school over the weekends. I didn't mind spending a few hours alone—after all, it would give me time to investigate Aki's mysterious key.

* * *

After supper I clamored back to the study and lay down on my bed again. I deliberated doing some reading or watching TV—in chose TV in the end. I was too tired to read. I turned on my side as I scrolled through the channels. I ended up falling asleep to some crime show. The volume was so low that I soon felt my eyelids drooping.

I dreamt of Cross Academy for some reason, and of Zero. Both he and Yuuki were dancing in an unkempt garden, tossing torn-up weeds into the air. The garden melted into a white jacket, and then a mask appeared before my eyes. I was running through a dark forest—things were watching me, hungry things with Aidou's eyes and Kain's smile. I tripped and the mask fell off my face. I was revealed, and all around the darkness seemed to laugh at me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder—a warm hand, a soft hand. I was swept away from the forest. The trees transformed into stars and the ground melted into water. I was standing on the dock again, and next to me was the boy. He was shrouded in darkness, but I was completely lit. Every part of my face was visible to him. He touched my cheek, laughing that beautiful laugh I'd heard for the first time five nights ago.

"Come with me…" he murmured, taking my hand with both of his. He twirled me around and then we were dancing together in the dock. The wood creaked beneath our feet… suddenly I felt something sharp at my throat. The boy's eyes opened, and glowed brilliant sapphire, just like Aidou's. I opened my mouth to scream, but my voice was choked out of me by the boy's hands…

I sat up in bed, eyes wide. My hands were shaking and I couldn't rid myself of that terrible, painful vision of Aidou Hanabusa's eyes. Why did he scare me so much? He was nothing but a spoiled child! I flopped down against the pillows, angry with myself for having a nightmare about such a silly individual.

I turned on my side again, my breaths returning to normal. Just as I was about to close my eyes again, a flint of light caught my eye. It was swift, but I was sure I saw something scurry across the floor. _What the…_?

I got up, wearing only my pajamas and slippers. I followed the glint to the opposite side of the room, where my hand flattened against the wall with a strangely hollow sound. I peered at it, curious once more. I went to turn on the light and came back to the spot.

It seemed like any ordinary wall at first glance, but if I looked very carefully I could see creases along the edges in the shape of a door. My heart quickened as I remembered the key. I removed it from my pocket, in absolute awe that I'd been able to discover the secret so quickly. I'd thought that it would take at least a few weeks of poking around, and yet here I was, fingers inching towards a tiny keyhole situated a few inches west of the left crease.

It fit perfectly, and I twisted.

I breathed slowly as I opened the make-shift door. It was heavy, but I managed it. The room beyond was very dark. I'd remembered seeing a flashlight in Aki's drawer. I retrieved it as in as few movements as I could manage. I was far too excited to worry about anything but this mysterious room. With the flashlight, it appeared to be about the same size of the study, perhaps a bit smaller. The walls were made of rough red brick. It was a cellar…

Aki's secret cellar.

It was still dark, but with the flashlight I could make out the contours of the walls and pieces of furniture. I was careful not to trip over an old rocking chair, maneuvering around it to a desk situated at the far end of the cellar. It was so dusty that when I tried to use my sleeve to clean it I began to cough. In my fit, I could make out a collection of papers on the desk.

Once the dust settled again I was able to pick up the paper from the desk. Art instruments clattered to the ground, but I ignored them. The first painting was an ink drawing of a small child wrapped in a musty brown cloak, holding a lantern. His eyes were wide and bright green—a spirit, I thought. I couldn't remember what this one was called, but I'd probably read about it somewhere in my efforts to learn more about my father's homeland. Writing the bottom of the painting read: _Abura-Akago and his Lantern_.

I picked up the next one. This was of a lovely black-haired mermaid—an Amabie, I knew without checking the title. She looked more fish than woman, but there was still something beautiful about her. The other painting in my hand was of a twin-tailed bakeneko. It had a striped back and strutted on its hind legs rather than on all-fours.

I had realized as I examined the pictures that this was indeed a secret place of my uncle's—his secret cellar. It was where he kept his ink drawings and less uniform pieces. I knew my aunt had probably never set foot in here.

My eyes were suddenly drawn to the largest painting of all, situated against the far wall. I had to use the flashlight to look at it once more, after I'd dusted it off and coughed once more. Eyes watering, I brushed my fingers against the rendered face of a beautiful woman. She was not a spirit, but something about her didn't look quite human either. She had flowing auburn hair. Her eyes were bright crimson, and she was dressed in a dark, silken kimono. Her expression was inquisitive, like she knew some horrible secret abut someone whom she'd spoken to only a few times.

Upon examining the bottom, I noticed that this painting also had a title scrawled in cursive.

_Smile of The Pureblood_.

This painting had been created with such mastery that I wondered immediately why it wasn't hanging upstairs. This was the most beautiful work of Aki's I'd ever seen, and I was sure my aunt would think so too. I considered bringing her here, but thought against it. Aki had kept this place a secret from her for a reason. I needed to respect his wishes. If he hadn't wanted her to see the paintings down here, then I would make sure she never did.

With a smile I left the old room behind, and returned to my bed. I knew that I would have to keep it a secret from my aunt, and from anybody else who visited the house. Aki would have wanted it that way.

My thoughts returned to the beautiful woman—the pureblood—as I drifted off to sleep once more. What was a pureblood, and why had my uncle wanted to hide his ink drawings and paintings of mythological creatures? They weren't real… I believed that most of them weren't real, but there was something about that woman. Even in the painting, she had seemed so incredibly lifelike. I found it impossible to believe that my uncle had simply rendered that woman from his imagination. She was far too majestic.

I thought of the boy again, and of the beautiful mask he'd given me. I could never look as beautiful as that woman. She was perfect in ever detail, from her white satin skin to her reddish hair. Her eyes bored into mine, sneaking through the mask. She would have been able to see right through anyone, just like the boy had done.

Just like the boy from the dock…

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of Chapter 6! The next two chapters will be a single chapter split in half, so a two parter. You probably already know what they're going to be centered around (the party, obviously). Exciting things are about to happen, I promise. Takuma's going to make his second ****_real_**** appearance in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Masquerade at Ichijo Manor P1

**Greetings people! This chapter and the next chapter will encompass the conclusion of the first story arc in my fanfiction. I thank everyone who's read it so far, and promise that there's much more to come. I've finished planning the rest of it, and have a plot and ending set-in-mind. You've already been introduced to a small piece of it. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Masquerade at Ichijo Manor (Part 1)**

I woke up with a splitting headache. There aren't many things I hate more than getting out of bed, prepared for a wonderful day of lying around, only to discover that my cranium feels about ready to cave. It throbbed with each heartbeat, and I groaned, rubbing my eyes with my hands.

Today was Saturday, which meant that the boy's party would take place across the river at 12:00 tonight. I'd already decided I wasn't going, but there was no harm in thinking about it. Either way, once the notion sprung to mind I couldn't dismiss it. He'd requested my presence there. But why? He already knew who I was, so what use would there be in talking to me again? By now I wished I could forget the whole business. If only I hadn't gone down to the docks that night, none of this ever would have happened. I would be a regular Day Class student, as boring as that remains. I could go to school and study without having to worry about the ridiculous _Night Class_.

That probably wouldn't have been the case, though. I wondered if I would be as obsessed with those students as the other girls if I hadn't had previous knowledge of them. I sure hoped not. I would have quickly grown to despise myself.

* * *

I went downstairs in my pajamas, stretching my arms out. My head still hurt so I took a migraine pill before sitting down in front of the living room TV. It was bigger than mine, and there were more channels. I flicked through them with the remote, leaning against my arm for support. My cheek was squished into my hand and my eyes were drooping from sheer boredom. I was grateful when my aunt's unexcitable voice echoed from the next room. I was _not_ grateful for the news it brought.

"Taura, I found a big package for you by the door. Do you want me to open it for you—oh, my…" her voice faltered as she tore the tissue off a large square box. I padded barefoot into the kitchen to join her. Lin now stood with a hand over her mouth, an expression of surprise and joy softening her face. "What is this? It's beautiful."

I bit my lip when I looked over her shoulder at the box. She gripped the dark burgundy material of a gown—decorated with black lace in the form of intricate roses and buds. She turned it over, examining the fine stitching and colorful textiles. Even I had to admit that it was a stunning dress, though a part of me was certain that it was the rest of the costume the boy had promised me in his note.

"There's a letter inside telling you not to be late tonight. W-what's this all about, Taura? Why are people sending you dresses?"

I averted my gaze, contemplating how to respond to her. She was staring at me, but it wasn't a desperate gaze. It was quite clear that she knew just what I was going to say.

"A boy from school invited me to his Halloween party tonight. This is my costume."

"_Probably_? He really went all out. Is he rich or something?"

I shrugged, "I guess he must be pretty rich, not that I think it matters. He lives in that big house across the river—"

"He's an Ichijo? You've got to be joking."

"No. I met him the first night I got here. We both went to sit on the dock at the same time. It was right after the argument I had with you. I talked to him for a while. He goes to Cross Academy too."

"What's his name?"

"Er…"

There, I couldn't stop myself from faltering. What the heck should I say? What _could_ I say? I didn't know his name, after all. I blurted out the first name that popped into my head.

"Kaname!"

_Kaname!? _That was the best I could come up with!? Kaname?

"Kaname? Kaname. I had no idea the Ichijo family had a teenaged son. I've never seen him... well, I suppose I've never really seen any of them. Is he a nice boy?"

Again, I really had no idea, but I still nodded vigorously. "Oh yes, he's very nice. He's one of the nicest people I've ever met." I probably sounded like a complete idiot again, or worse, like a _girl_ swooning over a guy she met only a few days ago. But I was a teenager, so I could still get away with things like that.

"Well that's good," she murmured as she looked back at the dress. "Taura, I think you should go. It could be a lot of fun, and besides, you're just going to have to wait here by yourself all night otherwise. I want you to enjoy yourself, and if this boy is as nice as you say, then you should get dressed up and have a great time. This is a beautiful gown. He must really like you."

I shrugged, "Not really. Anyway, I already decided I'm not going."

"But why not?"

"Too busy, too stressed. Who cares? I just don't feel like it. You can send the dress back if there's a return address on it. I won't be needing it."

I made to leave, but Lin caught me by the forearm. "Don't be like this, Taura. Your father told me you never liked to involve yourself with other people while you were in America; he said you hardly ever had friends over. That's unusual for a girl your age. I want you to have a wonderful time here. It's just an innocent costume party, what harm can it do?"

I snorted internally. If only she knew. This was definitely not just a simple Halloween get-together. It was to take place at Ichijo Manor, which meant that it most likely would incorporate formalwear and expensive alcohol, not to mention dancing. Even now, I was in absolutely no mood to go through with something like that. I doubted a time would come when I ever would be.

"I just don't want to go, Lin. That's all there to it."

I wrenched my hand from her grip and returned to the living room. I lay back against the couch, staring at the TV once more. It didn't seem even remotely interesting anymore, but I watched it absent-mindedly until I heard my aunt's footsteps. She paused, looking at me from behind the couch. I could almost feel the sheer disappointment and regret in her eyes...

"I'm leaving for my meeting soon. There are snacks in the kitchen if you get hungry, but I suppose you already know that…"

I knew she'd just approached me again to talk to me about the party. I appreciated the fact that she cared, but didn't want to hear any more about it. She must've been able to read this from my expression, because she quickly straightened her blazer and went towards the front door. I eyed her as she left, a bit disappointed that she'd given up with so little defiance.

"I'm leaving the dress here for you," she said. "In case you change your mind."

Change my mind? Yeah right. I moved into a more comfortable position on the couch, staring at the imagines on the TV. My eyes grew heavy eventually, and my mind journeyed until it discovered the raw memory of the dream I'd had the previous night before entering Aki's cellar. I'd hidden the key in the drawer once more until the time came when I would need again. I remembered the beautiful woman... the pureblood, and the dream.

As Aidou's cruel eyes invaded my thoughts once more, I shivered. I'd told myself that he was only teasing me, but somehow the recollection I had presented me with a different story. It had shocked my subconscious enough to have the image tiptoe into my dreams. I hadn't wanted it there, and yet it had forced my peaceful sleep to transform into a head-splitting nightmare.

Aidou the _adolescent_ didn't scare me, but Aidou the monster—that was an entirely different story altogether. I didn't know why my mind immediately went to that conclusion. Aidou was no monster, but there was something about the way he had looked at me; something that made me wonder if there wasn't more to him, more to all of them.

I buried my face in the couch cushions in an attempt to silence my buzzing mind. It proved very ineffective. Ever since I'd heard my aunt leave I'd begun to feel guilty… guilty for what? For disappointing her. She really had just wanted me to have a good time here, even if I couldn't stay permanently at her house, even if she'd sent me away to a boarding school filled with rich kids. She wanted nothing but good things for me… nothing but happy memories and peaceful conversations. She wanted me to make friends, find love—she wanted me to _live_. Above all, she didn't want me to survive surrounded by negativity anymore.

I knew deep down that that was the _real_ reason my father had begged her to allow me to stay. That was the real reason she'd sent me to Cross Academy. That was the real reason she wanted me to go to the boy's party now.

How could I disappoint her?

Disappoint my father?

Disappoint the boy… and myself?

The answer: I _couldn't_.

I shoved the pile of blankets off me and raced into the kitchen. The time on the microwave read 12:09… which meant I was already late! How long would he stay? I looked at the dress on the kitchen table, folded so beautifully. The crimson ruffles looked like waves from a great ocean. I knew I would never have enough time to change, so what would I do?

I would wear what was wearing right now. My pajamas.

This whole business had started because we'd met on the docks in the middle of the night. I hadn't been able to see his face, and he hadn't been able to see mine. We'd been complete mysteries to each other. We'd been able to pretend to whatever we wanted. But at that moment, I didn't want to be anyone but myself. My _complete_ and _real_ self. Just like my aunt had been when she'd met Aki.

With that, I practically jumped out the door. I raced through the yard, down the stone steps that led to the dock. I could see someone out there, someone waiting just for me. He was beginning to turn around… I wouldn't allow that!

"W-wait!" I huffed, completely out of breath. My head hung as I dashed across the pier, my heart beating with each step I took. The wood thumped beneath me, the water sloshed all around me, but I kept my pace until I crashed right into the boy. We both fell over on the dock, gasping for air.

"I—wasn't—going—to come." I said between pants. "I'm—sorry. I'm here—now."

He shook his head, exasperated.

He wore a deep hooded cloak that concealed much of his face. I couldn't see his eyes or nose; only his mouth and chin were visible to me, and they looked like every mouth and chin. Nothing struck me to make a decision between the two remaining Night Class boys.

"What are you dressed as?" I asked him, squinting.

"A monk," he said flatly as he helped me up. He held my hand and led me across the dock. He hadn't even noticed that I wasn't wearing the dress he'd sent me. Strange. Also, he seemed almost irritated with me. I found it rather confusing. Hadn't _he_ been the one to invite me? I followed up to the far end of the dock, where it was built from the remnants of a high crag. The stone felt cold against my feet, and I shivered.

Boats of all kinds were moored from the dock. They floated in the water, bumping into each other with supple thudding sounds. It was almost haunting. The moon struck the water behind me, reflected silvery light off the enormous riverside manor not far above us. It looked like an old hotel; white washed, with dark shingles and a single turret. Windows lined the sides; some were open, others were closed. The manor seemed so ethereal; I would have thought it one of Aki's paintings were it not for the lovely music streaming from the open double doors in the back.

The boy led me through them, and I was greeted to a tumult of noise: in the ballroom, people chattered and laughed, talked and called out. The music emanated from a full string band on a stage at the front of the door; it was dimly lit and decorated with pumpkins and candles. They glowed, casting eerie shadows on the faces of the guests. Many of them had dressed up for the occasion; I saw cats and rabbits, princesses and kings and even film characters.

In the back, I the real Kaname leaned against the wall. He was drinking dark from a wine glass, and though I couldn't see him very well, I knew he was observing the callers as well. He was dressed up only in average formalwear (a black suit and crimson undershirt). If he was here, I thought, then the rest of them definitely were. I scanned the room quickly, but was surprised that I didn't see even one of the other Night Class boys. The tawny-haired girl sat against the banister, but that was it.

"Er… aren't you a bit underdressed?" The boy said all of a sudden, amusement in his tone. "Whatever. Do you want something to drink?" He looked up at a large grandfather clock, his jaw set.

What was wrong with him? He was acting completely different from the other night. His reassuring tone had been replaced by a mocking one, and it seemed as though he didn't want to be here at all. I was beginning to get angry. Was _this_ what I'd gotten all flustered over? _This_ was the person I'd been trying to find all week? I was officially an idiot. How could I not have seen him for what he really was?

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing at all," I said through gritted teeth. "I was just going to say that I don't care who you are anymore. I figured out you're either the blond or the red-head." Even in my frustration, I was trying to peer under his hood. He laughed, but it was a very different laugh from the one he'd shown he before.

"Who do you want me to be?"

I looked over at him, my eyes narrow. He was just teasing me now. I hated the feeling. He was acting like a completely different person, and I hated it. "You really think I'm going to surrender myself to your strange fantasy? It makes you sound like a real lowlife."

"Really? I actually thought it would be a nice way to end the evening," said a voice behind me. I swiveled around and my eyes widened. It was the boy… again.

"But—"

I turned me head back towards the balcony, but the other boy was already gone. This new boy was clearly taller, but wore an identical hooded cloak so I couldn't see the color of his eyes or hair. Only the lower regions of his face were visible to me, and like the other, he was as white as marble.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, walking around me with crossed arms. I felt like glaring at him. He was completely toying with me now—teasing me for absolutely no reason. I didn't like the feeling of being tricked; honestly, I doubted there was a person in the world who did. "You're not wearing the dress," he said, but he didn't sound disappointed. "You look… nice."

"Come on, there's no need to lie. You know I look completely out of place. I'm wearing pajamas decorated with pink and blue kittens on them for god's sake." I laughed as best as I could, trying to conceal the anger in my voice with amusement. "Anyway, I'm not sure I want to talk to a guy who breaks his own rules."

"Did I?"

"Mmhm. Rule #1," I raised a finger. "No help."

"Ah, but I only asked 'them' for a favor. I never told them what they were agreeing to or why they were agreeing to it. One of them guessed, I think, but he's just intuitive like that. I couldn't help it."

I took a deep breath and ventured, "So is it safe to believe that you're the real one?"

He grinned. "Maybe, maybe not. For all you know I could be the intuitive friend, or I could be making this up as I go along. Some people are just lucky."

He was seriously beginning to test my patience. I was about ready to go home to my aunt's house. Thankfully, I was already dressed for bed. I leaned my back against the railing, not wanting to look up because I knew the boy was standing directly in front of me.

"Do you want to dance with me, Miss Harugichi? I would like to dance with you, even if you don't know who I am. It's better that way, isn't it? It's mysterious…"

I'd had just about enough of mysteries, but I took his hand in mine. As we wandered onto the dance floor, I felt eyes on me. I looked around. There were four practically identical cloaked figures now. Four! They circled me like vultures around a carcass, each smiling beneath a deep cowl. Eerie as they were, I couldn't take my eyes off them. Was this some sort of game too? Yes, I knew it was. I was supposed to guess which of the four was the boy I'd met on the pier. All of this, I realized with a jolt, had been planned by him!

He'd started the rumor about the tree between the east gardens and the Moon Dorms! He'd made sure Saya and Hotaru were caught, while I was left to meet Hanabusa Aidou. He'd told Aidou and Kain to ask me to meet them so they could deliver the mask and invitation! And now here I was, standing alone with four paths ahead of me. Three of them, I knew, led only to a forest of thorns.

I turned from side to side, looking at each. I hoped my expression was simply curious, but I could feel the fury leaching into my gaze. I watched the whole hall—all the people who had gathered here to celebrate in the Ichijo family's manor. People laughed, danced and talked merrily.

Watching them, I suddenly knew what I had to do...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next one even more! I'm a bit worried that the story has progressed too quickly, but I suppose I'll just have to live with it. What did you think about Taura attending the party in her pajamas? I wanted to connect her experience with her aunt's; that idea popped into my head a while ago. Please REVIEW!  
**

**Have an awesome day! PART 2 will definitely be up sometime tonight!**


	8. Chapter 8: Masquerade at Ichijo Manor P2

**As promised, here's the eighth chapter. It's the second part of chapter seven, so make sure you've read that first, otherwise you won't understand what's going on at all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Masquerade at Ichijo Manor (Part 2)**

There were four of them now, and they circled me, each smiling beneath a deep cowl. Eerie as they were, I was fully aware that one of them was the boy whom I'd encountered at the docks—one in three. This was all part of the game he'd organized just for me. The climax, if you will. It had all come down to this single moment.

I took a careful step towards the first figure. He bowed so low his fingers brushed the floor. With a nervous intake of breath, I linked arms with him and allowed him to lead me to the very center of the ballroom. Guests danced all around us, cheerfully taking each other's hands and capering together in an uncanny fashion. The other three figures followed, shuffling along like a trio of specters.

Without warning, the first boy spun me around. I nearly fell; I was _not_ accustomed to this feeling, but he caught me with one hand and lifted me back to him. I'd only ever danced with my father before, and I'd been very young at the time. I couldn't remember anything in particular, but it didn't seem to matter, for the boy led as we danced. It was an awkward mess, but I was still too preoccupied with trying to peer beneath his hood. Each time I came close he would tug it down further and grin.

_Grin…_

I examined it more closely, and with a pang of intuition realized that I recognized it! This was unmistakably the grin of Akatsuki Kain!

With a forced movement, I twisted around him, my sights set on the second of the four cloaked figures. I beckoned him closer. He bounded towards me—bounded, just like a nervous rabbit. I smirked as he wrapped his arms around me waist and danced with me too. I already knew who _this_ figure was. He was significantly shorter than two of them, and he moved in a way that suggested joviality. There was only one Night Class member I knew of with that trait.

I rested my chin on his shoulder as we swayed and whispered in his ear, despite my fear of him. "You're not fooling anyone, Hanabusa."

He laughed and leaned in. "Oh well. He told us this would be fun, and I'm liking it so far. I forgot to ask you the last time we saw each other; what's your blood type, Taura?"

I shoved him away, glaring. I was getting sick of his constant creepy remarks, and that had just about chilled me to the bone. What was his obsession with blood? When I'd fallen near the Moon Dorms and cut my cheek, he'd noticed it immediately. He'd even begged to help. But why? Part of me knew that it couldn't be for any good reason. That hungry look that had invaded his eyes made me sure of that.

The third figure approached me while I was still staring at Aidou. He was shorter than Kain, but taller than Aidou. He reminded me most of the one who I'd tackled on the docks, but I couldn't be sure. He was certainly the least assertive dancer so far. His grip was loose, as if he didn't care if I followed along or not. His feet moved with practice, yet he was so indifferent that there were a few moments when he almost knocked me to the ground.

I tried desperately to keep up, but upon looking at up, noticed that his eyes were directed elsewhere. He was staring at a beautiful young girl in a blue dress with absolute _longing_. I recognized her from the Night Class. Each time I'd seen her, she'd been accompanied by the red-haired boy.

I removed his hands from my waist, shaking my head. "You don't have to stay here with me. Go see her."

He shrugged dismissively, but I knew he was grateful for my words. He had to be. He left me alone on the dance floor, but I knew with certainty that I wouldn't remain by myself for long. With a deep breath, I swiveled around. Excitement filled me, suspense fueled my limbs and made my heart beat like a deep drum. There was only one left—one boy. He had to be the one. I opened my mouth to speak, but just as I faced the balcony once more, the smile I'd maintained throughout the swivel was wiped clean off my face.

He was gone already.

The hall was silent.

I only heard the sounds of my own heart and the gentle whispering of the wind from the open balcony doors. It was a world at rest, a world at peace, and yet… a single scream rang out above the throng. And another.

"AHHHHH! What is that _thing_?"

"Get it away! Help!"

My eyes widened.

All around me, people were running, trying desperately to flee from whatever pursued them. I didn't even see it at first, but as I slowly grew accustomed to the shrieks of pain and surprise, a dark form became visible to me. It leaped across the room, guttural hisses echoing wherever it touched ground.

A woman was crying only a few feet away from me. Her husband was on the ground, blood gushing from a wound in his chest. I needed to help them! I ran to her side and pressed my hands against the gash. Apply pressure. Everyone knew that was the right thing to do!

"I-it's a Level E…" said the woman, her shoulders shaking violently. The blood seemed to be bothering her very much. "The beasts in human form… vampires did this to him." _Level E? Vampire?_ I opened my mouth to ask her what she was talking about.

I never felt the strike that brought me to my knees. The world all around me was collapsing, and in no time, I was too. My head struck the cold floor, and though I murmured pleas from deep in my chest, nobody discerned my voice amidst the far louder cries. The woman screamed even louder.

My mind went blank, everything did. It was the exact opposite of the night I'd met the boy. Then, blackness had reigned over all, but right now my vision was clouded with mist—thick, swirling mist that drenched everything around me. I tumbled through fields of nothingness, oceans of white, colorless haze that expanded endlessly.

"… Follow it, Takuma!"

"What about the other one—!?"

"Go now!"

I groaned… the voices in my head seemed to prod at me. It was uncomfortable, and I begged it to stop, rolling over and covering my face with my arms. I could feel my body shaking—trembling with fear and confusion. Through all the commotion, I heard a calm voice yelling orders, calling out to the others perhaps.

I opened my eyes carefully. I could tell that I was still on the floor. I remained as still as possible, moderating my breaths so they wouldn't sound too artificial. A few feet away from me stood a group of six people. _The Night Class_.

"How did they even get in here? Despicable creatures!"

"That's not the question. _Why_ would they? Kuran was here the whole time! As a pureblood, his presence should have been enough to ward off any of those things…"

"Aidou, shh! There are still humans here!"

"Oh, relax. Kain knocked them all out!"

"Not _all_ of them," Kaname's voice was suddenly frigid. "Aidou, go check on that girl in the… pajamas. I thought I saw her eyes flicker a moment ago."

_Damn it_!

I squeezed my eyes shut, but the damage was done. Aidou flipped me over and stared at me rather quizzically, his wide gaze never leaving my face. If I hadn't been so frightened I might have glared at him. "You're right, Kuran. She's awake…"

"Bring her over here."

Aidou lifted me off the ground with ease, draping my arm over his shoulders as he helped me walk to where Kaname and the others now stood. Kaname caught me by the wrist. His touch was gentle, but his stare was as hard as steel.

"Do you think she saw anything?" Asked the orange-haired girl, crossing her arms. She leaned against the red-haired boy now.

"No… I think she saw _everything_."

"B-but that doesn't mean she understood any of it, right Kaname? She's just a human, after all."

"Look at the defiance in her eyes. She knows something, but she doesn't yet know what she knows. She's caught between fantasy and reality, life and dreams. She's still a bit out of it right now, but it'll only be a matter of time before she starts asking questions."

"And Seiren's not here, so we can't even erase her memory!" Aidou groaned, rubbing his eyes. "This is all stupid Takuma's fault. He's the one who invited her here in the first place."

Kaname glanced at the boy next to him. "Is that true, Ichijo? Did you ask this human girl to come here?"

The boy opened his mouth to respond, but seemed somewhat unaware of what to say. He looked at each of his classmates, and then his gaze rested on me for the first time. It was _him_. I knew it now, but none of that mattered anymore. Three words lingered within my mind, trapped there like a hoard of rats. _Level E, pureblood… and vampire._

I averted my gaze from his, and he bit his lip with shame.

"It's true, Kaname. I did invite her. We met a few nights ago, and I thought she was nice so I asked her to meet me here tonight. She's living in the house across the river with her aunt."

"Then that's where you'll take her now," Kaname said, and he thrust my limp form straight into Takuma's arms. He caught me by the shoulders and looked back at Kaname.

"We're not going to call for Seiren?"

"Not yet. She's a student at the Academy, so we can have her memory erased when she returns on Monday. For now, you're going to bring her back to her aunt's house, and you'll visit her tomorrow morning. She'll have questions you one of us can answer," Kaname bit back a furious glare at Takuma. "You're only to tell her what she needs to know, and you're to make sure she understands how important it is."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, wouldn't it be better to call for Seiren now? We could have her memory erased in no time at all. The Chairman wouldn't have to know." Aidou said. He looked from me to Kaname, his delicate face wrought with worry.

Kaname smiled and remarked, "Since when did you start questioning me?"

* * *

"Don't worry, you're safe now," the blond boy said as he carried me across the dock. It moaned beneath his feet, but he seemed not to notice. His eyes were fixed on my aunt's house across the river. "I'm sorry if Kain hit you too hard. We just couldn't have humans watching as we disposed of those monsters. I suppose you still saw, though. I'm sorry I involved you in this."

My whole body ached, and I felt too tired to respond. I stared at him the whole while, drinking in every aspect of his face. He was the one I'd disregarded almost immediately… the one I'd thought artificial. Still, I could easily see the boy from the dock in his calm, gentle eyes. They were bright green in color, but I looked beyond their mere beauty, to the shame that rested deep within his heart. He truly did regret involving me. I regretted it too…

Takuma Ichijo was his name. Takuma.

"T-Takuma?" I said, and his gaze snapped immediately on me. I blinked back tears.

"You're pulling my hair…"

* * *

I must've fallen asleep before Takuma brought me back to Lin's house, because before I knew it I was lying in my bed in Aki's study once more. The blankets were tucked firmly around me, but I could feel that I was still wearing my pajamas. I just stared at the ceiling for a while… it might have been hours, I couldn't tell anymore.

Frustrated, I threw the covers off me and sat up in bed. I got up and undressed. It was difficult in my haste to remove my clothes, but I managed after a few attempts, and slipped out of it. I pulled my housecoat on over my undergarments, shivering from exposure. I only noticed then that the window was still open.

Had he used it to climb out last night…?

_Last night_. The night of the Ichijo's Halloween party. I'd been practically dragged there by a hooded boy, danced with three others and finally been knocked out! All because of some secret the Night Class students were so obsessed with keeping. Pureblood… Level E. Vampire? What were they? I supposed I might never know. They'd mentioned something last night about erasing my memories.

"Taura, get the door for me, won't you? My hands are full!"

I blinked. Right, Lin would be back by now. I knew I couldn't drag her into this mess, so after locking the window again I stumbled downstairs. Rubbing my eyes, I opened the door; I froze. Standing on the door, beaming, head cocked to the side, was the Takuma Ichijo…

"Good morning, Miss Harugichi—"

I slammed the door in his face.

"Who was it?" Called my aunt.

"Er… bible sellers?" I replied, worried that it had come out as a question. I didn't even know if they had those in Japan. Still, my aunt must've believed me because she didn't respond again. I trudged back up the stairs to Aki's room. I slid my back down the closed door, leaning my forehead against my arm. I had a pounding headache.

_Tap! Tap!_

I looked up, and my jaw just about dropped. There he was again, except this time he'd managed to climb up the side of the house. He leaned against the window, tapping against the glass with his bare knuckles. But how had he gotten up so high in such a short amount of time? The answer, I suspected, rested only with him.

"I really need to talk to you, Miss Harugichi. Please let me in. I brought snacks!" He lifted his foot, off which dangled a basket filled with an array of fruits and pastries. "I realize you're probably still scared, but you don't have to be afraid of me."

_Was he ever reassuring._ I thought, biting my lip.

"I'm not afraid," I told him in a firm voice. "I just don't want anything more to do with this."

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept that. You know too much already, and Kaname said that he didn't want your memory erased. He left you in my care, so please just let me in."

Taking a very deep breath, I got up off the floor. He smiled brightly when my hands lifted the latch. I pulled the window open and he almost fell right through it into Aki's old study. Snacks from his basket spilled all over the floor. I helped him pick them up in complete silence, then instructed him to take a seat in Aki's old drawing chair.

I went to the door then, and deliberated leaving it open just a bit. I wondered if I really wanted to be alone with him… whatever he was. I didn't have much choice. It was either leave it shut, or risk my aunt overhearing us.

I sat cross-legged on my bed and picked at my nails until I heard him clear his voice. I looked slowly up at him.

"So I'm sure you've got a lot of questions to ask me, but here isn't really the best place for me to answer them. I realize you're probably going to say no, but would you consider coming back to my house so we can talk without the chance we'll be overheard?"

"No," I said flatly. "Don't worry. My aunt won't listen."

He sighed, running a hand through his straw-colored hair. "I guess you're probably wondering about what you heard last night. I'll do my very best to explain. Of course, it's all very complicated. I suppose I should just start at the beginning." His gaze fixed on me, and despite my best efforts I felt my cheeks flush. "Do you remember what attacked you last night, other than Kain?"

I nodded and described the dark figures to him. "I don't suppose you'll tell me what they were? That's all I really care about at this point."

"As I said, I'll try, but it'll sound quite silly no matter what," he leaned forward in the chair. "They were… Level Ends."

I felt like gawking at him. Level End? _Level End_? Was he kidding? Did he expect me to understand anything from that?

"Level End is the full version of Level E. They're ravenous monsters that hunt human beings for their blood. They have hardly any mental capabilities, and are quite easy to kill, but they're fast, and very dangerous to humans. Three of them snuck into my party last night and attacked the guests…"

"Why?"

"We don't know. They usually don't do things like that. I um… forgot to ask. Would you like a muffin or tart, Miss Harugichi? I brought all these for us to share because I thought you might be hungry."

I declined the muffin he held out for me. He shrugged and peeled the wrapper off himself. I watched him bite into the top. "So these Level E things are kind of like vampires, right? They have to drink human blood to survive."

I literally couldn't believe what I was saying. Vampires? Really? As ludicrous as it sounded, there was a part of me that knew what I'd witnessed last night hadn't been normal. It had to have been something fantastical.

Takuma inclined his head. "They're a type of vampire. But you're getting ahead of yourself." He took another bite of the muffin before continuing. "I'm sure you remember when we first met, I told you that I was in the Night Class at the Academy. You asked me why there were two classes and I said that it was complicated. That was all I _could_ say at the time, but now I can tell you the whole truth—"

I interrupted, "You're actually telling me that that those things were _vampires_. God, that sounds so idiotic! You can't be serious! Why the hell would vampires want to attack _your_ party?"

The smile he'd maintained began to fade as I spoke. "Miss Harugichi, have you ever heard the phrase 'beasts in human form'? It's a saying amongst those humans who know of the existence of vampires. It describes murderous, bloodthirsty beasts under the guises of beautiful humans. Some would say they're the most dangerous of all."

I felt a shiver run through my blood. Yes, I'd heard it before. "Last night," I murmured, almost against my will. "A woman said it to me as she tried to help her bleeding husband. She cursed them… 'beasts in human form'." I looked him in the eyes with complete and utter seriousness. I'd still thought he was joking three minutes ago, but he believed what he was telling me—I was beginning to believe it too. When he mentioned 'beautiful' humans, my first thought was of a group of eight individuals presently attending Cross Academy—the eight most inhumanly beautiful people I'd ever laid eyes on. I spoke shakily. "The Night Class is made of them, isn't it? Last night Aidou Hanabusa asked me about my blood, and when I cut myself near the Moon Dorms, he looked like he was in pain. It's because he's a 'beast in human form'. You're one too..."

I noticed him flinch when I used the word 'monster'. "Yes, I am, but there's no need to be afraid. All of us at the Academy are vampires who wish to peacefully coexist with human beings. I guess you could call us 'good' vampires. Well, most of us anyway…"

* * *

**Well, that's the end of Chapter 8. I'm sorry for the cliffhangers, but really, it's leave to finish a chapter with a bit of inquiry at the end. So Taura knows the secret now. Things will get much more interesting from here. Chapter 9 should be finished in a few days; it'll most likely be uploaded on Wednesday, but it could be sooner. It depends how much homework I'm issued tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9: Accepting the Truth

**Obviously I finished the chapter more quickly than I thought I would. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to all my readers, particularly those who've favorite or followed the story: Alliana2312, Chu33Stephanie, Fan-Fiction-Maniac 1998, Ronniriot, ashala, Imamc, MidnightWolf697, Undertaker's Hattrass and jennelyn12**

**Reviews really inspire me, so keep them coming! I'd like to know what you guys think about the plot, characters, etc. Also, I would really, really appreciate it if people would point out typos so I can fix them at some point.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Accepting the Truth**

"_I'll be back to see you later, Miss Harugichi_."

That's what Takuma had said before he jumped out the open window of Aki's study. Wind caused the curtains to ruffle in his absence, and I could only watch with my hands folded neatly in my lap.

I felt so strange all of a sudden, as if I knew a great change was about to occur in my life. Moving to Japan would be nothing compared to this—a mere trifle of a life once-lived.

Takuma had left before I'd even had the chance to question him thoroughly. I'd been abandoned with many more inquiries than answers. He'd said he needed to return to his house to discuss something with his friends. I supposed the Night Class had remained at Ichijo Manor overnight; they likely had an even larger mess than me to clean up.

Perhaps he had needed to talk to them, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just wanted to get away from me. I was sure to become such an enormous burden. Humans, I thought, weren't supposed to support such a secret—but even worse than a human surviving it alone was the vampire who would have to support that human.

_Vampires… humans?_

What was I thinking? Did I really believe Takuma Ichijo, the boy I'd met on the docks exactly one week ago today. He'd told me that vampires existed. I knew that there was no way monsters could exist. Everything I'd been taught, everything I'd come to believe, dismissed the possible existence of nightmarish creatures and magic. But there was a part of me, small as it might have been, that knew that Takuma's explanations had not been false. He'd believed it all—every word, even the part about _him_ being a monster.

I groaned as I curled up on my bed, pulling the covers right over my head. They caught the air from the open window and formed a makeshift tent, shielded me from all around. I felt very safe here. I wondered if I could simply remain like this forever, if I could avoid Cross Academy and the path that had been chosen for me. I may never have been the most social of adolescents, but I'd certainly grown accustomed to my normal life—an existence that was so easily shattered. This secret was sure to unhinge everything: my relationship with my father and aunt, my schoolwork, my chances of making new friends…

_You give something up, and in return, gain something_.

It was one of the many rules of life, but it was so difficult to accept. I didn't want to have to make any kind of decisions. I didn't want to believe the things Takuma had told me, and yet… I did. But could I really trust him? After all, he was a monster.

What made Takuma so different from those Level E monsters? He hadn't tried to attack me, that was obvious enough. In fact, he'd gone so far as to bring me muffins in an attempt to make me feel as comfortable as possible. He'd cringed when I'd called him a monster, almost as if he didn't want me to be afraid of his kind. He wanted me to accept him.

But what about Aidou?

I wondered if Takuma had been thinking of Hanabusa when he'd mentioned that bit about the Night Class being made up of only 'good' vampires who wished to establish peace between our races. Aidou had tried to drink my blood once, hadn't he? How good could he really be?

_Good… bad_. They were such vague terms. They meant absolutely nothing! My 'good' was completely different from my aunt's or my father's, or Yuuki's or Zero's, or Kaname's or Takuma's. The world couldn't be so black and white. There had to be room for the grays.

There were always grays…

* * *

I answered my aunt's calls from downstairs at 1:00 that afternoon. It was fairly late in the day for me to be out of bed; I hated getting up too late. It had always made me feel weak for some reason.

My aunt stood in the kitchen, emptying the dishwasher. She glanced at me as I entered.

"You're finally up, sleepyhead. Did you have a late night?"

I shrugged, "Not really. I was just tired from school. What are you making?"

"Porridge. And don't worry, there are plastic spoons in the drawer so you don't have to eat everything with chopsticks," she laughed, and directed me towards the table. I sat down, my expression grave. "Is something the matter, Taura? You look nervous."

"W-what? No," I winced. I hated that I'd had to lie to her again, but there was no way I could let her know anything. She would never understand.

"I'm surprised you didn't go to that party after all. I was sure you would, but maybe I'm not quite as good at reflecting my disappointment as I'd hoped."

_Oh no, you're great at that_. I thought, stirring the porridge she'd set down in front of me. It had been Lin's words that had prompted me to race off to the party last night. In a way, all this was her fault. I knew that that wasn't the case, but still. It was nice having someone to blame.

"I'm driving you back to Cross Academy tonight," she told me. "I'm sure you've got homework to do and people to talk to. I've got to go into town too. Does 5:00 sound good? I should be done my errands by then."

* * *

"Taura? There's a phone call for you! Pick up, please. It's probably your father!"

I scurried to the phone. The last time he'd called was the night before I'd left for Cross Academy. It was difficult for him to find working phones in the village where he was currently teaching. I knew that hearing his voice would force all the unhappy thoughts from my mind. I was so excited I nearly dropped the receiver as I tried to lift it to my ear.

"Hey, dad! It's so nice to hear from—"

"Er… Miss Harugichi!" Interrupted Takuma. "I thought I should stop you before you got carried away."

My cheeks reddened. I was so glad he couldn't see me. Then I remembered what I'd heard, and nearly growled into the phone. If he'd been anywhere near me he would have jumped with surprise.

"What the hell are you thinking!? You can't call here! What if my aunt had picked up the phone? What then? You're such a moron!"

Takuma was quiet for a few moments, but then he cleared his throat and spoke cheerfully into the phone. "I'm sorry you're disappointed, Taura. I didn't know you were expecting a call from your father. I'll be off soon, don't worry. I was just going to remind you that I'm coming back to your aunt's and 2:30 today."

I paused and then said, "What do you mean you're coming over?"

"I've volunteered to drive you back to school. I just need to talk to you again, before your meeting with the Chairman and Kaname tomorrow. I'm sure this is the first time you're hearing about this, but I felt obligated to warn you. I think Kaname was planning on blindsiding you."

"M-meeting?" I murmured. "What meeting?"

"They're holding a vote to decide whether or not your memory should be erased. All the Night Class students are going to participate. Usually we would just make the person forget immediately, but it seems there are extenuating circumstances in your case. We would have to make you forget a whole week, not just a few minutes. It would be hard on both you and Seiren."

My eyes narrowed as I expressed my qualms. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Nice? This isn't really nice. I just think you deserve to know what's going on."

I sighed, fiddling with the phone cord as I stared blankly out the window. Birds perched on the roof where yesterday, Takuma had climbed. "My aunt's driving me at 5:00," I murmured. "I don't need your help."

"I'm afraid we simply can't have that. I'll explain when I get there."

He hung up before I had the chance to retaliate. I stood there for a long time afterward.

So now I knew; the Night Class members were cruel after all. They'd tried to organize something this important without even warning me about it first, perhaps so my guard would be down when the time came. I would need to come up with a defense, I realized. Takuma might be able to help me with that. That was probably one of the things he wanted to discuss.

I couldn't believe any of this. It was all so ridiculous.

"What did you father say, Taura?" Lin asked me when I returned to the kitchen.

I sat down at the table. "It wasn't him. A friend from school offered to drive me back to school today."

She nodded, "Well that works perfectly. I think 5:00 was too late anyway. I was just too busy today. So what time is she coming?"

"He," I said. "And at 2:30 I guess."

"Oh, was it Kaname?"

I looked at her inquisitively for a few seconds before realizing that I'd told her Takuma's name was Kaname yesterday. I couldn't just correct her now, could I? She was better off thinking that was his name anyway.

"Yeah."

It wasn't long before my aunt informed me of Takuma's presence in her driveway. She peeked out the living room window as I dragged my suitcase outside, glaring at the blond boy who waited for me. He tried to take my belongings, but I wouldn't let him. I piled them into the trunk of his car by myself.

I noticed a man in the driver's seat and looked back at Takuma. "You're not driving?"

"No, I thought it would better if we both sat in the back. He knows about everything, so you don't have to worry."

_Me, worry_? As if...

He opened the door for me and I got in without arguing. The seats were leather and appeared very expensive. Not a surprise. Takuma's family was probably very rich, after all.

He took the seat next to me and buckled his seat belt. He gestured for me to do this same. As the car pulled away, I glanced back at the house and at my aunt. She stood on the porch now, waving. I noticed her nod her head, possibly in acceptance of Takuma, or _Kaname_, as she thought. If only she knew the truth, then she wouldn't be so keen to have me drive off with him.

I awkwardly tugged at my uniform, very aware that Takuma's eyes were fixed on me. I wanted him to look away, but it seemed as though he was waiting for me to say something. I opened my mouth, but then quickly closed it again, feeling perfectly brainless. I looked over at him and he smiled brightly.

"I brought tea for you. I'm not sure if you like it, but I do, and I thought it would be nice."

He offered me a plastic tea thermos. I tried to refuse it, but he only insisted harder, so I cupped my hands around the thermos and stared at it. It only dawned on me in that moment that I was in the care with a _vampire_. Yes, I was sitting in an expensive car, drinking tea with a 'beast in human form'. He was pretty, sure, but I knew that he was really just a ravenous, blood-hungry monster who would have liked nothing more than to tear open my throat and greedily gorge himself on my blood.

Maybe…

And maybe not…

He was still smiling.

"Did you go back to sleep after I left?"

I shook my head.

"Well I'm sure you'll feel better once we get back to school. You've made friends with the Chairman's daughter, haven't you? Yuuki Cross is a very nice girl! Of course, my sources might be a bit biased. Kaname is very protective of her, you see."

Still smiling… god, he was starting to freak me out. Why did he have to be so cheerful? There was nothing going on in my life right now that would give him the right to be this happy.

"You don't have to talk to me, you know. You're just here to make sure I don't go blabbing your secret to every person I see. Hey, there's a bicker now. Why don't I just lean out the window and scream it!"

"I'm sorry you think that," he said, and he really did sound sorry.

I looked out the window at the forest running alongside the road. It was wild and beautiful, I knew that, but no matter how hard I tried to think about other things, my mind returned to Takuma.

"Did you mean it this morning when you called me a monster?" He asked at some point, and I felt my stomach lurch uncomfortably. I didn't know how to answer him—I didn't know enough about him to answer, but I still felt compelled to look deep into his eyes and say 'no'.

"I don't know," I said, fingers awkwardly tapping the top of the thermos. "I don't know what to think about any of this. I don't know how to feel about it; I don't even know whether or not I should take it seriously. I mean, this could all be some cruel joke. But I know it's not. I may not know you very well, but I can tell you're not the kind of person who would do something like that."

Takuma blushed. "That's true. You on the other hand—"

"Don't go there."

We both sat back in peaceful silence. I remembered going through something very similar with my aunt when she'd driven me to the Academy; strange that it would happen for a second time.

"Kaname and the Chairman have organized your meeting already. It's going to take place tonight at midnight. He's instructed me to collect you to bring you to the Moon Dorms."

He'd finally brought up the only thing that really mattered.

"All the Night Class students are going to vote either against or for your right to keep your memories. This was all Kaname's idea, of course. He gets to make a lot of the more difficult decisions."

I snorted, "Who went and made him boss?"

"Well, nobody _made_ him our boss. He's one of my oldest friends, so I really don't like to speak ill of him. It's simply his birthright to lead our race, as a Pureblood."

A hush swept through the car. I looked at my hands as they clenched into fists. "My uncle was a painter. I found a secret room of his in my aunt's house only a few days ago. Inside, there was a painting of a beautiful woman I didn't recognize. The portrait was called 'Smile of the Pureblood'…"

"Purebloods are the royalty of our kind. Their blood has never been tainted by human ancestry, so they possess certain special abilities not known to other vampires. Our species' graph is shaped like a pyramid: on the top are purebloods, then aristocrats like me, Level C vampires, once-human Level Ds, and finally Level Es. Those on the lower levels are persecuted beyond belief. We are very much like racist humans; we value one race over another, simply because of birth, appearance and blood. But I respect Kaname more than you could possibly know. You remind me a lot of him, actually, but you're not as mysterious. I never know what he's thinking. I know he probably could have removed your memories himself after the party. I don't know why he had me bring you home instead. It's strange…"

I bit my lip and asked a question that had been bothering me ever since he'd mentioned the meeting. "Do you want me to forget?

He shook his head vigorously. "That's not what I meant at all, Miss Harugichi! I think it's cruel to take away anyone's memories. I would be very upset if someone did it to me, so why should I wish it on others?"

I leaned my head against the window, feeling the vibrations of the engine. It was calming, somehow.

It was as simple as that then. Takuma didn't care if _my_ memories were removed, he just didn't like the thought of forcing people to forget.

I watched him from the corner of my eye as he rested his head against the seat and yawned, blinking sunlight from his eyes. "Sorry if I seem groggy," he said. "We're naturally nocturnal, so I would normally be asleep right now. I'm glad it isn't too bright out today. The sun doesn't actually harm me, but it's uncomfortable to the eyes—"

"A-are those _fangs_!?" I almost squealed, and pushed myself back against the car door. I knew my eyes were wide and I was breathing swiftly. Just a few minutes ago, a part of me had still existed that didn't believe any of this. But I knew with certainty now. Takuma really was a vampire.

Although he'd jumped with surprise at my reaction, he now nodded his head slowly in my direction. "Of all things, my fangs scare you?"

"Do you use those to… you know," I feigned biting down. "—H-hey, why are you laughing at me? It's a perfectly legitimate question, considering you're sitting two feet away from me. Stop laughing!"

"You're still so serious! It's quite amusing."

"And you're still a moron," I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest so tightly I was in danger of fracturing my ribs. I refused to look at him again. It wasn't until I heard him move closer to me that I was forced by intuition to glare at him—the glare, however, didn't remain. His emerald eyes were soft and endearing as he rested a hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

My heart thudded uncontrollably. What was he trying to do? He moved closer and closer, only stopping when his face was a few inches from mine. Then he opened his mouth slowly, revealing his cat-like canines. I stared at them with a mixture of fear and fascination. They curved just like the needles of a surgeon, and were probably just as sharp.

"See?" He said with another smile. "No need to be afraid."

All of a sudden the car came a stop, and I was jolted from the spell of his eyes. I looked away, embarrassment flooding me like poison.

"We're here," I said quickly, reaching for the door-handle. My fingers remained curled around the door as I stared at the school once more. Cross Academy was as glorious as ever, but this time I knew that, despite all its beauty, a terrifying secret was being held deep within its walls—a secret that would continue to change the course my life would follow.

For better or worse, I couldn't yet say. It was entirely possible that by this time tomorrow, the cursed truth would be swept from my mind forever.

* * *

**So what do you think? Will Taura be allowed to keep her memories? Sorry for the choppy chapter. I couldn't really get my mind around this one. Also, I know I said the update would come on Wednesday, but I finished this chapter much more quickly than I originally thought I would. **

**I have a concert to perform in this weekend (I sing in a choir). I'm really excited!**


	10. Chapter 10: Declaration

**I thought I'd tell you that this is a very special chapter! It marks the beginning of the actual plot (and romance I guess). Gosh, I can't believe it took me 10 chapters to get here. I'm just that kind of writer, I guess. I like test the water before going too deep. Please enjoy! Read the note at the bottom too.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Declaration**

"Miss Harugichi, I'm sure you understand the importance of the situation you've stumbled into. This 'secret' is one that could alter our whole world; for better or wore, I can't say," the Chairman paused as he surveyed the crowd that had gathered in the main hall of the Moon Dormitory. "Night Class, you've all be summoned here tonight to discuss the fate of Taura Harugichi, who, two nights ago, became aware of the existence of vampires."

The group hushed, all perfectly still; the hall might have been filled with marble statues rather than adolescents. Takuma stood among them, his emerald eyes dark in the gloom of the Night Class's house. He never dared to sneak a glance at me where I stood a few feet from Kaien Cross.

"Ahem," Kaname cleared his throat, and was given directive to speak by the Chairman. "I would like to make it clear that this girl is neither a Hunter, nor a unique human in any way. She simply witnessed a Level E attack."

"Where?" A blue-haired girl asked. Her voice was high, but enchanting. I knew she must be the one they called Seiren.

All eyes fell on Takuma, and he laughed awkwardly. "Come on, guys. Way to sell me out." He became more solemn as his lips parted once more. "It was at my family's estate, I'm afraid. I had invited Taura to my Halloween celebration when three Level Ends appeared out of nowhere. There were many human guests there, but she was just unlucky, I'm afraid."

"It wasn't Ichijo's fault, Chairman," said Akatsuki Kain. "I was too lenient when I tried to put her to sleep."

_Lenient?_ He'd nearly knocked my head right off!

"Yes well, it doesn't really matter _how_ it happened. The point is, Taura knows your secret. Kaname and I discussed possible solutions. My first suggestion was to have her memory erased, but it seems we would have to remove a week's worth of memories, and that would have to be taken care of in multiple sittings. So, we were left at an impasse. Kaname proposed we hold a vote. I thought it was a fair idea, so here we are; however, I will have absolutely no jurisdiction here. Taura wasn't on school grounds during the attack, so it's not my business to tread where I'm not welcome. As much as I think she would remain a loyal caretaker of the Night Class's secret, it's up to its members to decide her fate."

I looked at all eight of them individually. Takuma Ichijo, the red-head, the orange-haired girl, Akatsuki Kain, Aidou Hanabusa, the light-brown haired girl, Seiren and Kaname Kuran… the pureblood, leader of them all. It amazed me that such a powerful creature could care so much for little Yuuki Cross. She was nothing but a human, after all. The thought made me realize that there was much more to these 'vampires' than I would ever know. They could be cruel, certainly, but they could be faithful as well.

"Shall we get this started then? Night Class, you'll each have one vote. You'll either vote to have Miss Harugichi to keep her memories, or for them to be removed. Write your choice down on the notes Kuran gives you, and then fold and return them."

There was a bustle of movement as the vampires took slips of paper from Kaname. They filled them in with pens, and then gave them back one by one. Takuma smiled at me reassuringly as he passed his to Kaname, who then wrenched it from the blond vampire's hands.

"Here they are, Sir. Eight votes."

"Thank you, Kuran." The Chairman crumbled all eight pieces of paper in his hand. He nudged me. "Are you ready, Taura?"

Swallowing, I nodded.

"I'll let you read them out, Taura. It's the least I can do," he said as he dropped the papers into my cupped hands. I didn't even want to look at them, but still, I inhaled and directed my attention on the Night Class. They looked so unreal in this light. I wondered silently how many of them wanted to get rid of me.

_Well_, I thought with a small smile as my eyes fixed on Takuma and he beamed again. _At least I know I'll have home vote_.

I picked up the first paper from the pile and unfurled it. "A-against," I read in one harsh breath. I saw Kaname raise a finger, but noted that he already had two in the air. I guess that meant he'd voted against me keeping my memories too. "Against," I read the next one, and my heart sunk. I was sure the next one would be the same, but as I flattened it against my palm my eyes widened. "For." I read the next one. "For." And the next after that. "For." _Three_ votes for me to keep my memories in a row? I was literally speechless. But who… I suddenly understood as my eyes locked with the orange-haired girl's. I remembered how I'd told her red-haired companion to go to her at the party. Could it be...?

The next paper was another "Against," and the last, I announced with a throbbing heart, was a "For."

I looked at Kaname, who's eyes were angrier than I'd ever seen them before. I had no idea why he hated me so much, but it seemed that he'd thought more of his fellows would vote to have my memories removed. He didn't know about the little interaction I'd shared with two of the people standing with him.

"It seems we have a deadlock," he said in a low hiss. "What now, Chairman? Will you vote as one of us, or—" Kaname paused when the Chairman began to shake his head back and forth. "I don't understand, Sir."

"There's nothing to understand, Kuran, and there's only one thing that can be done. The Night Class has spoke its wishes, but there is another who should have equal say in this matter," his warm earthy eyes fell on mine, and suddenly _I_ understood. "It's your turn to vote, Miss Harugichi. You've heard what my other students want, now tell them what _you_ want."

"I…" my voice faltered as I looked at them—all of them, from Takuma to Kaname. In that moment, I realized that I didn't know what I wanted. I remembered my life as a normal girl. I'd loved that life, and so had the people around me, my family and friends. How could I abandon then like this? How could I choose this secret over the safety of those I loved?

Still, I didn't want to simply cast aside my memories like this. They _had_ happened, whether I wanted them to or not. I'd become aware of the existence of vampires, something I'd never thought possible until the moment Takuma Ichijo spoke to me on the pier. It's true that he was the person who had helped me to overcome my initial frustration and anger towards this establishment. It had only been a week, but somehow, knowing he was here had made me _want_ to strive. He was a vampire, and I could never be everything to him, but he'd been a good to me so far. I had no reason to doubt him.

_"You give something up, and in return, gain something_."

Right then, there was no other option in sight to me. Never would I come to regret my decision, whether I was sixteen, twenty-five or sixty; not even in the wake of the maelstrom that my life would become. I was completely sure about it, though I didn't quite know why. I straightened, brushed my hair from my eyes, cleared my throat and shouted my desire to the entirety of the Night Class, "I WANT TO _REMEMBER_!"

* * *

After my declaration, the Chairman stepped across the tiled floor, towing me along by the arm. "I suspected this would happen," he said in my ear, smiling cheerfully. "I'm so excited. There are things you'll be privileged to know now… things about your family. But before that you should introduce yourself to the Night Class!"

He practically threw me into the crowd of vampires! Thankfully, Kain caught me. We both watched with very confused expressions as the Chairman danced around the room like a complete fool.

"You'll get used to him," Kain said, scratching his forehead with his index finger. "But maybe not entirely."

"Taura! Taura! Tell me your blood type now!"

"Shut it, idiot! Sometimes I find it hard to believe we're related." Kain caught Aidou by the sleeve, stopping him from crashing into me in his haste. "Besides, you voted for her to have her memory removed! I saw the paper."

Aidou bowed before me apologetically. "I'm sorry for doing that, Taura. I just thought there were already enough humans here who knew our secret."

"It's okay. I'm not mad—"

I was silence by Takuma's cheery voice. "Miss Harugichi! You made it!" In seconds I was wrapped in a very tight embrace. He spun me around with him. I was practically crying by the time he finally set me down, stumbling a bit from dizziness. "I knew you wouldn't be forced to forget. Even if they'd voted against you, I would've found some way to remind you," he patted me on the top of my curly-haired head, and I felt my face redden with embarrassment.

"Let me go," I grumbled, and turned my back on him. I could hear him laughing again as shoved me forward.

"Rima, Shiki! Incoming!"

I fell forward and nearly hit the red-haired boy and orange-haired girl. "S-sorry!" I sputtered as I caught myself with my arms.

I noticed a hand extending for me, and looked up. It was the girl. "I'm Rima Toya, and this is Shiki Senri," She said, and then added in a single breath. "Take it."

"Thanks," I said, nodding. "And you're welcome."

They seemed to understand my gratitude because I noticed them eye each other awkwardly as I left. I shoved the crowd aside, heading for the front door. I was about to take my leave when the Chairman called me back.

"Taura, you can't go yet."

"B-but why not? Isn't this whole thing over with? I'm keeping my memories; isn't that enough?"

"I'm afraid not. There's still a matter we need to discuss."

He led me back to the head of the room, waiting until the Night Class calmed down again. It didn't take long. Soon, they were all watching the Chairman once more.

"So now that Taura has decided to keep this secret, what should be done with her? Oh, don't look so frightened, Miss Harugichi. I'm just wondering what position you should fill. All those who know of the existence of vampires at this school have to take extra precautions to make sure the secret doesn't slip. Naturally, I've already considered making you a school guardian, but I think your skills would be better suited elsewhere. There's something I've been considering for a long time, and this event has given me the opportunity to explore the idea further. After witnessing the connection my daughter shares with Zero Kiryuu after four years, I can't help but wonder if other vampires could benefit from a similar bond—"

"Zero's a vampire?" I interrupted suddenly, darkly shocked. I thought back to Zero's constant absences, his frustration, his inhospitality. I had thought he was holding back a secret since last week, but never something of this magnitude. Somehow, this revelation made the joy of my success fade a bit.

Kaname's voice startled me.

"He's a Level D, soon to be Level E, and a vampire hunter. Kiryuu has led quite the ironic life; he was born into a family bent on destroying my kind, and when he was turned into one of us, he suffered immense hardship. He's really quite pathetic."

I hated to hear him talk that way. Even if I'd only ever spoken with Zero a few times, I knew that Kaname was wrong about him. "From what I can tell," I said, biting back anger, "you're the only pathetic one here. You're completely in love with a human, yet you think less of Zero for something beyond his control. You disgust me. Zero didn't ask to become a vampire, and I didn't ask to discover your secret, but you still resent us both. I won't listen to someone like you badmouth Zero Kiryuu."

"You little—"

The tawny-haired vampire had risen to her feet, and seemed prepared to attack me. Kaname stopped her with a single look.

"Back down, Ruka. Let the girl speak."

It was my turn to smirk as I looked from the Ruka to Kaname. "I think you're just jealous that Zero gets to spend so much time with Yuuki, while you're confined to the Night Class. Being a Pureblood clearly has its limitations, isn't that right?"

I expected Kaname to become furious with me, but he only nodded his head. "You're right. I do wish that I could see my Yuuki more often, but I'm certainly not jealous of Kiryuu. You shouldn't talk about things you don't understand."

"And you shouldn't judge people for things they can't control."

"Silence! Harugichi, Kuran," The Headmaster warned us to be quiet with a sharp nod. Our attention was drawn back to him, but I couldn't shake the feeling of Kaname's eyes on the back of my head. I would have to watch out for him in the future.

"As I was saying, I've come up with the idea for a new disciplinary team faction: you, Taura Harugichi, will be an Interracial Coordinator from this moment on. Your job will me to initiate bonding between the Day and Night Classes. You won't have to protect the Day Class if anything goes wrong, or supervise the Night Class—that's my daughter's job. The time has come to take another step forward, my young students. Things are different from the way they were in my time. I think that, in the future, humans and vampires will be able to coexist in harmony. But for that to happen, we'll need to test my theory. You'll be an excellent subject, Taura. Later, you'll travel to other parts of this country in order to interact with other vampires and humans who know your secret. You'll observe how they're conforming to the change."

"But Sir, you don't honestly expect her to do this all alone! Regardless of how well-informed she is, she's still only a human." Aidou shot me a worried glance.

"I realize this, Aidou, but I've already come up with the solution. _One of you_ will become her guide, guardian and her helper. One of you will introduce her to the dangers and beauties of the vampire world."

The Chairman scanned the group, his eyes meeting the eyes of each Night Class member. They fell finally on a ruffled-looking Takuma. He pointed to himself, emerald gaze widening to a practically impossible degree of surprise. "_Me_?"

"Yes, Ichijo. You." Kaien Cross's somber gaze suddenly transformed. He became completely exuberant once more, and blushed vibrantly. "Won't it be wonderful! Vampires and humans working together like never before! I'm so brilliant! Taura, Yuuki will come by to see you in your room tomorrow morning, so be sure to greet her kindly! And Takuma, be sure to take care of little Miss Harugichi! The Night Class plus Taura is dismissed!"

There was slight commotion as the vampires each bid me goodnight and disappeared up the double stairs that led to the bedchambers—well, three of them didn't. Seiren, I noted, had left a while ago, and Ruka and Kaname obviously didn't bother saying a word to me. I didn't care, though. I wanted about as much to do with they as they wanted to do with me.

* * *

Takuma offered to walk me back to the Sun Dorms, and I accepted after a few minutes of insisting. It was cool outside, and the Academy was fresh with the signs of approaching winter. The moon cast its silver light on the path on which Takuma and I strode. I breathed it all in; the moon, the cold, and the sight of _him_ walking at my side. The dark reminded me of something, and I broke away from him, striding backwards as he observed me from the front.

"You could see me that night, couldn't you? When we met on the dock, you knew exactly what I looked like the second you got there. Your eyes are much better than a normal human's. That's what you meant by 'unfair advantage' in your letter."

"Yes," he admitted, cocking his head to the side. "You mentioned it yourself. I was reading in the middle of the night on a new moon."

I stopped in my tracks, flustered. He halted a few steps before the spot where I now stood. "If you knew my face already, why on earth did you suggest we go through that whole game? I was stressing about it all last week! Were you just trying to trick me or waste my time, or did you think playing with me would be fun? If so, that wasn't very nice of you—"

He quickly interjected. "N-no, that's not it at all."

I waited for him to continue, but he only began to walk again. He paused when we reached the Day Class's courtyard near the entrance to the Sun Dorms. His fingers laced together.

"You've seen the Night Class too. You know we're… different. Humans are very attracted to us because we possess physical features that are considered ideal for your kind. I don't hold it against them. In fact, I think vampires could learn a lot from humans if we ever gave them the chance to teach us. I think that's what the Chairman wants more than anything. It's been difficult for us to forget our differences, but I also believe that we'll see the light someday."

I agreed with him, nodding.

"Still, our features are deemed very beautiful by humans. Bright eyes, pale skin, soft hair—we're perfect by your standards. I don't like to think about it because as I said, I don't consider humans a lesser species, but I know that if I tried I could entice any of the Day Class girls with no more than a blink."

Great. Now he was complimenting himself. I rolled my eyes and grumbled, "Are you going somewhere with this?"

"I was going to say that the girls frighten me sometimes. I know it sounds pretty ridiculous out of my mouth, but being stared at all the time can get awkward. That's why I was so relieved when I came across you. You were a human girl, but you couldn't see a thing! You were practically blind! All my usual advantages were useless—my eyes, my skin and my hair were nonexistent to you. All I had was my voice. As far as you knew, I could have been a sinister, balding middle-aged gardener with three snaggleteeth and a knife in-hand. I was worried at first that you'd be afraid of me, but instead, you opened up to me completely!"

He opened his mouth wide and laughed, traces of blush visible on his otherwise unblemished cheeks.

"… I loved the idea that you couldn't see me. You were a normal girl. There really wasn't anything special about you, but you still reassured me that kindness and compassion will get you farther with people than looks every time. Be honest, if you'd been able to see me, would you have talked to me the way you did?"

I thought back to that night. He was right, of course. I remembered telling him the story of my aunt and father—it had been so petty, but I'd still felt compelled to talk. "I would have been afraid," I admitted with a shrug. "There's no way I would have said a word. It was like I was confessing something to the night itself. N-not because of what you are."

"Well, at least you're talking to me now. I suppose we're going to have to get used to each other. We'll be working together from now on."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Takuma reached into his pocket suddenly and drew something silvery from his pocket. He unclasped it and draped it around my neck in a few swift motions.

"The Chairman told me to give this pendant to you before the meeting. It's engraved with the symbol of our school. He said he hoped it would remind you that although your life has changed, you don't have to become a different person as a result. He wants us to repair the relationship our races share as a team. Perhaps you can even teach me things about human beings, Miss Harugichi. I think it'll be fun."

I inclined my head, and then gasped in surprise. "CROSS KNEW ABOUT THIS FROM THE START?! How could he possibly have known how the votes would tally?"

Takuma chuckled. "The Chairman's a very mysterious man. I suspect there's much more to him than any of us will ever know. He's definitely the strangest human I've ever met."

"You can say that again,"

For a while, Takuma and I stood in the middle of the wide succession of stone steps that led to the Sun Dormitory. It was a silent way of thanking one another; I knew that, but it was still very uncomfortable. At some point, he took a few steps closer, and I flinched. He didn't miss even a single movement. Honestly, to this day I have no idea what made me deny his gesture like that. I supposed there was still a part of me that feared him and the others like him. Of course, that could not be helped. I was still so new to all this.

For now, Takuma bowed to me. "We were never able to properly introduce ourselves, were we? My name's Takuma Ichijo. It's very nice to meet you."

I bowed to him too, not quite understanding that his formal gesture was not meant in the traditional respectful way. I seemed to realize halfway through bending my spine, however, and blinked up at him. I abandoned the formal approach and took his hand in mine, ignoring the tug of fear that gripped my insides and ordered me to stay away from him. As I shook I said, "I'm Taura Harugichi, a transfer student from America."

"I really hope we can be friends, Miss Harugichi," Takuma added. "Even if you're still scared of me, I'll do my best to fix that. I'll make you understand that our species' are really not so different. Anyway, goodnight!"

"You too, and make sure to get some sleep. You've been up all day."

He pursed his lips, and then his arms suddenly drooped and he became very tired. "I have, haven't I?" I didn't mention that he hadn't seemed to notice until I'd mentioned it. "Must get to bed..." he mumbled, walking away like a zombie.

"One more thing, Takuma. Call me Taura from now on."

With that, I the vampire and I went our separate ways once more—the boy from the dock and the girl who'd cried. As I departed, I couldn't stop the overwhelming of relief that washed over me like waved from a great ocean. They calmed my very spirit, drenching me with consolation like nothing else ever could. I touched my necklace with calm fingers, extending my gratitude for both what it represented and the person who had given it to me.

* * *

**Note: The more REVIEWS this chapter gets the QUICKER I'll update. 'Nuff said. If I get enough, Chapter 11 will be up by tonight for sure. Please review.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Interracial Coordination

**Wow! Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. They really do inspire me to write more. As promised, here's chapter 11. I love hearing what you think, so keep the reviews coming. Anyway, this chapter is pretty long (but not that long). The previous one was just a bit shorter. I keep saying long. They'll probably continue to get longer as the story progresses.  
**

**Thanks to all those we commented on Chapter 10: Cassandra, Random person, Imamc, MidnightWolf697 and ballet022. You guys made up day! Here are the answers to the questions you posed.  
**

**Cassandra on Chapter 6: No, the painting actually wasn't of Juri Kuran. She just happened to have similar hair (it's not her invented twin sister either :P)  
**

**Imamc on Chapter 10: I do read the manga. The last chapter was fantastic, but the one before it was even better. I'm really enjoying the plot progression, and the authoress is twisted the whole thing a wonderful love story. I especially like the fact that it's so reminiscent of Through the Looking Glass.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Interracial Coordination**

Saya was sleeping peacefully when I returned to my room. Upon checking the time, I learned it was 2:00 in the morning already; the meeting had taken over two hours to convene and complete. I understand that it had been of great importance, but it was still a bit irritating that the Night Class would get to sleep their full day's worth, while I would only get a few meager hours.

After changing into my pajamas I lay back against my bed. They were the same ones I'd worn to Takuma's party: a fluffy sky blue pair decorated with pink kittens. They were a bit distasteful, but I adored pajamas. I had so many different patterns that they took up a whole drawer in my dresser. So inappropriate, I thought, especially considering what had come to pass. I was allowed to keep my memories of the Night Class and of Takuma Ichijo. I would be a caretaker of their secret from this day forward, until the day I died.

How utterly depressing.

This new job that the Chairman had designated for both me and Takuma—we would arrange and oversee events and meetings between the Night and Day Classes, and would eventually leave the school to interact with others of his kind. It sounded like a complicated position, and I wasn't entirely sure I was ready to fulfill it. But it wasn't my choice anymore; my final decision had been to keep my memories, and I was content enough with that.

As I rolled over in bed, Saya coincidentally enough did the same. Facing each other, I stared into Saya's unconscious face through tired eyes. As much as she adored Aidou Hanabusa, she was still nothing but a normal girl. He was a vampire—and from what I could tell, the most wild of the whole bunch. I wondered how the Day Class girls would react if they ever discovered the truth. Honestly, they probably wouldn't have cared… even when I'd thought vampires were fictitious, I'd known that there were people who thought of them as romantic and attractive. It had something to do with the vampire's allegory for sex and human weakness.

Gosh, the girls would probably go all jelly-kneed and beg the Night Class boys to drink their blood. Aidou would be completely complacent to that arrangement, but what about the others? Would Kain agree to it? What about Takuma…? There were still so many things I wanted to know about their kind. I wondered as I fell asleep when I would ever understand them, or if they would remain a mystery to me, even with the knowledge of their existence.

* * *

_Knock! Knock!_

"Taura! Taura, open the door!"

"Wha…" I sat up in bed, feeling horribly dazed from lack of sleep. It took me a few seconds to realize that someone was knocking on my bedroom door. Had Saya locked it before she left? I stood up and made my way to the opposite side of the room.

"Y-Yuuki," I said, eyes widening. She was already dressed in her school uniform, and smiled brightly when she saw me. I quickly tugged down the sleeve of my pajamas and allowed her to come in. She took a seat on Saya's empty bed.

"Sorry, the Chairman did mention you'd be coming over. I guess I just overslept," I said with a wide yawn. Glancing at my alarm clock, I realized I must've forgotten to set it last night. I'd missed my first class already.

"It's fine." She said. "I'm not here to nag you for skipping classes, which I guess is a bit strange since I _am_ on the disciplinary committee. That's what I've come to talk to you about, actually. Not classes, the committee."

"Okay… what about it?"

"Well, now that you know about the Night Class, there's no reason to keep the true purpose of the Disciplinary Committee from you. I remember when you said that someone like Zero wouldn't normally be made a school prefect. You were right. We're actually both school guardians; we protect the Day Class students from the Night Class, and vise versa. It's a tough job, but we manage it."

I smirked. "The Chairman told me something about that last night."

"Did he? I bet he was really confusing, though. He told me to explain the rest to you. You're going to have a job somewhat similar to me from now on, but you won't have anything to do with protecting the students from dnager. You're just here to make sure they get along more easily. I think the Chairman wants to test something, but I'm not quite sure what it is yet."

I nodded, thinking of the vampires again. Most of them had been so friendly, but they must still me hiding something. Kaname had said Zero was once human, but it seemed to me that most vampires were born vampires. Poor Zero…

"How are you feeling, Taura?"

I shrugged as I sat back against the edge of my bed. "I've been thinking a lot, I guess."

"About?"

"Zero…"

"Z-Zero? Why Zero?"

"Last night Kaname told me what happened to him—how his family was killed by a vampire when he was only a kid, and how he was bitten and turned into one of them. This secret really does ruin people's lives, doesn't it? I'm worried that something similar will happen to me, or worse, to my family."

"Don't think that way, Taura. Both Zero and I were born into the secret; it was his birthright as the child of Hunters," she folded her hands in her lap, staring at the floor. "I don't remember anything from before I was five-years-old. My 'beginning' was a snowy night ten-years-ago. A Level E tried to drink my blood, but Kaname killed him before he had the chance. I'll never forget how he reached out to me. I know Kuran can seem cold sometimes, but he's really a good person. He's always been there for me."

I wasn't so sure he was as good as she seemed to believe, but I nodded anyway. "We're really just guests in this whole business. We're not involved like Zero or the Chairman, but we know about it anyway. Have… have you ever wished you were just a normal girl, Yuuki? That you didn't know about it?"

It seemed I'd caught her off guard, because she bit her lip and shrugged. "Sometimes, I guess. The others are lucky. They'll never get to experience the hardship that comes with knowing, but at the same time, they'll remain ignorant for the rest of their lives. Whenever I see Kaname… he makes me think about everything we went through together. I could never forget about him. Taura," she looked right at me. I could almost feel her eyes searching my face for something. "Are you afraid of vampires?"

"I think I am," I admitted with a heavy sigh. "But I don't know why. They've never really tried to hurt me before, but I know there are so many things they're keeping from both of us. That's what frightens me, I think. They're so mysterious."

Yuuki shrugged her shoulders. "They scare me too sometimes. I never know what they're thinking, and they're just so much _more_ than I am. I mentioned this before to you. They're beautiful, but there's something dark about them. There always has been, even with Kaname…" She suddenly checked the time, and got up. "I have to go now. I've got a class soon. The Chairman also told me to tell you that you don't have to attend classes today. Just get some sleep. Someone should come by later to check on you."

With that, Yuuki left me alone with only my thoughts and fears in mind. I curled up on my bed again and tried to get back to sleep, but it was very difficult now. All the information she'd given me swam before my eyes, swirling about like colorful ribbons.

When sleep did come, I dreamt of the river, and of my father. Neither Takuma nor the other vampires invaded my sleep this time, but they still crept in the back of my mind, prodding at my memories and thoughts in my state of drowsiness. Before I knew it, darkness had swept over Cross Academy. Moonlight crept through my open window, casting eerie shadows across my bedroom floor. My fan rumbled on my bedside table so loudly I never heard the gentle swish of clothes as someone jumped from my window sill from the balcony beyond. I moaned in my sleep, rubbing my face against my pillows.

"Taura…" whispered a voice. "Taura, wake up."

"What now? Just go away, whoever you are. I'm sick of being woken up for no reason," I said sleepily, trying to swat the speaker away from me. I heared shoes against the ground, and sat up suddenly, breathing quickly. "Who's there _now_?"

"Er… it's me, Taura."

"T-Takuma?"

Of course it was him. I groaned as I flopped back against the pillows in an attempt to ease the fear that had filled my heart at the sound of his voice. _There's a vampire in your room_. I thought. Great. I guess this is what Yuuki had meant about someone coming to visit. I suddenly became very aware that the sleeve of my pajamas was falling down again. My bra strap was completely visible. I yanked it up again, staring into the darkness where I knew Takuma was standing.

"Here," I heard him say. He threw something soft onto my bed. Although it was dark, my eyes had grown used to it already. I saw a pair of grey jogging pants and a sweater on my lap. "Get dressed. I thought we could go for another walk. Well, it was the Chairman's idea, actually. Just for an hour or so. He wants me to talk to you."

"No way," I said, turning away from him. "I've got class tomorrow. I already couldn't go today because I was too tired to remember to set my alarm clock last night. I go to bed during the nighttime. Nothing's going to change about that."

"But you're already up."

"So what?"

"Please?"

I could tell me was smiling.

"How about this. I'll answer any question you have about vampires, the school, you name it. In return, get dressed and come outside. It's really beautiful tonight. There are stars everywhere, and the moon is really quite lovely."

"Fine," I grumbled finally. He sat down on Saya's bed while I changed in the bathroom.

"Where's your roommate?" He asked as I tugged the sweater on.

"Probably in her friend's room. She has no roommate, so Saya stays there sometimes."

"You two don't get along?"

I stuck my head out the backroom door. "No, we do. She's just a bit of a fan girl if you know what I mean. I guess there's really helping that. She's a very nice girl. She's just Hanabusa-crazy."

"Aidou again, huh? He's really popular with the Day Class."

"That's because he gives them what they want more than the others do. Kain and Shiki seem practically indifferent to the girls, you're nice to them, but nothing beyond that. Kaname's well... he only seems to have eyes for Yuuki. She doesn't seem to realize it."

* * *

I strolled along the sidewalk with my arms outstretched like a bird's wings. It would have seemed childish in passing—I had only ever seen young people walk this way—but I couldn't help myself. The fantastical atmosphere of weekend I'd already experienced had brought me back to the whims I'd tried so hard to forget. Secretly, I felt like a child looking into the sky once more. I could remember days my father and I had walked just like this. Takuma and I had already been out for over an our and a half; we hadn't talked much, but I was still thankful to him.

"Hot chocolate," he said suddenly, pivoting so he could see me clearly. I wasn't looking his way, he could tell I was listening because I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jogging pants as he spoke. "I prefer tea myself, but I'll buy you a mug."

"S-shouldn't we be getting back by now?"

"Who cares? The way I see it, Aidou's probably going to think I did something to you, we've been gone so long. Another hour won't do anybody harm.

My face paled at even the slightest mention of his eating habits. He seemed to notice my reaction because he smiled the next time he looked at me. Three was nothing apologetic in his expression, but rather humor.

"It was a joke, Miss Taura! Come on, you can't still get squeamish about stuff like that. You'll have to deal with it the rest of your life."

"Yeah well, I've only known for two days."

"You'll get used to me."

"We'll see," I murmured, hugging myself around the middle. We approached the road that led back to the school shortly, and I peered down it. I was about to head off when I heard Takuma clear his throat.

"Come on, already. I'll get you a mug with _marshmallows_."

"What do you have against going back?"

"Nothing. I'd just rather make the best of my free night. It's temporary for both of us. Pretty soon we'll be back at school working."

"Your freedom, huh? Well, I'll consider going with you if you can tell me this. Where are we going to find a coffee shop a one in the morning?"

"Oh, there'll be one open, if it's owned by my kind that is."

A breeze ruffled my hair as he spoke, and I had to repeat his words in my mind to be certain I'd heard right. Had he really just suggested we go to some shady store operated by _vampires_? He couldn't be serious. There was no way I could go there. "But there'll be vampires there," I said—very dumbly, I'll add.

"So what?"

"I cant go there."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't. I'm a human."

He sighed, his eyes glinting slightly scarlet in the dark. It made me remember that I was supposed to be afraid. I backed down the road a bit.

"I thought you said you weren't scared anymore. I promise nothing will happen. I'll be there."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Come on, Taura. I've had every opportunity to harm you tonight. We're in the middle of nowhere, it's dark, and we're completely alone. But am I doing anything? No, I'm asking you to get hot chocolate with me. You know my secret, and you've got to get used to vampires sometime because you're going to be around us for the rest of your life. It's your responsibility now."

He stared at me, giving me time for his words to sink in. And as they did I turned away from him. I couldn't stand for him to see the acceptance in my eyes—the thought that after all this, I knew deep down that he was right. "What about your responsibilities?" I said quietly. "What about Kaname and the others? You can't preach rules you yourself don't follow. It's illogical. Kaname hates me. Don't think I can't tell that much. He never wanted me to know anything about your kind, but he's still one of your best friends—"

"Taura, you can't be serious about this. Enough. Just come with me."

He grasped my arm, but I wrenched it away again.

"You can't force me."

"I'm not trying to," he bowed his head. "Just think of me as the boy who comforted you on the docks. That's all I really am, Taura, vampire or human. I still helped you that night. I've helped you since then. We're going to be a team from now on. We need to get to know each other, and I for one _want_ to know more about you. I'm sure there are things you'd like to know about me as well..."

I knew he was right. With a sigh, I walked with him away from the school. The town wasn't far from Cross Academy, but we remained silent the whole time. I felt so awkward around him, even now. I couldn't believe he would have to become my guardian. It all seemed like I was still trapped in some dream world. Trees sided us on the road. It was cool, but the wind outside was minimal and the sky was cloudless. The air tasted of snow.

"Here it is," he said. The building was an old one made of solid red bricks and white mortar. A finely carved staircase brought us to the front door. The bell tinkled as we entered, and immediately a gathering of five or six people glanced over. He'd already told me not to be surprised if the other costumers watched me—they did, and I didn't appreciate the feeling.

"They can smell you," he explained after ordering a hot chocolate, an Earl Grey tea and a piece of vanilla cake from the waitress. She was beautiful, but not quite as beautiful as the vampires I was accustomed to seeing at the Academy. "She's a Level C. Don't worry, they're not dangerous like Level Ds or Es. They're just a step below aristocracy, really. They have more human blood in their ancestry."

I was quiet as the waitress made our drinks. It was difficult not to return the others' glances; they frightened me. I honestly didn't want to be here at all, but the thought of making Takuma feel so awful again had forced me to oblige. He was trying so hard with me, but I still continued to push him away.

"Here you are," said the waitress, and I was forced to look up at her. She smiled brightly at both of us, but I noticed she gave Takuma a slightly worshiping glance. "It's nice to see you back, Master Ichijo. It's been a while."

"You know I love this place, Yura. Say," he said in a soft voice, "can you bring me some tablets? I was in such a hurry I didn't get the chance to eat breakfast this morning."

"O-of course," she responded, and left briefly to get something behind the front counter. I heard her rummaging around. She returned with a small black and red box, which Takuma paid for on the spot. "I guess you Academy students are living full-time on these things. I don't know if I'd be able to do it, not when the real thing is so easy to come by." I noticed her look briefly at me.

"They're not so bad," Takuma said with a shrug as he opened the box and dropped a few reddish pills into a water glass the waitress had also brought for him. They fizzled as they dissolved, turning the clear liquid a rusty red color. "Besides, things should be changing between our kind and humans soon enough. We all have to be prepared."

The waitress nodded. "You're quite right, Master Ichijo."

I watched her leave with a small frown. I found it very interesting how respectful she was of Takuma just because he was of higher 'rank' than her. Vampires really were quite prejudiced against others of their kind. Humans were exactly the same, but witnessing it first-hand, I felt a bit confused. Blood seemed to decide everything to these creatures—whether it involved worth or not.

I heard Takuma drinking, and looked over at him just as he poured the last drop of reddish water down his throat. He swallowed it very quickly, almost as if he wanted to get it down as fast as possible. He sighed as he pushed the glass away. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them to return my glance, they flared bright crimson for a fraction of a second.

I nearly fell off my chair in shock.

"S-sorry, Taura!" Takuma blurted, eyes widening. "I shouldn't have looked at you! Please don't call me a monster again…"

"I'm not going to but… gosh, that's freaking weird."

He inclined his head. "I guess you could say it's the 'beast' inside us rearings its face. That's what Hunters tend to believe, anyway." He cut his cake and took a bite, blushing. "The cake is so good. Have some of yours, Taura."

I picked up my fork and sliced the cake. As I chewed it, I admitted to him that it was delicious. I'd never loved sweets, but I knew good cake when I tasted it. "So Takuma, you said earlier that I could ask you questions if I wanted. You said you'd answer me this time."

"Oh, yes. Ask me anything!"

As I looked at him I suddenly felt my curiosity building. It pressed me to begin speaking once more.

"Okay, er… why did Cross decide to organize the Night Class?"

Takuma sipped his tea. "I'm not really sure. Only Kaname knows the Chairman's full intentions, but I think it had something to do with his obsession with humans and vampires living as one. He wants us to get along, even though our species' have been like oil and water for centuries. He hand-picked the members himself from aristocratic families. We have influence over other vampires, you see, so it was best that way."

"Okay," I said. It was just as I'd thought. "What about Hunters? Kaname mentioned yesterday that Zero's parents were Hunters. Are they humans who kill vampires?"

"Yes, exactly. They have unique abilities similar to vampires. They're basically the Pureblood's of the human race. Hunters have killed many of our kind, but they have laws as well. They're like trained assassins who work for hire; they're only allowed to kill the vampires who's names have appeared on a special list. They aren't allowed to run around slaying us whenever they get the urge to. Students at the Academy have special privileges; hunters aren't allowed to approach us. It's against school policy for us to drink human blood on the grounds, so they don't have to worry too much. Hanabusa can get a bit irritated at times, but even he understands the agreement."

"If not then, what _do_ you… drink?" I sudden said, and then clapped a hand to my mouth. "I'm—I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that so loud. But… it must be hard living around so many humans. I hate to bring it up, but even I've noticed how frustrated Zero always is. He probably despises himself for having to drink human blood." I fiddled with my mug. "Do you?—I know you don't drink it on campus, but you must sometimes."

"I wouldn't know. I've never actually tried it." He shrugged, smiling jovially.

I almost spat my hot chocolate all over his shirt. "_Never_? But you're a…" I looked around the shop, relieved to see that the others had finally stopped staring. I mouthed the last word, blushing. I still hated using. "But don't you need it? I mean, I always thought it was like food for them. Um... you."

"Why does it matter?"

"I-it doesn't. Forget it."

He sipped his mug again. Now I couldn't help but watch him swallow the warm liquid. He licked the sweet taste off his lips before reaching into his pocket.

"You drank these before when your eyes changed color…?" I remarked, turning the little box he'd presented me with between my fingers. I opened it, and three pinkish pills rolled across the table. Takuma caught them nimbly.

"_These_ are called blood tablets. They were invented by vampires as a replacement for blood in our diets. They are practically 'essence' in pill form, and contain all the nutrients present in blood, so there's no need for us to drink from humans anymore. This discovery was one of the things that led to the Night Class's success. Of course, some of us don't like to use them… they don't taste very good, you see."

I inclined my head, staring into my now-empty mug. I didn't want to ask the question that was swimming in my mind. I was prepared to forget about it when Takuma spoke again.

"… It's true that a lot of vampires think of humans as food; some think they're weak and simple-minded, and the most natural form of sustenance for our kind. But I've never considered humans a lesser species. I always thought it would be pretty rude to walk up to someone you don't even know and demand something precious of theirs—not exactly the kind of thing I would ever do."

He acted like drinking someone's blood was some kind of special allowance. It was strange, but I supposed that this guy was a vampire. He had to be accustomed to the way his species generally thought of humans.

"Have you ever wanted to drink it?"

His eyes widened and he suddenly seemed very embarrassed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked you that…"

"It's alright, you just surprised me a bit. Hmm. I guess I wasn't clear earlier. I've had blood before, but never human. Vampire children are fed the blood of their parents and siblings, and when the tablets were invented, I started to live off those instead. We need to eat regular food as well, so really we're not that different from humans, other than the fact that we need to drink this blood-substitute."

Yes, I thought. Takuma really wasn't what I'd expected a vampire to be like. He was calm and gentle and kind… did I really believe that? I knew I did deep down, but my fear of his kind, despite how considerate he was, seemed to overshadow his kindness. But I knew that I would have to grow accustomed to him, and to the rest of them. I was now an Interracial Coordinator, after all. I wondered what the Chairman would ask of me next.

* * *

**The chapter ended kind of suddenly. Sorry about that. Have a great night/day!  
**

**The next chapter should be uploaded on Friday the 30th.  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Uncle Aki's Heart

**Note: This story should comprise exactly 31 chapters, so I'm slightly over a third done now. This could change of course, but as it stands 31 chapters is the limit. I've planned out the plot basic events, so look forward to some foreshadowing in the next few chapters. It'll get a bit episodic soon. I want to do some mini-stories for Takuma and Taura's missions, but they're going to be very exciting (I hope).  
**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I loved reading them. Here are the answers to your comments:**

**Cassandra: I didn't want to get the romance going right off the bat (I really don't believe in love at first sight). Every married couple I know started off as close friends. Takuma and Taura aren't even really friends yet, more like very befuddled acquaintances. Besides, I'm trying to get the 'conflict' between them right. Where we're at right now, Takuma can be a bit of a tease, and Taura doesn't really know how she feels. I'm not much older than she is (17) and I feel that way about boys all the time.**

**Chu33Stephanie: Again, I'm sorry you thought the chapter was uninteresting. I hope you like this one better. I'm worried you won't. Anyway, on another note, what would you have wanted to happen in the last chapter? What would have made it more interesting? I'm curious.**

**Imamc on Chapter 11: Yes, Taura will DEFINITELY be getting over her skittishness towards vampires soon. I personally wouldn't have reacted anything like her, but I prefer my characters to do what I wouldn't. It's just more enjoyable to write that way. Her fear isn't only directed towards the fact that Takuma's not human. She's confused. She's never really had this kind of relationship with a boy before, and she only thinks she's afraid of him. If you recall, she only gets scared when he tries to touch her or approach her. As for the red-eyes thing, I think that would freak me out the first time too (especially if I didn't know about it beforehand). I'll explain more soon. Don't you worry.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Uncle Aki's Heart**

I was actually excited to go to school the next morning. I woke up before my alarm clock even rang and watched the blades of my fan spin, waiting for the horrendous _beep beep beep_ to begin my day. When it finally came, I sat up, stretched and clicked the machine off.

I dressed in my school uniform once more. It felt like so long since I'd worn it last. As I tugged the stockings up my thighs, I reflected on the conversation Takuma and I had shared last night in the coffee shop. He'd told me more about his kind, something I was very grateful for at this point. I felt that if I could only learn more about them, my aversion towards them would begin to disappear. Of course, there had to be more to know than just this, but I was satisfied for now. _Other_ things had surfaced on the edge of my mind… things I knew I would have to confront soon.

Namely, the Chairman had mentioned something very strange at the end of the meeting two nights ago—something about my family. I'd taken it very much to heart, but with everything else that occurred since, I hadn't had the strength, time or patience to accost him. He'd said I was allowed to know whatever it was now, but I was still nervous. The idea that my family had been hiding something from me was not one I could easily overlook. In fact, there was a part of me that didn't want to absorb the information he had for me at all.

Yuuki and Zero were waiting for me by the entrance to the main building. I supposed the Chairman had asked them to make sure I made it to school today. Yuuki ran ahead once she saw me, and Zero was quick to depart as well. I noticed him shoot me a very strange glare, one of acceptance perhaps. Maybe he liked me more now that I wasn't completely in the dark.

The day turned out to be quite uneventful. I studied from my textbooks, took notes and chatted mindlessly with Saya about Aidou. She liked talking about him, and I wasn't about to stir her otherwise.

"I saw him walking to the Chairman's house yesterday," she said, twisting her pencil between her forefingers. "I didn't get the chance to talk to him, though. I was too nervous. You know that feeling you get when you're around someone you like? It just about eats you up from the inside," she touched her forehead. "I feel faint every time I see him, and I feel afraid too…"

_Afraid_? Indeed, that was how I'd acted with Takuma last night. I was getting really tired of thinking about it constantly, but somehow, my own mind would find some way to poke fun at our every interaction. Sometimes I was beginning to feel like I was somehow mocking myself…

"Miss Harugichi! Taura!"

I looked up. The teacher held out the class phone, a grave expression on her face. I couldn't help but wonder if I'd done something wrong for a fraction of a second. Saya urged me to go, so I stood up, walked through the walkway between the seminar desks and took the phone from her waiting fingers.

"Hello?"

"Miss Taura! It's your favorite Chairman! I apologize for calling you at school, but I need to talk to you. Come to my office when you class ends. See you soon!"

He said it all in one breath and then hung up. I was left holding the phone to my ear. The class had already returned to work, and I took my seat again in silence. Saya poked me in the shoulder blade.

"What was that all about?"

I opened my mouth to tell Saya, but caught Yuuki's warning glance from the corner of my eye. "Er…" I lied, "the Chairman just called to tell me to call my aunt later. She worries about me, you know."

"At least she sounds like a nice lady."

"S-she is."

* * *

I sighed as I exited my math class, dragging my hand against the wall. I was alone now. Saya had run off with Hotaru, while I was now heading down to the Headmaster's office. It took me longer than would have been expected to walk there. I was apprehensive for some reason. I knew what the Chairman wanted to talk to me about even before I knocked on his office door.

"Come in!" He yelled, and with a deep breath I entered. "Taura, it's wonderful to see you. I hope you're doing well."

He was wearing fluffy blue slippers—strange considering he was at work, but I ignored it and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. He offered me cookies from a plate, and I accepted one with a gracious nod. They were gingerbread sprinkled with powder sugar—very Christmassy.

"I'm sure you're tired of being asked by now, but are you feeling better? You seemed really flustered when you left the Moon Dorms on Sunday. You didn't even thank me before you left!"

He raked his cheeks and lay his chest flat against the desk. He seemed to be waiting for something, so I patted him on the top of the head and thanked him in the kindest voice I could muster.

"You're like Lin after all! I see it now!"

I sat down again, scratching my cheek as I stared at the Chairman. I'd heard from Yuuki that he could get very obsessive. I'd seen it myself already. I could only imagine how he treated her, not that there was anything wrong with his eccentricity.

"Taura, I have something to tell you. It's about your uncle—"

"No," I said quickly, shaking my head. This was just what I'd been waiting for him to ask. I'd been thinking about it all day, and I'd already decided that I didn't want to know what the Chairman wished to impart to me. Not yet, anyway.

"I don't want to know yet. I'm just getting used to the last revelation that was placed in my hands. I'm not ready for another one, Chairman. I know it's important, and I know I'll need to understand it someday, but I want to wait for now."

He nodded, folding his hands on the desk. "I understand, Taura. I really do, but this isn't up to you anymore. You need to know—someone needs to know. It's a matter of great importance."

I nodded shakily, my legs feeling like jelly. I couldn't have gotten up even if I'd wanted to. I stared at the Chairman, and in return, he stared at me. It wasn't the most comfortable of silences, but I dealt with it as he rummaged in his desk and extracted a framed photograph. He slid it across the table in one swift motion.

"I'm sorry to force this on you, really. I regret not telling your aunt every time I see her, but it would be so complicated. She's completely ignorant to my 'separate' life, you see. I've wanted to tell her the truth so many times, but I've never been able to."

So he thought telling me would make him feel better? I wasn't so sure about his logic, but I allowed him to continue nonetheless. There was no point arguing with him, clearly. I would have to accept whatever he told me, shocking or not.

He began with a slight cough. "Do you remember right after the vote, I mentioned to you that there were certain 'things' you were now eligible to know about your family. Well, the time for that story to be revealed has come. There is much more to your small family than you're currently aware; of course, only a certain few members are involved in this. You of all people deserve to know how your uncle Aki lived, and how he died."

"M-my aunt never told me what happened to him," I admitted with a heave of my shoulders, giving in to the curiosity that still reigned over my nerve. "I never wanted to ask, either. We weren't really close enough to share that kind of information. Neither my father nor I was even able to attend Aki's funeral after he passed away. I think she held that burden closer to her heart than either of us realized, because she didn't invite me to visit again until five years after his death—_this_ year."

"I see. Your aunt is a very special individual, Taura. She's one of the strongest people I know but even those most courageous are weak when losing a loved one is concerned. Nobody knows how they'll react until it comes to pass: some act out in anger, some become introverted, others cling to life in an attempt to live on for the sake of those lost. It's a dangerous cycle, but also a poetic one. No matter what we'll all go through it eventually. Humans understand each other in the face of death, and only in the face of death. It's something to look forward to, even at the very end."

He pushed the cookie plate towards me again, but I refused it this time. He poured himself a glass of water from a pitcher, clearing his throat.

"This is a long story, Taura. I don't want you to interrupt me or speak a word until I finish.

I agreed with a nod.

"Well then, I suppose I should start at the beginning. You know that Aki and I were friends in college, but the truth is we knew each other for a while before that. We met in our late-teens; I was still living in my hometown then, training with my parents and relatives to become… a Hunter. I'm not ashamed of what I once was, but of _who_ I once was. I used to kill vampires. I was very, very good at my job. Still, Aki and I were the best of friends. He knew about vampires, but he wasn't raised a Hunter who despised their kind. He always said that he thought it was possible for us, humans, to live together with vampires. I always thought of it as some ridiculous fantasy. I'd witnessed what vampires did my whole life: I'd seen them slaughter women and children and drain the life from humans beings without so much as a blink of compassion. Those were different times, I suppose. The relationship was even more unstable than it is today."

"When we were around your age, Aki and I met a boy named Eiji. Aki was the first to come across him; he didn't possess my abilities, so he couldn't see Eiji for what he really was: a beast in human form, a Pureblood vampire. He was living with his parents and younger sister in an old house in our hometown. Aki introduced me to Eiji. I admit I thought he was trying to kill your uncle at first, and I got a bit carried away. Eiji and I almost destroyed his house, but I quickly realized that there was much more to him than the worth of his blood—he was a young boy just like us, growing up amidst of chaos and bloodshed. We were the same. He also believed humans and vampires could someday live in harmony. We started to meet each other often, the three of us. We were a normal human, a Hunter and a vampire—three beings forbidden by custom to interact. But somehow, our little group was becoming Aki and Eiji's dream. I was still skeptical for a while, but before I knew it Eiji and I had grown very close as well."

"Eiji was a member of the Sato clan of Purebloods. They were very influential once, many years ago, but because there weren't many of them, my fellow Hunters eventually killed them off in an attempt to shift the balance of power. I remember when Eiji told us that he and his younger sister were the only pure Sato's left in the entire world. I felt angry that my relatives and companions had done such a horrible thing, but I knew it was only out of ignorance. Everyone was ignorant then. Hunters, humans and vampires…"

"Aki was even more upset than me to learn that the Sato's were going to die out. You see, he had loved Eiji's little sister for a long time. She was a beautiful girl with auburn hair and the sweetest of smiles. When she looked at you it felt as though she knew everything about you immediately. Eiji adored her, but Aki might even have loved her more. They had grown close over the years we'd known each other. Eiji and I could both see something blossoming between them; even though it was against all customs and rules, we were willing to let it happen."

"What came between Aki's relationship with Miki were my parents. They had finally discovered that we'd befriended Pureblood children. They weren't happy, as you might have known. They snuck into Eiji and Miki's house one night and stabbed him in his sleep. I cried for a vampire for the first time that day. Everything changed after that. Miki had managed to escape, but she was still persecuted. I remember the day before she fled for the last time. Aki had become a wonderful painter with her as his muse, and asked her to do him one last favor. She stood for a portrait so he would never forget the times we had all shared together—so he could never forget his dream."

"Aki and I remained friends until his death. I'm not quite sure of the circumstances; only your aunt knows the whole story. All I know is that he never once forgot about little Miki Sato—lovely Miki, as we called her back then. He grew to love your aunt as well when they met, don't get me wrong, but I knew that there would forever be a part of his heart that longed for Miki. We never discussed them again, however. Both our lives changed. In the end, I was still a Hunter, he was still a human, and Eiji and Miki were still vampires."

I would later meet other Purebloods with whom I would share strong bonds. Juri and Haruka Kuran, Kaname's parents, slowly gave me the dream to create this school, a place where humans and vampires could live as one without fear of prejudice. It was originally Eiji and Aki's dream, but I knew that I could honor them by fulfilling it myself. I didn't have to remain a Hunter; I had a choice. My ambition has only partly come true, of course. My adoptive children Yuuki and Zero are fulfilling it as well…"

He paused for a long time after he finished speaking, staring at his water glass with perfect concentration. I noticed only then that his fingers were shaking slightly. This story—the horribly sad story—even had this much of an effect on the Chairman.

I caught his gaze, but quickly looked away. I didn't know what to think of what he had told me. I was surprised, certainly, but deep down I'd already known that my uncle knew the secret. It was something we shared now—Aki and I. When the moment I spoke once again finally came, I shifted in my chair and inhaled.

"I… I think found I that painting. It was in a locked room connected to my uncle's study. It was the nicest paintings of his I've ever seen; I guess it's almost like my uncle locked away a part of himself in that little room. I never imagined he went through so much, he was always so tolerant of others."

"Aki was one of the kindest people I've ever known. He wasn't strong, like your aunt. He was frail, but his ideals were far more powerful than mine. As were Eiji's. I didn't realize at first how important what they spoke of was: a world free of repression, where humans and vampires could coexist as a single, simple entity. When that day comes, Hunters will no longer be needed. _That_ is my dream."

I bit my lip uncomfortably. "Takuma and I stayed out late last night in town. He was so nice to me, but I still refused to answer his gestures. I'm… scared of him."

The Chairman laughed all of a sudden, and I almost glared at him. What I'd just told him was a very deep personal secret, and for him to treat it like a joke was absolutely inexcusable! I nearly yelled, but he silenced me with a wave of his hand.

"You would be a fool to not be afraid of him, but I wouldn't worry too much. Part of the reason I chose the two of you to be my first Coordinators is because I believe you have the potential to share a strong bond. What hope can there be for my dream if one human and one vampire can't even get along? That's what I want you to explore with me. I'm quite excited, to tell you the truth. As I said before, I've never had an opportunity like this before."

"Just remember, Taura. You don't have to try so hard around people anymore. There's nothing for you to hide, so just have fun with this. Friendship with a vampire is difficult; they're not like us. I'm sure you've realized that by now. But when they do come to appreciate you, they are fiercely loyal and kind. You've seen how Kaname acts around my adorable daughter. He's a cold individual, but his steel melts away when he sees her. It's a beautiful thing to witness. You have the chance to gain an incomparable companion, Miss Harugichi. Just remember that he's only a person, like you. He's a living boy who craves understanding and acceptance, just like all adolescents. Just treat him how you would treat any human boy."

The Chairman leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out, yawning. It only took three seconds for him to return to his usual foolish self. He stood on the desk, arms flailing proudly.

"Miss Taura, I think you're ready for your first duty as a Coordinator!

"W-what? It's only been two days, Sir!"

"It doesn't matter. You're ready! I can tell." He leaned down so he was looking he straight in the face. I don't know why, but I expected him to give me some strange, impossible mission. The words that came out of his mouth made me want to curl my hand into a fist and punch him. "You're to arrange a special event involving the Day Class and Night Class at the end of November! The girls are always pining for my adorable vampires, so I thought I should give them a bit more of a chance to get to know each other. That's why in two night's we'll all be camping out in the gyms—both classes. It'll be up to you and Takuma to make sure everything goes well."

A sleepover? _A sleepover!? _Was this guy completely insane!?

"A sleepover…?" I said, blinking in a very unimpressed way. "That's my first job? A sleepover?"

"Don't worry, Taura. You'll do wonderfully! This is your first test, Taura. And if all goes as planned, I have a very special assignment for you to complete before the Christmas holidays. Now shoo, get back to class before I have to call Yuuki on you for skipping! Ha-ha!"

* * *

And so that was how my first full week at Cross Academy had played out. I'd learned of the existence of Vampires, made friends, a few enemies and been chosen to arrange a… sleepover. It was a bit dull, but I would do my best regardless.

The entire month of November progressed in a simple manner. Yuuki would wait for me at the gates of the Sun Dorms, Zero and I would glare at each other briefly before stalking off to class. Saya made me accompany Hotaru and she as they greeted the Night Class some twilights; I didn't mind anymore. I had been instructed by the Headmaster to supervise their interactions, and would report back what I observed.

Occasionally, Takuma and I would go on walks together to discuss the Chairman's job. I was still distant, despite his efforts to get close to me. He wasn't forceful, but he seemed to value the Chairman's idea of tranquility more than I did. He maintained his idea that humans could teach his kind almost more than they could teach us.

I wasn't sure I agreed with him, even now.

One evening, Takuma had met me at the entrance to the school building. I'd stayed late for a test, and he'd offered to walk me back to the Sun Dorms. As we plodded along across the chilly grounds, I snuck a few nervous glances at the boy. He looked so lovely in the dark, his calm gaze set on the path.

I spoke suddenly. "Takuma, I need to tell you something—"

I was distracted by the soft hush of the breeze. From the sky, white powder had begun to rain. I wrapped my jacket around my body, staring straight up into the sky. White specks tainted the inky depths. As they tumbled, I blinked them from my eyes, in complete awe of the beauty that surrounded me.

"Look, Miss Taura! It's snowing!"

Takuma stumbled down the path clumsily, snow dusting his pale cheeks. Flakes rested in his golden hair and showered his eyes—brighter even than emeralds, and there was happiness in them when he gazed at me. In this light, I could see the boy from the dock in Takuma once more. He was visible to me now. For a while, it had felt as if when I'd learned Takuma's identity, I'd forgotten about that other part of him. But he was here once more, spreading his wings before me like an mockingbird preparing to take flight.

"Catch!" He called. I fell backwards in an attempt to snatch the snowball he'd thrown to me. I groaned as the powdery mess crumbled all over my jacket, rolling over against the frozen ground. He approached me, but just as he was about to help me up I grabbed a handful of snow and threw it right at his face.

"That wasn't fair," Takuma said, brushing snow off his front. His eyes grew very large suddenly and he started to do a bit of an awkward, loopy dance. "S-snow down my jacket!" He said, shivering. "Snow in my jaaacket!"

I began to laugh then, louder and far freer than ever before. Takuma actually stopped quivering and watched me fall back against the snow, smiling widely. I felt him slump down next to me, but this time I wasn't afraid. There was still fear—but it was a different sort of fear. It made my stomach curl and my cheeks spread with heat, and for an instant I was reminded of what Saya had told me over a month ago.

_"You know that feeling you get when you're around someone you like? It just about eats you up from the inside. I feel faint every time I see him, and I feel afraid too…"_

Was _this_ the feeling she'd been talking about? If so, I wasn't sure I liked it... and if I felt it now, did that me I liked _him_? I quickly dismissed the thought, burying it in my mind beneath heaps of confusion and denial. And there it would remain, trapped for the time being, shaking to free itself from its invisible constraints, until the day came when I would finally set it free. What would happen on that day, I wondered? What would I do… and more importantly, what would Takuma Ichijo do?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one. Remember, the more REVIEWS I get, the QUICKER I'll update. If I get enough I'll update again tomorrow. Are you excited for Taura and Takuma's first assignment? How do you think the sleepover party is going to go down? Will something happen between them?  
**

**My concert was yesterday! It was completely awesome, and the hall was packed. We're performing again tonight. I love singing the Mumford and Sons songs... they're so beautiful and heartwarming. Anyway, have a great day/morning and remember to leave me a review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Night Class Sleepover P1

**As promised, here's chapter 13. Really not my best chapter, so I'm really sorry. You'll probably think it's a bit boring, but there are some cute moments. The sleepover is going to encompass three chapters (P1, P2 and P3). I wanted to show some of the planning first. The next chapter will be the night of the sleepover, as the end of this one suggests, and the following one will be the next day.**

**Thanks for all the reviews on chapter 12! I'm really glad you guys liked it. Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Night Class Sleepover!? (Part 1)**

"_WHAT_!" Zero bellowed, the vein in his temple pulsing angrily. He looked about ready to strike Chairman Cross in the nose. Yuuki actually had to restrain him with both arms, murmuring comforting words in his ear. They did nothing to appease him, however. "Are you _insane_, Cross!? I'm not letting those bloodsuckers anywhere near us! They're beasts!"

"Sir, Zero's right," Yuuki said. "Well, not about the 'beasts' part, but the Night Class is used to sleeping during the daytime. They won't be able to go to bed at night, and they'll all be exhausted and completely annoyed in the morning. How are we supposed to hide that from the others?"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head off, Yuuki! They'll be fine," Cross assured us. "They don't mind staying up. I've already asked, you see. Kaname didn't like the idea at first, but he agreed to go along with it anyway—"

"You probably just badgered the leach until he gave in!" Zero yelled and Yuuki, who had loosened her grip, was forced to jump on her fellow prefect once again.

"Zero, do I really have to remind you again that when you badmouth vampires, you're just badmouthing yourself—"

Zero finally overpowered Yuuki and slammed his fist on Cross's desk. "I'm not supervising those freaks overnight! Have you even stopped to think about the Day Class? What if one of the vampires decides he wants a midnight snack, huh? _What then_!?"

"Honestly, Zero. I think the Night Class will be in more danger than the Day Class. And not just from a certain silver-haired prefect. The fan girls aren't going to rest easy. We're going to have to be on high alert. They're certain to try some fancy tricks to get the Night Class's attention. You'll help too, right, Taura?"

I had been silent throughout the whole argument, as I had practically no place here. I sat in the back with my math textbook flipped open on my lap. This was an confrontation between a Headmaster and his children, after all. When Yuuki addressed me, I was still trying to memorize equations. She blinked at me, ushering me to respond. I was about to when the Chairman cut me off.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki, but Taura will be too busy to help you two oversee the Classes. Both she and Ichijo are going to plan the event, which reminds me. We're going to need decorations, so go into town with Yuuki and Zero later. They'll show you where to go, Taura. First, you should meet up with Takuma to decide on activities. I was thinking a few friendly rounds of Musical Chairs could be in order!"

_Musical Chairs_…

"We'll think about it, Sir." I said cheerfully. "I'm meeting Takuma tonight after my roommate goes to sleep. We've got the date set for this Friday night. We already have a few ideas, but we haven't put them in order yet. We've decided that playing sports would be too risky. One of the Day Class students could get hurt, and Takuma thinks the blood would would tempt a few of his friends."

"Stupid Aidou…" grumbled Zero. Yuuki silenced him with an annoyed stare.

"It doesn't matter! Well, it does matter, but you can find a way to work around it. Just make sure you plan some fun activities. I want everybody to have a wonderful time. You're all dismissed! Taura, Yuuki, Zero, take some of my homemade muffins with you! They're quite delicious, if I do say so!"

Yuuki and I shared an amusing stare as we exited the Chairman's office, our bags now bulging with muffins wrapped in plastic. Zero wasn't far behind us, his arms crossed over his chest and his face completely furious.

"Don't worry, Zero. We'll all make sure nothing goes wrong. Still, a whole night with Kaname…" she murmured. I turned towards her. "Is it normal that I feel so nervous? Kaname probably thought the Chairman's idea was horrible, but Cross can be very persuasive. I hope he has a good time anyway. Don't you, Taura?"

"Y-yeah," I said, bobbing my head. The real answer was _no_, but I didn't need Yuuki knowing about my quarrel with Kaname Kuran. "I'm worried something bad might happen, but I'll do my best to make sure everyone's as safe as possible. It's in two nights I guess, so we're going to have to start setting up soon."

"How are we supposed to know everything'll be fine when Taura's working with those bloodsuckers, _your_ sick obsession with Kuran aside."

I scoffed. "Excuse me, Zero, but I'm not working 'with' them. Takuma and I are only organizing the activities. It's not like we're planning to slaughter all the Day Class girls together. And besides, do I really have to remind you that you're one of _them_ too."

"I'm a Hunter…"

"You're everything, Zero," Yuuki said cheerfully, patting Zero on the shoulder. "Now come on grumpy, or we'll be late for duty. See you later, Taura. Come up with some great activities."

"Sure thing!"

* * *

Secretly, I thought Yuuki and Zero were quite right. The Night and Day Classes sleeping in the same gymnasium would be absolutely, positively and completely chaotic. I couldn't help but picture Aidou's gleeful face as he courted every eligible woman—and artery—in sight. And then there was the matter of the Night Class's nocturnal habits. Takuma and I had enough trouble finding time to meet each other to discuss the goings-on of our separate classes. I'd decided it was unhealthy for him to stay up all day after I'd begged him to help me edit my essay on Tayama Rokuya.

He'd fallen asleep in Aki's bedroom halfway through the day, and it had made me feel so guilty I'd refused wake him up again until dusk, at which point he'd had to scurry home so his grandfather wouldn't worry. It was funny to think that he would care so, considering they were both technically monsters.

Although our relationship had evolved these last few months, Takuma still hated to hear me use that word. It made sense, but I still thought it somewhat apt. I'd grown up believing vampires were nothing but monsters from myths. One of the most difficult things in life is forgetting the information that's been ingrained into your mind since childhood. It was the same as the vampire's hatred towards Level Es, or their ideal that humans only existed to be food.

I stopped in my tracks close to the entries of the Moon Dorms. The guard had let me through without question; he always would. As I climbed the stone steps, I noticed something very strange out of the corner of my eye—red glints in the bushes. I looked over, expression coy, but nothing was there.

Snow crunched beneath my feet as I meandered towards the grove of trees. I made to reach out, but something stopped me. I wasn't sure if it was fear or not, but all of a sudden I wanted to be inside. With only a slight glance at the bushes, I scurried back up the stairs and into the old building. I never saw the pair of red eyes watching me from around the side of the building, or the cruel smirk of their owner.

This would be only my fourth time entering the Moon Dorm since the meeting over a month ago. The place still made me nervous. I'd never mentioned that to Takuma of course, who occasionally asked me to meet him in the downstairs common room where the vote was held. I would generally wait for him, sitting against one of the double staircases until he appeared, dressed generally in his uniform.

But he was late today.

I'd already been sitting here for twenty minutes, and there was still no sign of him. I'd decided that I would wait another ten before leaving, but as soon as the moment came and I was nearing the door, I found myself irrevocably curious as to why he wasn't coming.

I climbed the staircase like a sloth, careful not to jostle any unsuspecting vampires. I knew Takuma's room was in the left wing, but I'd never been there before. He'd asked me in before, but I'd always felt it inappropriate to oblige. I felt that way about all boys' rooms. Just plain awkward.

"T-Takuma?" I said, almost in a whisper. I didn't want the others to hear me, especially Kaname. "Are you here?"

I turned down the opposite hall where light crept beneath several doorframes. I knew the Night Class students had roommates just like we did, with the exception of Kaname, who was apparently so far above the structure that the rules didn't apply to him.

Takuma shared his room with Shiki Senri, the model.

Although I'd felt it rude to enter, I was rather excited to see this part of the Moon Dorm. Of course, it wasn't nearly as interesting as I'd hoped. The place was nice, but overly fancy. The floors were wood-paneled while the walls were a pale cream. When I came to the end of the hall I flattened my palm against the last door.

"T-Takuma?" I said, banging my knuckles on the door. "Are you in there? I was waiting downstairs for like half an hour minutes. Hello?" With a labored sigh, I pushed on the door, and encountered a nightmare in the process.

I gaped—well, actually, I nearly gagged—with surprise. This was _not _what I had expected at all. It was a nice room, really, but it was difficult to tell beneath the carpet of clothes, stacks of used dishes and cups caked with a mysterious reddish substance. This was hands-down one of the messiest bedrooms I'd ever encountered in my entire life, and I'd seen some truly awful ones. Teenaged boys... apparently, vampire or not, they were all the same.

I had to shovel clothes out of the way as I tried to maneuver over to Takuma's side of the room. I knew it was his because of a very, very impressive wall decorated entirely with manga. There were rows upon rows, and they seemed to be the only part of the room Takuma cared to keep neat. Speaking of Takuma… where was he?

I wouldn't have been surprised if at any moment he jumped out from beneath a pile of his own socks, gasping for breath. I waited, but no such moment occurred. I kicked more clothes away until I made it to Takuma's bed. I thought about whether or not I should sit on it for a few seconds, but decided he'd laid on both my beds plenty of times now. Still, I was very reserved about my position. I sat at the very end with my feet against the floor and my hands folded in my lap.

I looked around the room again. Aside from the horrible mess, it was actually very lovely. The walls were muted blue and the flooring was a navy mesh carpet that extended to all four walls. It wasn't much bigger than my room in the Sun Dorms, but the curtains on the windows were thicker, to keep the sun out, I supposed. Takuma had told me that bright light hurt his eyes before.

Next, I turned to his wall of manga. There were so many titles it would have taken me a few hours just to look briefly at each cover. They were organized alphabetically, starting with girl manga, which I know knew was called Shojo, and boy manga, otherwise known as Shounen. Takuma had introduced me to a few series already. I'd really enjoyed the title he'd given me along with the mask, so he'd lent me the rest of it. I'd already discovered that I preferred Shounen over Shojo, but a few of them weren't bad. I just wasn't as interested in romance as of yet.

Many of them, I noted with a smirk, seemed to be about vampires. He'd told me he liked to read them because they were generally so incorrect, but very amusing at the same time. I hadn't really given them a chance yet, but he'd said he would definitely be introducing me to a few of his favorites soon…

"Takuma? Takuma, what smells so nice in here?" Said a loud voice abruptly. Aidou Hanabusa suddenly stuck his head through the open door. When he saw me he smiled and bounded across the sea of clothes and dishes to my side. "Why hello, Miss Taura. It's wonderful to see you again."

"Hi, Aidou," I said with a small smirk. He put his hand on my shoulder and drew me closer to him. I could hear him sniffing my hair, and had to restrain myself from shoving him right off the bed. "Er… what are you doing?"

"You smell really delicious, Miss Taura. I noticed you all the way from my room. Of course, it's rare to have humans in the Moon Dorms. The last human here was Yuuki, I think. She comes to visit Kaname sometimes. I think you smell even better than she does."

"Okay…"

Aidou was, once more, treading in areas I preferred to avoid. He didn't care, though. Aidou wasn't the type of person to abandon his fun for a few uncomfortable glances.

"If it weren't for Takuma, I would snap my teeth into you in a second. Kaname would get mad again, but it'd be worth it, I think."

Aidou wrapped his fingers around my wrist. I tried to pull it back again, but he'd clamped on too tight.

"You and Takuma have gotten pretty close, haven't you? I see you two together all the time now," he said with bit of a simper. He eyed my throat and I felt very exposed. I hated it when he did this. I was wearing a T-Shirt that allowed full-access to my neck, not that I thought he would bite me. Even Aidou wasn't that stupid. Still, his eyes became disappointed as he examined me. "No fang marks. Hasn't he been drinking your blood at all, Miss Taura?"

"N-no. Of course he hasn't."

"Why not?"

I glared at him. Over the last month, I'd decided that although I didn't mind Aidou Hanabusa, he could be very inappropriate and too prying at times. This was absolutely none of his business, and he knew it was making me feel uncomfortable. I still hated talking about _that_ part of vampires, and the fact that he'd brought it up out of nowhere like that made my blood hot.

"There's no reason, Aidou. Takuma and I don't have that kind of relationship. There's more to life than food, you know."

"But he's a vampire and you're a human. It doesn't get any more simple than that. Takuma's probably been dying to sink his teeth into your soft neck—it'll hurt, but you'll feel so much better knowing you're doing something to help him. You'll see when the time comes, Taura. Trust me."

I could feel Aidou's cerulean eyes boring into mine, scattering every secret and every pain. I wanted him to leave me alone now, but his hand might as well have been a steel restraint. Point-in-fact, he was much stronger than I was. Still, I glanced at the open door, seeking an exit to my predicament. I silently cursed my stupidity. Why had I come here in the first place when I could've just left!

"Miss Harugichi?"

I was rescued from the enchantment of Aidou's eyes by a voice—a stony, male voice that made me look at the door again. Shiki Senri stood here in only a housecoat, a toothbrush protruding from between his lips. He held a glass of tablet-water in one hand, and a box of strawberry Pockey in the other.

Shiki's eyes moved from mine to Aidou's slowly, and he seemed immediately to understand because he said in a very reasonable tone, "Get out of here, Hanabusa. She's here to see Takuma, not you."

"Awww. Stop spoiling my fun, Shiki!"

"Get—"

Aidou didn't need to be told a third time. With a frustrated and disappointed huff, he released my arm and moped to the exist. He crossed paths with Shiki as he left, and gave him a very pathetic sideways glance.

"Have a good night, Miss Taura!" He called down the hall. "I'm looking forward to the sleepover this weekend."

_Why had that sounded like another threat_? I bit back my anger as Shiki entered his bedroom and opened his closet to retrieve a white Night Class uniform. He never looked at me again, but I could tell his attention was partly focused on my movement regardless.

"What did Hanabusa say to you?" He asked, plucking his pair of black shoes from beneath one of Takuma's casual shirts.

"N-nothing at all," I lied, scrunching my fingers.

"He did the same thing to Yuuki when she came here to see Kaname Kuran. It's a bit of a nasty habit of his. I'm sure Takuma told you, but Aidou grew up a bit differently from the rest of us. He was accustomed to feeding off humans before he came here, and had a lot of trouble using the tablets at first. He still despises them. He's even bitten Yuuki once before."

I gaped. "He _bit_ her? When? She never told me."

"It was a while ago now. He decided that her blood belonged to Kaname, and hasn't tried anything since. Anyway, you can just wait in here. Takuma's talking to Kaname right now, but he should be back in a few minutes. I take it he's not going to class today?"

"No, he has permission from the headmaster to skip so we can plan the sleepover party. The Chairman really wants it to be a success, even though most of the Night Class members probably want nothing to do with it. Well, other than Aidou."

"I don't think it's a bad idea," Shiki said with a shrug. "We've all come here to strengthen our connection with humans. The Chairman believes that we're young enough to make a difference in the world. I just hope Hanabusa behaves himself this time. Yuuki and Kiryuu will probably be following him around the whole night."

"Yeah, that's the plan."

"Well, organize something interesting with Takuma. And don't worry about what Hanabusa said. He thinks we all feel the same way about humans as he does. Don't hold it against him too much."

* * *

Takuma came running through the door around fifteen minutes after Shiki left for school. He seemed in a rush to get dressed too, and was tugging off his pajamas when he noticed me sitting on the bed. I was blushing profusely behind a magazine Shiki had lent me, trying not to look at his shirtless form. He stared at me for a few seconds, as if daring me to laugh at him.

"Good evening, Miss Taura!" He said as he tiptoed into the bathroom. I was relieved to see he looked just as embarrassed as me. Thankfully he'd only had time to remove his shirt before he saw me, otherwise I probably would've dove under his covers in sheer humiliation. "I'm sorry I was so late. Kaname and I were discussing… well, I suppose you don't really need to know. It wasn't very interesting anyway. Did you bring the notes?"

"Uhuh."

"Excellent—whoa!" He tripped over his discarded pajamas on the way out and landed flat on his face in a pile of clothes. I helped him up and thanked me in a small voice. "Sorry, I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Er, actual breakfast. I had tablets earlier. Do you want to come to the cafeteria with me? We can discuss the plans there?"

"I'd rather stay here for now," I said. "Oh, hang on. I have some of the Chairman's muffins in my bag. Here you go. They're probably good. Most of his baking is, if it isn't too weird."

He took one from me and bit into the top. "Carrot… beat and onion," he said with a shrug. I gave him a disgusted look. "It's actually not that bad. Want I bite?"

He offered the muffin to me and I bit on the side opposite from his own teeth marks. I could see little indents where his fangs had punctured the bread. They must really get in the way a lot. He always had to hide them from the Day Class students.

The muffin wasn't as gross as I thought it would be, but I still declined a second bite. I would probably end up giving him the lot, considering I had practically no use for them.

* * *

We discussed the sleepover for a while in his room. The Moon Dorms were empty by now, as the others had already all left for class. Even Kaname, who'd smirked at me through the open door, was gone now. Takuma and I were completely alone.

"I think we should set up a projector in the gyms," I said. "Then we could top-off the night with a movie marathon. That'll be really easy, and there's no danger for anyone."

"Marvelous idea," Takuma remarked, and jotted it down in the notebook we'd been using for a while. "I also thought we could set up mats on the floor for everyone to put their sleeping bags. It'll be more comfortable that way. The Night and Day classes will be sleeping on opposite sides of the gym, and Yuuki and Zero will be camped out right in the middle in case someone from either side decides to do something er… unwise. I don't think anyone will misbehave, except maybe Aidou."

"Yeah, Zero's going to track him like a bloodhound," I said with a smile. He deserved it, after what he'd done to me today. I sat back against Takuma's bed, picking at the comforter with my nails. It was soft against my hands. "Takuma, do you really think this sleepover is really a good idea? The Chairman seems completely insane sometimes. I'm worried something's going to go wrong."

"Don't be so pessimistic, Miss Taura. I know a few of us are really looking forward to spending some time with the Day Class. Kaname's always been bad-tempered, except when he's around Yuuki. I guarantee even he'll have a good time on Friday, just as long as he's able to be near her."

"They have a really special relationship, don't they?"

Takuma inclined his head. "As a Pureblood, it's odd that he even feels the need to interact with humans at all. He's not arrogant, though. He knows his place, as do we all. He does want to get along with humans, even if it's only for Yuuki's sake. He saved her life once, you know. I understand why he feels so protective over her. He worries about her constantly, and in turn, we worry about him."

I gritted my teeth, looking away. "I can't respect him no matter what. He's just too judgmental. He hates Zero just because he gets to be around Yuuki more often than him."

"That's not the only reason. I'm sure you've noticed Zero's been in school more often lately. A few weeks ago the Night Class was stirred by the smell of blood in the middle of the night. Zero bit her, and he's done it again since. They're performing the most forbidden act imaginable at this school. The Chairman knows, but he would rather keep a blind-eye to it. Zero is a Level D. If he doesn't drink human blood… he'll lose all reason and become a Level E."

My eyes widened and I suddenly felt a stone in the pit of my stomach. I folded my fingers over the notebook, completely aware of Takuma's eyes on me. I was thinking about Aidou again, and what he'd said to me. For vampires, blood was so imporant. Even for poor Zero, who despised his vampiric nature beyond anything else. We liked to tease him, but deep down, I knew how much he was suffering.

"Kaname on the other hand can never bite Yuuki. If he does, he'll either have to kill her, or turn her into a Level D as well. He's a Pureblood, the only type of vampire capable of creating other vampires. It's really unfortunate for him. Although he has the best control over his urges of all of us, he still must feel so sick whenever he's around her. Closeness and attraction make bloodlust even stronger."

Despite all reckoning, I suddenly felt a tiny twinge of sympathy for Kaname Kuran. He was Pureblood, and for that reason, he could never be with Yuuki the way I knew he wanted. Even if she did know about it all, they were still from two separate worlds. He could never be close to her without the fear of biting her and turning her into something as uncontrollable as a Level E. He was just like my uncle and Miki Sato, the Pureblood with whom he'd fallen in love so many years ago. Their story had ended so very sadly; I hoped Yuuki wouldn't have to face such strife with Kaname.

"T-Takuma," I said, doing my very best to smile. "Would you ever… want to drink my blood?"

I thought Takuma's eyes might pop out of his skull, he looked so surprised. "W-what? Where'd this come from, Miss Taura?"

"Aidou said something to me while I was waiting for me. He said you were probably dying to sink your teeth into my neck…" I touched my throat awkwardly, looking back at him.

I heard him sigh heavily, then I felt two hands on my shoulders. He turned my head so I was looking him directly in the face. He was so close, I felt myself beginning to blush again. My black curls fell in front of my eyes. "I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about it, but only once or twice, when I hadn't had my tablets. Just ignore Hanabusa. He's really an idiot. I told you already, I've never bitten a human, and I'm really not interested in doing so. And if I did end up doing it someday, I would want the human to be in complete agreement. I would never force you to do anything you don't want to, and besides, I don't want to hurt you, or anyone."

I nodded. "Fair enough."

* * *

**Sorry for the boring chapter. The next one will be much better, because it'll actually be about the event. This was just a bit of set-up. You know how I need to set everything up. So anyway, tell me what you think Taura saw in the bushes? What did you think of her little moments with Takuma? I'm trying to slowly develop their relationship, so that's what this chapter really was. It was necessary for the next two to feel complete.**

**Please REVIEW, as usual. If I feel I get enough, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. If not, it'll be on Monday. Afterwards they'll probably be updated a bit more slowly. My exam week is coming up (cheers for stressing). I'll be finished my exams on the 11th of November.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Night Class Sleepover P2

**Well, this long chapter marks the introduction of my second main-player OC. You'll also notice that I use the third-person very briefly. I'll only be making use of it when describing ****_this_**** character by himself because I despise changing POVs. It's really a lazy way to write in my opinion. Anyway, I hope you guys like him. I'm going to be straying far from the main plot of Vampire Knight from now on. By that, I mean that I'll be extending the time between my story and the major events in the canon plot (i.e. the Rido attacks). I didn't want to just tell the original story over again... what fun would there be in that? This fic is going to have an entirely new plot and focus.**

**Thanks for the reviews again, and a huge bow to all those who've favorited and followed this story. You're all awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Night Class Sleepover!? (Part 2)**

The moon hung in winter sky, a silver pendulum gleaming high above the grounds of Cross Academy. Members of the Day Class were asleep at this hour, while those of the Night Class sat together in a wide lecture hall, listening to their golden-eyed instructor describe the relevance of modern literature. But far below the main building, deep within the forests that cloaked the school, concealed in the darkness of night and shadow, a small boy clad all in black lay.

He wore a hood that concealed his face; only his white hands were visible, and he clawed the earth in exhaustion, digging his fingernails deep into the frozen ground. He'd already been at it so long there were extensions of blood in the grooves he'd managed to carve; it did nothing to appease him.

As he looked at the moon his eyes dilated like a predator's.

That human… he'd already let that human girl see him two nights ago—the black-haired girl who'd reached out to him, despite the glint of his blood-hungry eyes. He'd been so urged to grasp her hand then and bury his fangs in the flesh of her arm, but he'd managed to restrain himself somehow. He breathed weakly now, hunger carving a gaping hole deep within him. His throat ached—he desperately needed blood, but where he would get it, he had no idea.

For a while after his encounter with her he had crept through the trees at a steady pace, stumbling sometimes in his starvation. He hadn't managed to get very far before he collapsed against the snow.

"Mother…" he murmured, his breath melting the snow near his mouth. Crimson eyes folding against the brush of powder. It comforted him with a cold cloak, causing him to curl up into a tiny, shivering ball. And so the moon shown down upon him, beautiful in the essence of winter's cruel retribution.

* * *

Sleepily, I nuzzled my pillows, taking in their familiar scent and softness. I felt so secure, like nothing in the world could capture me from the tiny world I'd created for myself—neither the glare of Kaname Kuran nor the smile of Takuma Ichijo. I had no way of knowing that somewhere out there, a child was freezing in the snow, desperately coveting the same warmth I'd managed to contain. Our eyes had already met once, but I only remembered them as crimson flashes in the night. They had vanished so quickly, even as I'd extended a hand towards them—their influence planting fear deep within me.

I curled into a ball, just as he had done, hugging my blankets as the memory of his eyes faded from my mind. I was comfortable once more, safe, aware that not far off, Saya was also asleep.

I woke to the sound of Saya closing the bathroom door. Morning light crept through my curtains, but I didn't bother shutting them. I stretched and went to get dressed immediately. I collected my notebook at sat down on my bed, going through the events Takuma and I had planned for tonight's Night Class, Day Class sleepover. It was written in Takuma's neat scrawl.

_4:00pm – the Day Class students arrive to set up their sleeping bags and to listen to the Chairman's speech._

_4:30pm – the Night Class students arrive to set up their sleeping bags. They will be expected to interact with the Day Class students until 5:00, at which time the sleepover will officially begin._

_5:00pm – the classes will be divided into two teams, comprised of a mixture of Night and Day Class students. They will compete to build forts out of gym mats._

_6:00pm – once the mat forts are set up, students will play a long game of capture the flag, each using their fort as their base. Night Class students will be expected not to use any of their powers._

_7:30pm – buffet supper will be served in the cafeteria._

_8:30pm – (Day-Class request) students, including the Night Class will play Truth-Or-Dare for half an hour._

_9:30pm – snacks and drinks will become available in the gyms._

_10:00pm – Half an hour to talk and brush teeth, etc._

_10:30pm – Movie-marathon begins._

_3:00am – Movie-marathon ends. Students are expected to be asleep. Night Class students will pretend to sleep until morning._

_9:00am – students wake up and disassemble forts. _

_10:00am – buffet breakfast is served in the cafeteria._

_11:00am – students split up into teams again and play a questionnaire game for an hour and a half._

_12:30pm – Day Class students pick up their things and return to the Sun Dorms._

_1:00pm – Chairman makes final speech to Night Class students before they go back to the Moon Dorms to finally sleep._

The Truth-Or-Dare had, naturally, been a request from the Day Class girls. We'd only agreed to it after requesting the opinion of the Night Class students, who'd surprisingly agreed, with the exception of Kaname Kuran and the girls. Takuma and I would be sure to enforce certain rules to both sides (for example, Aidou wasn't allowed to ask any girl for blood, and the Day Class girls weren't allowed to dare anything inappropriate). No kissing on the mouth, for example.

I knew it would be a major disappointment to them, but it was just a precaution. That, and I seriously doubted any of the Night Class students really wanted to have to kiss the Day Class members. _Sooo_ inappropriate.

I was set to deliver this speech to them before the sleepover began along with the Chairman. The Day Class students knew I was in charge of planning, so they'd been giving me suggestions all week. I'd turned down most, but those that had been approved were now present on the schedule. I hoped they would like it…

I set the list down and flexed my fingers. I was about to get my knapsack ready for school when Saya's voice floated from the bathroom. I looked around and felt a smile work its way from my eyes to my lips.

"Taura, how do I look?"

She was wearing a pretty shirt decorated with a red-rose pattern, with jeans. Her short hair was styled so she resembled a fairy. She looked very good, but I knew why she'd dressed up. She was trying to impress Aidou; all the Day Class girls would probably go all-out for this sleepover.

"You look amazing, Saya! Seriously, I love your shirt."

She spun around, blinking happily.

Watching her, I suddenly understood why the Chairman had presented this entire idea to us—and it was indeed a wonderful plan, even if it hadn't appeared to be initially. It was for the good of the Day Class, who'd grown so accustomed to never seeing the Night Class. They would be able to interact tonight without Yuuki and Zero shoveling them aside like dirty snow. I felt for Saya and the others in that moment, and I hoped that she would be able to talk to Aidou Hanabusa. After this, I was willing to intentionally force a meeting between them.

"Are you excited, Taura? I'm so happy I'm shaking!" Saya exclaimed, jumping on her bed. She hugged her pillow, squealing with pure joy. "I can't believe this! It's going to be so much fun. The school's going to be mysterious at night, and we'll be able to sneak off, right?"

"No," I said, perfectly bluntly. "I mean, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Yuuki and Zero are still going to be patrolling. You should just follow the rules. It'll be better that way, I promise."

Saya raised an eyebrow at me. "Have you gone batty or something? Since when were you 'all about the rules'?" As I recall, you were the one who snuck into the Moon Dorms to begin with. This'll be even more exciting! I just _can't wait_!"

"Me neither," I said with another deep sigh.

* * *

That whole day the school buzzed with news about the sleepover. I'd pinned up the events on the bulletin board, and all day students were crowded around it. When they weren't, the were discussing the event joyfully with each other. I'd never seen the Day Class so happy.

Yuuki and I sat together in history, listening to the girls chat their excitement away. The laughed, cheered and practically floated as they walked through the halls later. It felt nice to know that I was partly responsible for their excitement. Now, just as long as everything went off without a hitch, they would remain in this state for a while.

Only one person seemed not to be anticipating the sleepover; Zero Kiryuu had skipped classes for the first time in two weeks. I was a bit surprised to see that he wasn't sitting beside his tree when we arrived in literature class. When I asked Yuuki where he was, she only shrugged.

"I haven't seen him all day. I guess it makes sense that he would be upset. He's just worried about everything… and he's been having a lot of trouble with _that_."

I opened my mouth with surprise, looking immediately at her neck. Ever since Takuma had told me that Yuuki was feeding Zero her blood, I'd become very obsessed with staring at her neck. She often wore scarves to cover her throat, but on the rare occasions when she didn't, several puncture scares were visible in her flesh. I wanted to ask her if it hurt to be bitten, but felt that it would be such an incredibly inappropriate question. I wasn't even supposed to know about her special encounters with Zero.

"Hopefully he feels better soon," I said, and Yuuki bowed her head. "He better show up tonight, too."

"We're really going to need his help. I think the girls behind us are already planning a coup to kidnap Aidou, Shiki and Takuma. They keep whispering."

* * *

Yuuki and I left the class and went to the cafeteria for lunch. I bought a sandwich and juice and we sat down together near the wide windows that sided the far end of the wide room. She had become a bit quieter since we'd finished class. I couldn't help but assume that it had something to do with the fact that she and Kaname would be staying in the same room tonight.

"Are you still nervous?" I asked, and she squeezed her bottle. I supposed that was meant as a very obvious _yes_. "Don't be. Takuma and I took ages deciding on the activities. Everyone's going to be perfectly safe, so he has nothing to worry about. Besides, I bet he's looking forward to spending time with you."

"… I was never so nervous around him when I was younger, you know. I lived in Cross's all the time then, and Kaname would visit me all the time. I used to be able to touch him back. Now when he approaches me my heart begins to beat so hard I feel embarrassed. I know he can hear it," she put a hand over her chest and sighed deeply. "I remember the first time I saw him drinking blood. I knew what he was, but it never really sunk in until then. I ran away…"

"You were just a kid," I told her after taking a sip of my juice. "You couldn't have been expected to accept everything so fast. You're older now. Everything's different. You'll see, pretty soon you and Kaname are going to be getting along great again. He acts differently around you than he does with everyone else, even the Night Class. Takuma told me so. You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Yuuki. Now smile, we've got a lot of work ahead of us tonight! We're both going to do our best."

Yuuki and I shook hands, a trace of a smile on her lips.

* * *

Yuuki and I spent the rest of the day together. After classes ended, we left with heavy hearts for the gym. We went by girls in the halls, who were all carrying their sleeping bags on their backs. Just as I'd suspected, they'd all dressed up for the occasion. I spotted Saya and Hotaru sitting together in an empty class, and waved with a smile.

We scouted the gyms with a succession of wide glances. We'd bought decorations in town the day before; they were now scattered all over the floor, ready to be hung up and draped. The Chairman was setting up a long table against the wall where the snacks and drinks would be placed later.

We took streamers and slung them over the basket ball nets and bleacher stands, blew up balloons and scattered them all across the ground, draped several tablecloths across the table and set up banners reading very amusing messages of cooperation and self-confidence. The Chairman had bought them. All my old schools in America had boasted the same variety of poster.

I was breathing quickly by the time we finished, and lay down against the hard gym floor. I wouldn't be staying in here with the others because I needed to watch and record the data I recovered tonight. This was, after all, a test set up for me by the Chairman to evaluate my ability to follow orders and work in a limited space. My sleeping bag and mat were already prepared in the Gym teacher's office. The wall between his office and the gyms was made of one-way glass, so I would be able to observe without being seen and thought of as a complete creep.

Yuuki and I sat down against the wall and talked for a while. It didn't take long for the Day Class to arrive, and when they did, they practically leaped through the gym doors in their enthusiasm. Some were even jumping up and down as they rolled out their sleeping bags on the mats we'd been gracious enough to set up for them. Once they'd finished, I stood up with the Chairman and declared silence.

"Ahem. Welcome Day Class to our first annual Day Class, Night Class sleepover extravaganza! It's going to be so much fun. I'm going to duck out soon because I know my lovely daughter and son can take care of business on their own, just follow the rules and everything should work splendidly. So, your coordinator this evening is going to be this young lady right here. Take a bow, Miss Harugichi. She's already left schedules all over the school, and there are more right up here if you didn't happen to get one today. All right, Taura. Take it away!"

There was silence as I took my place in front of the group, beaming as widely as I could. "So Day Class, you know that this sleepover is going comprise all of you and all of the Night Class students. They'll be arriving shortly, so I want you all to be respectful. They're very special individuals who's parents pay a lot for them to attend this school. As the Chairman already said, if you follow the rules, you'll have nothing to worry about. Yuuki and Zero are going to be patrolling all night just in case, and any digressers will be immediately sent back to their respective dormitories—"

I was interrupted by the sound of the door creaking open. A blond head appeared in the crack—the girls screamed. I knew the Night Class had arrived, and that there was absolutely no way I was going to get the girls to sit down again. They raced towards the door, all exclaiming their excitement to the Night Class.

Aidou was the first to appear, as always. He skittered to the center of the gaggle of girls and cheered for them. Next came Kaname, Seiren and Ruka, who looked just about as impressed as I had imagined they would. Yuuki murmured Kaname's name next to me, and I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Shiki Senri and Rima were next, then Kain and finally Takuma. They all stood in a group for the first few minutes as they shook the Day Class girls hands and received their affections—wanted or not. Takuma was laughing brightly, perhaps even more so than Aidou, who still had his sights set on impressing the girls.

From the door, Zero suddenly appeared. Yuuki and I both sighed with relief, but he seemed not to want to involve himself with anyone. He just leaned against the wall, brow furrowed. _Well_, I thought. _I would take furious Zero over no Zero at all_.

* * *

The fort activity went off without any trouble. The Day Class students were so eager to get the Night Class students involved that they practically jumped on them. Shockingly enough, only Ruka and Kaname seemed irritated. Kain was laughing and talking to his teammates, while Aidou was dancing around with the girls, complimenting their outfits. Blood-hungry or not, he could be very kind at times, that much I'd discovered.

I held my breath as he approached Saya, who's eyes widened to the approximate size of dinner plates. He leaned down and kissed her hand quite adorably, blinking at her with unfathomable charm. "You look beautiful tonight, Miss Saya," he said. I guessed he'd learned the names of his teammates already. "Come help me lift this mat."

I watched her help him, though she was shaking. She looked back and me, smiling immensely, and my heart flooded with happiness. I loved seeing everyone in such high spirits. Even Kaname, I noticed, was helping Yuuki with their fort. He peered up over the sides of a mat, his reddish eyes tainted with amusement. I had to admit, he didn't look so cruel when he was around her. He seemed like an entirely different person.

Zero on the other hand watched them with malice, grinding his teeth. I nudged him and he glared at me. "Don't be like that, Zero. Yuuki wanted him to have a good time. You should participate."

"Don't want to," he said, and then stalked off to the gym teacher's office. I followed him at a bit of a jog. "I'm not involving myself with those fiends. They're just going to mess everything up. You'll see. I hate how Yuuki's so willing to forget everything their kind has done in the past! Nothing will change that… ever."

"You don't know that, Zero. Everything changes. Without change, none of us would ever learn or live or love, we would never experience anything. I know you don't want our relationship with them to change now, but think about it. Wouldn't it be better if their kind didn't have to hide anymore? Wouldn't it be better if humans could accept them for what they are, and who they are. I'm sure you would want that for yourself. How could you not?"

Zero scowled. "I don't expect anybody to accept me. You all tease me a lot about it, but it's true that I'm a monster, just like them. You've never seen me angry enough, but I really do look like them at times. It's sickening!"

He brought his hand back and hit the wall, causing the teacher's desk to shudder. I took a deep breath and touched his forearm as softly as I could. I knew that comforting people wasn't exactly my strong point, but Zero and I were alone right now. I had to do something.

"I know you don't think you have a lot to look forward to in life. It must be easy to think that way, considering everything you've been through, and everything you're still going through. One thing's certain; you're not going to have it easy, but really Zero, who does? My mother died too, my father leaves all the time. It can't compare to what you've experienced, but my pain is the same as yours. We share that—everybody does, you, Yuuki, me and even Kaname. We're all exactly the same on that level. Connections are more important than anger or fear. That's something I've come to learn since I came here. I was _petrified_ of Takuma and the others at first… I flinched every time he so much as looked at me, but now I know that he's really just like me. We're all jut trying to grow up and live our lives."

Zero was quiet as he backed away from the wall. He rubbed his eyes, his breathing returning to normal once again. I hated seeing him in this state. Zero and I had grown closer throughout the month, though we still weren't particularly fond of each other. He constantly berated me for working with vampires, and I goaded him for being a hypocrite. Still, in moments like this, I couldn't help but extend my sympathy towards him. He needed it more than anyone else I knew.

* * *

When we exited the room, the students had finished constructing their forts, and were beginning the first game of capture the flag. I shot Aidou a dirty look when I saw him attempting to freeze their flag in place—it was one of the rules, no abnormal powers. Thankfully, nobody seemed to have noticed him.

I found it funny that he would be at all competitive, but I supposed it probably had something to do with the fact that Kain was on the opposite team with Kaname, Rima and Seiren. Aidou, Shiki, Takuma and Ruka had formed a team with the leftover Day Class students. I'd taken great care while selecting the Night Class teams. I didn't want the usual pairings together, because that would have resulted in less interaction with members of the Day Class.

As the day progressed and the light faded swiftly from the sky, the sleepover continued to go by without difficulty. Kaname's team won the game of capture the flag, much to Aidou's disappointment. At 7:30, everyone climbed the stairs to the cafeteria, where the cooks presented a wonderful buffet of choices.

I was starving, so I filled my plate a few times before finally sitting back against my chair. I looked up, and suddenly a pair of bright green eyes appeared above my head. This was the first time Takuma and I had seen each other up-close since two days ago, when we'd completed the plans for the sleepover.

He sat down next to me, his plate topped with food as well. I'd never seen him eat so much before, but he had told me that vampires required normal food as well to function. As I understood, it could even serve as a blood substitute in large quantities. He ate happily as we talked.

"How are the Night Class students doing?" I asked him between sips from my water glass.

"Oh, vey well. Everyone seems to be having so much fun—even Kaname, and that's saying something. I think we did an excellent job with the plans." He laughed to himself. "Aidou really hates to lose. That's why he's moping. It gives the girls time to see his true colors, at least."

"True, though I doubt it'll make any difference. He's still their 'Idol'. Gish, what a silly nickname…"

"He likes it."

"And there you go, always seeing the good side of everything. How do you do that? It must be so tiring after a while! I would go insane." I leaned against my arm and looked at him. He cocked his head, as if trying to understand what I was saying. "You know, you're really different from the others. Even Aidou. They're all so stoic, but you're really gentle and kind. You can be annoying too, but that's besides the point. I don't get it."

"What's there to get? I would just rather live my life in happiness than in constant depression… it's only logical. Of course, I don't try to do it. It's just something I prefer."

"Yeah, that makes sense," I sighed. "I wish I could be more like that sometimes."

"I think you're fine just the way you are!"

"Why did that sound so sarcastic?"

"I don't know. Maybe you just can't tell the difference between sarcasm and genuine kindness. Even I can't say that with a straight face." He pushed his plate away and took a deep breath. Soon, we were all heading back to the gyms. Takuma and I walked together behind the crowd of Night and Day Class students. I was glad to see that they weren't all huddled together any more.

It was time for Truth-Or-Dare, so I arranged the classes into a circle and put a spinning needle in the middle of the floor. I'd wanted to make sure everyone had the opportunity to play, because I'd known the Day Class would just pick the Night Class over and over again. This was supposed to be fun for all parties, including the easily overlooked Day Class boys.

I went well—much better than I'd anticipated. The Night Class boys were still dared to kiss girls on the cheeks every few seconds, but other than that, the event was a complete success. Aidou didn't seem to mind, but Shiki and the girls looked completely upset by the end, except Seiren, who never showed even a lick of emotion. Kaname danced with a Day-Class girl with curly braids, who nearly fainted by the end of it. I watched from the sidelines.

"Where'd the spinner land?"

"On Taura!?"

"W-what?" I snapped my eyes on the spinner, which has miraculously stopped on me. I scratched my head awkwardly, not sure what to say at all. "Er… Aidou," I decided. "I dare you to carry Saya bridal-style around the gym once."

Saya blushed bright crimson, but Aidou got up immediately and scooped her into his arms. He pranced around the room with her; everyone was laughing, even Kaname—a bit, though it might have been a smirk. I couldn't really tell, and I honestly didn't care.

When the game was finished the students took time to eat snacks and get ready for bed. I changed into my pajamas too—a new pink pair with brown beavers. I really did love my nightclothes. The other girls wore nice pajamas as well, but they had nothing on mine.

I set up the projector and started the first movie, which was a romantic comedy. Takuma and I had picked mostly cheerful movies. We hadn't wanted to upset the mood with some horribly depressing, angst-filled tragedy. Everyone snacked on popcorn and soda, sitting on their sleeping bags. The hall was still filled with murmuring. I lay flat against my own sleeping bag, watching them talk. My eyes fluttered closed after a while. I wasn't sure how long I stayed there—it must've been a few hours, because when I opened them again the hall was dark and I could tell that a few films had already gone by. I flipped over, stretching my fingers.

I sat up when I heard a knock on the door, turning around quickly. A dark shape emerged from the gyms and shut the door again with a click. It took me a moment to realize who it was, and I sighed with relief.

"Takuma, what's going on? Why aren't you in bed?"

He sat down against the wall and said something about how he hadn't been able to fall asleep. All the Night Class members would probably stay up all night. They were obliged to pretend to sleep according to the rules we'd put in place.

I heard Takuma breathe sharply all of a sudden, and peered at him curiously. I understand what was wrong in only a few seconds, and crawled closer to him.

"Hungry?" I asked. I pushed through the fear and placed my hand on his forehead. "You feel sort of warm. Is that normal?"

He nodded. "I gave the rest of my tablets to Aidou before we left. We get refills every week, but he goes them through them a lot faster than I do. I think I might still have a few in my jacket pocket, though."

"No, there's nothing here," I said after I'd searched the pockets of Takuma's uniform jacket, which he'd deposited in here earlier. With a jolt of recollection, I briefly rummaged through my school bag. When I withdrew my hand I held a small black box between my index and middle fingers. "Forgot about these. The Chairman gave me the box over a month ago. I didn't really get why at first, but I guess it was for situations like this."

"You're a lifesaver," he said with a laugh as I filled a glass of water for him from the gym teacher's washroom. I let the tablets dissolve and then presented him with the concoction. As he sipped it, I felt only the most inconceivable tug of fear. His eyes were crimson when he looked at me. "You've really changed a lot, Miss Taura. You don't even shudder anymore when you look at me."

"Yeah, what a relief," I murmured sarcastically as I fell back against my sleeping bag. I remembered what Aidou had said to me. The thought of it was still completely disgusting. "I can't believe it's been a month already. Five weeks ago I was still a normal girl…"

"I prefer you like this."

"Yeah, I know."

"Stop saying yeah."

"Yeah…"

There was a pause before Takuma grumbled. "You aren't even listening, are you? I just complimented you."

I looked over at him. He was watching the slumbering Day Class girls in the gyms with concentration. Some of them were still whispering, but the Night Class was completely silent. Their sleeping bags concealed most of their faces (I assumed, because they were all wide awake).

"Maybe someone should tell them they're allowed to move," I said with a bit of a smile. "They look like a bunch of logs right now, they're trying so hard to pretend to be asleep. Ah well, at least the Chairman will be happy."

I yawned, turning over in my own sleeping bag. I could feel Takuma's eyes on me so I flicked one of my own open. "What's up—_hey, what are you doing_?"

Takuma's nose was almost right against mine, and his green eyes were fully open. My face immediately flushed with warmth and I had to look away to conceal it. He chuckled with pure amusement. At least I was amusing.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he asked. "I do."

"_Right now_? Not really—"

Takuma helped me up by my arms. He was a lot taller than me, I noted as I stared up at him. I was still prompted to decline his offer, but then decided that I really could use a break from this tiny office. I put on my coat and together we left by the back entrance. It was snowing quite ferociously outside; the ground was covered in it now, and my boots became soaked in no time at all.

Still, I wanted to stay outside. We walked up the long path that led to the entrance gates of the Academy. We'd traversed this walkway many times before, but never in this weather. The wind howled and I had to wrap my scarf over my cheeks. Takuma laughed at me as we walked, and I glared at him.

We took a seat on a bench. I crossed my legs and stretched out, allowing the cold to chill my legs. I liked the numb feeling that accompanied a cold day. It was always wonderful to cool my body and then lie down in a soft bed. The blankets always felt so much better. It was just like swimming on a hot summer day.

"I like spending time with you," Takuma said with a smile. I hated it when he acted so ridiculously nice! It just about drove me insane. I still grumbled a tiny 'me too', and he wrapped his arm affectionately around my shoulder and dragged me closer to him. "You're so funny, even though you always act so earnest. I meant it when I said I liked you just the way you were. You wouldn't be _you_ if you were more like me."

I smirked. "That makes no sense, Takuma."

Our relationship had deepened so much lately. I still remembered when I hadn't even been able to look at him. Now I was feeding him blood tablets without so much as a nervous blink. It felt good to know that I'd grown so accustomed to his company, and even to his nature. Vampires didn't frighten me any more—I was quite proud to admit that.

I felt a nervous jolt when I felt Takuma's hand touch the top of my head. He looked into my eyes, and I knew he'd captured me in his confidence. It was his influence as a vampire, but I didn't care. I leaned my cheek against his shoulder like that, we remained. The wind howled, but I felt perfectly safe here…

Takuma straightened all of a sudden. "I smell something…"

His eyes darted toward the woods. He jumped up and I followed him immediately. I knew enough to trust his senses. He ran so much more quickly than I did. I was stumbling to keep up, and eventually fell against the snow. He pulled me onto his back and raced through the trees, eyes scouring clearings dusted with snow.

"There!" I said, pointing in the direction of a dark heap. I jumped off his Takuma's back and ran to it, but stopped just as I was about to touch the figure. My eyes widened. It was a child! A child was here, frozen in the snow. I didn't want to touch him… I was petrified he was dead.

"He's alive," Takuma assured me, and I reached out to help him. "Wait, Miss Taura. Don't—!"

Takuma's arms folded around my waist as he dragged me away from the boy. I screamed in resistance, but he shoved me behind him with more force than I could ever hope to combat. I heard a horrible crunching sound and closed my eyes, clutching Takuma's coat with trembling hands.

Groaning… it was a groaning sound that forced me to open my eyes again. I almost stumbled backwards in the snow. The child had jumped on Takuma and bitten his throat so deep it had caused blood to drip down his arm onto the unblemished snow. I couldn't believe what I saw—this boy was a vampire, and he was drinking Takuma's blood!

"Don't do anything," Takuma said when I moved towards him in an attempt to stop the assault; his eyes boiled with compassion, even as he collapsed onto the ground. He held the boy up against his throat, allowing full access. "He's starving. I'm already bleeding. We might as well not let it go to waste…"

What was I witnessing? This boy was draining the life from Takuma's body mouthful by mouthful, yet he seemed not even to care. He condoned this violence because he was helping the child… that much I understood, but he looked like he was in so much pain. That, and if he hadn't pushed me back, I would be the one being bitten right now.

The boy guzzled Takuma's blood, fingers digging into his shoulders with so much force he was beginning to have tremors. I wanted to stop this, but Takuma still held me back. When he looked at me his eyes were bright crimson.

The boy's grip slackened eventually, but he didn't release. Takuma had to tug him away, knowing that the boy's condition would improve steadily. He held him with bloody arms, and with one hand, swept his hood down.

He was practically emaciated; his white skin was stretched over his face. His hair was curly, and a rusty auburn color. It covered his crimson eyes and was tousled by the rough wind. He looked so young… so innocent, except for the bloody stains covering his cheeks and lips.

"What's your name?" Takuma said, supporting the boy with bloody arms. He shivered in the older vampire's grip, anger resting deep within his red eyes. "You don't have to be afraid. We're going to help you."

"There's a human with you…" the boy said weakly; I noticed for the first time that he didn't have fangs, not like Night Class's. His incisors were the longest, but every one of his teeth was also pointed. I'd never seen anything like it, and apparently neither had Takuma because I heard him breath sharply.

"Yes," Takuma answered after a while. "You're at Cross Academy right now. Here, humans and vampires live together. Please tell us your name so we can help you."

The boy winced. I knew he was going to pass out again at any second, but he still managed to open his fanged-mouth again and whisper only to Takuma. "...Michio..."

His body grew limp in Takuma's arms just as the words escaped him. Takuma looked at me, clutching the child—Michio—as tightly as he could. I suggested bringing him to the Chairman, but knew he was in no state to be around another human. He seemed petrified of them. Perhaps if we brought him to the Moon Dorms… we agreed on that and together raced back across the grounds.

"I'll put him in my room," Takuma exclaimed once we'd arrived. I had to clear away the clothes with my feet so Takuma could get through. He placed the little boy's tiny form on the bed and tugged the covers over him. "That should do for now. We're going to have to leave him here until tomorrow morning. If anyone finds out it might cause suspicion. Everyone's still in the gymnasium; we were far away enough that I don't think anyone could have noticed the scent of my blood. Well, Kaname most likely did, but he won't leave either. He won't risk disrupting the event until morning."

Takuma winced as he sat down against the bed, grasping his throat. Blood had soaked his nightshirt, turning the green material a ruddy brown. I went towards him to look at it, but he said he was fine in a very optimistic tone. "I'm just feeling kind of weak. Nobody's ever drunk so much of my blood before."

"Here, eat more of these," I said as I fumbled with the pills in my pocket. He nibbled on them dry, swallowing the chalky powder down. His breathing returned to normal once he'd eaten them and he rested his head against the sideboard. "How did he get in here?" I asked, glancing at the unconscious boy.

"I have no idea. I can't even tell what pyramid level he's on… he could be an aristocrat, and he could be a Level D. Children are different from adults that way. They're very powerful."

"Is that why his teeth are like that?"

"I have no explanation. I've only ever seen Level Es with sharp teeth like his, but he's clearly not a Level E. I… don't know what to say. I don't even know what to do, Miss Taura. I just don't know…"

* * *

**I hope you liked Michio, although you didn't get to see much of him yet. He's going to have an important role to play in the future of this fic. I just adore young characters. They're so eerie. So tell me what you thought of him, and give me some feedback on the beginning of the sleepover! Were you surprised by anything? There's a lot more to come. Sorry for any typos. I wrote this chapter fast and didn't edit it very well. I'll redo them all at some point so they're of higher quality.  
**

**Please REVIEW again. If I get enough I'll update again before Tuesday night (my time).**


	15. Chapter 15: Night Class Sleepover P3

**Welcome to Chapter 15, everyone! I know I'm a bit early, but I wanted to update before my exams started. I'm glad you liked Michio... let's see if you still like him after this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, as always! This is the final part of the Night Class sleepover. The next chapter will be about the New Years holiday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Night Class Sleepover!? (Part 3)**

Takuma and I watched the boy sleep until well after 3:00am. Our footprints had vanished in the snow by the time I finally expressed my desire to return to the gyms. As we tramped through the heavy powder, I folded my arms, my expression grave. I couldn't expel the image of Michio from my mind. I remembered how he'd stared at me—that loathsome glare that had made me want to clutch my heart and fall to the ground in defeat.

"Are you sure we should just leave him like that?" I wondered, biting my lip. "He just seemed so weak. I've never seen anyone so sick before. I'm worried something will happen to him."

"He'll be all right now, Miss Taura. He was just hungry."

Takuma walked ahead of me, and I thought it very strange. He seemed to want to stay as far away as possible. Was he angry with me? I felt terrible as it was, and didn't think this 'special' treatment was really in order. I had to jog to keep up with him.

"Does your neck still hurt?"

"A bit, but don't worry. I'll be fine."

I grumbled, falling behind again. "I wasn't worrying…"

The gyms were silent when we returned. All of the Day Class students were asleep now, and the Night Class students were too conflicted with trying to appear asleep to notice our entrance. I was sure Takuma would return to their side of the gymnasium, but instead he went immediately to the teacher's office. He held the door open for me and we disappeared together.

He slumped against the wall, hands folded in his lap. I was shivering from the cold, so after removing my coat and boots I slipped into my sleeping bag, but propped my back up against the desk so I would still be able to converse freely. Takuma didn't speak again. He only ate a few more tablets as the awkward silence dragged on and on. Eventually, I began to tap my fingers against the ground. I was so tired. I just wanted to go to bed, but how could I sleep with him staring me like a hawk. I hated being watched while I slept.

"Aren't you ever going to join the rest of your class. Everyone's asleep now. Get out of here already."

I heard a muffled sound and knew he'd just flattened his back against the office floor. "I really shouldn't. I'm hurt pretty badly. I don't want the others to smell my blood and worry. It would ruin this whole business, and we worked hard to get it right. It'd be better if I just stayed here until morning."

"H-here as in… with me?"

"I'm sorry to be a bother, but it really would be for the best. Besides, I would really rather spend time with you than people I get to be around all the time. I don't get to see you too often, and you know you make me laugh."

"Great. So basically you like making fun of me."

"Of course, but I like other things about you too."

I was going to ask him to continue, but as I peered at him I noticed that his expression suggested something other than hilarity. "I wonder how that boy is. We're going to have to take him to Kaname tomorrow… nothing like this has ever happened here before."

"Don't you mean _you'll_ have to take him to Kaname?"

"Y-you don't want to come after all? That's a shame, Miss Taura. I could really use your help with this. You witnessed the whole event. He seems to despise humans, but if you treat him with respect perhaps he'll warm up to you. I've heard about vampires who grow up away from the human world—they can't adapt very well, and they can't control their bloodlust. This is my first time meeting one, though."

I blinked, not wanting to put to words what was on my mind. But it had to be said. "I forgot about it until now, but I think I saw him two nights ago. He was hiding in the forest near the Moon dorms. I only saw his eyes—they were glowing red, just like they were tonight. I thought I imagined it."

"You probably just scared him."

"_I _scared _him_. As if! I think he was trying to lure me into the bushes with him so he could bite me."

"Well that's being paranoid."

I bowed my head in the dark, very aware of Takuma's impending stare. He was waiting for some sort of explanation—an explanation I couldn't stand to give without upsetting him again. Still, I gritted my teeth and spoke to him, hoping it wouldn't anger him too much. "I can't explain it, Takuma. I just don't trust that kid…"

"But why not? Is it because he's a vampire?" Takuma might as well have been pouting; his voice sounded _that_ pathetic. I wanted to pull the blankets over my head and scream into my pillow, I was so frustrated.

"Of course not! If that was the case, I'd be shivering in the corner of the room right now trying to stay away from _you_. He just creeps me out. That's all there is to it."

Takuma was quiet as he flipped over on the mat. I flattened myself against my sleeping bag too. We lay across from each other, but I had never felt so far away from him. He understood exactly how that little boy felt—understood his fear and his desire for blood. I could never hope to understand him that way.

"He tried to kill you. He only stopped because you forced him to. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure he would have just kept on drinking until you passed out…"

"Maybe."

That was all Takuma said before he closed his eyes, his hand still gripping the wound on his throat. It didn't take him long to fall asleep, which was surprising considering the fact that it was still nighttime. I supposed that, after losing so much blood, he must have been exhausted. I wanted to pinch myself for thinking about it, but my mind wandered once more to the truth of his nature. I wondered if he'd thought about drinking my blood after he was attacked…

I'd witnessed my first vampire feeding on blood tonight. I'd already decided it was a messy business, and had never been more thankful for the blood tablets. They'd helped Takuma twice tonight, but it seemed that if a vampire was hungry enough, nothing but real blood would sate their thirst. I hoped that would never happen to Takuma—I knew he never wanted to feel that way, and it would destroy me to see him in such a wretched condition.

My head lolled against the pillows as tiredness swept me away to a world free of nightmarish fantasies and red glowing eyes. It was a peaceful world—a beautiful world, and I would have relished in its existence all through the night, had a strange sound not stirred me from unconsciousness.

I woke to the sound of shrieking.

Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and looked through the pane of glass to the mass of sleeping Day Class students. I could just see Zero and Yuuki's sleeping bags in the middle of the gym, and beyond them, the Night Class' single row.

"W-WHERE'S ICHIJO!? HE'S GOOONNE!"

"Nooo… Ichijo!"

Sobbing and wails berated my ears as I opened the door a crack. Takuma was awake too by now, and he stood with his head right above mine so we could observe the commotion together.

It seemed that several Day Class girls had crept across the gyms to the Night Class side. They were now crying over an empty orange sleeping bag, clawing the material as though their favorite pet had perished forever.

"Hey, I think they're looking for you," I said with a snort.

Takuma yawned and innocently pushed against the door while stretching, not realizing that it was already partly open. Heads turned as we both stumbled into the gym, grasping each other for support before we finally fell to the ground in a heap.

"No need to worry, ladies! I'm right here!" Takuma said, waving a hand, beaming.

They didn't look at all relieved. In fact, one of them began to weep even more dramatically. I didn't understand why immediately. As logic dawned on me and I quickly shoved Takuma away, sputtering something stupid about how nothing was going on between us. They were going to hate me forever…

Everyone was awake now, both Night and Day Class alike. Zero stood not far away, glaring daggers at Takuma. I could practically feel the repulsion emanating from him. He silenced the other girls and sent them running back to their sleeping bags in seconds, then stomped across the gyms to where Takuma and I were.

"Was he in there with you _all night_!?" He hissed as he pushed me back into the office and slammed the door. Yuuki and Takuma followed behind him. I felt myself instinctively cower at fury in his voice. "He better not have hurt you, Taura—"

Yuuki touched Zero's arm softly. "Zero, stop it. Takuma wouldn't do that. And besides, you would've smelled the blood last night if he had."

Zero seemed furious that Yuuki had dared mention his 'condition' in front of a Night Class student, but neither I nor Takuma mentioned it. Zero wrenched me closer to him and pulled down my collar. "Let me see your neck and wrists—"

"Nothing happened, Zero!" I said as I pulled back, rubbing my arms. "Takuma lent the rest of his blood tablets to Hanabusa for the sleepover. And _no_, I didn't let him drink my blood. I would never do something like that. I gave him some tablets that the Chairman had provided me with."

"Why would Cross give you tablets?"

"Obviously so I would have some on me in case I came across a hungry vampire!"

Takuma tried to speak then but Zero silenced him.

"I don't want to hear a word from you. You broke the rules, Ichijo."

Yuuki was the one to interject next. "Um… no he didn't, Zero. Taura and Ichijo are exceptions to the rules, just like you. He's allowed to be around her whenever he wants. He's her protector. There's nothing that says he isn't allowed to sleep in the same room as her."

Zero didn't look ready to give up his argument, but I could tell that he'd run out of insults, so he turned around and left. Yuuki apologized to us and ran after him.

"Well, that was fun!" Takuma exclaimed. I glared at him, and with as much might as I could muster poked him in the chest.

"_You_! Why'd you push against the door like that? You made it look like… like… _urgh_! Now the whole Day Class is going to hate me forever! Saya's not going to want to be my roommate anymore and Hotaru's going to disown me. I don't even like Hotaru, but I don't really feel like becoming a pariah around here."

I waited for Takuma's heartwarming response, but all he did was scratch his nose and tell me not to worry in a very amused voice. I punched him in the arm and stalked off to my sleeping bag. It was very early morning. I'd only managed to nab a few hours' sleep, so my whole body felt like lead as I fell back down.

* * *

I was horribly grouchy the next morning. I didn't want anything to do with coordinating the rest of the sleepover, but I still announced activities and ordered the girls around; the latter I didn't mind so much. They glared at me frequently, but soon discovered that my glare was almost as nasty as Zero's—only when I was truly angry, though.

I'd asked Takuma to stop following me around, so I was alone for the rest of the morning. At breakfast I shoveled food down my throat with the fork I'd brought with me, completely indifferent to the stares I received in my rudeness.

The quiz went off without any problem at all. Aidou was surprisingly good at it; Takuma had told me once that Aidou considered himself a genius, but this was my first time witnessing the so-called brilliant boy in action. We'd organized the game so it could be—my idea—educational. It encompassed questions from different textbooks and classes. I felt it would seem more like a school-organized event this way, and I was right.

Takuma tried to sit next to me during the questionnaire, but I sent him back to the Night Class. It's not that I didn't want to talk to him, but the things I was prepared to discuss wouldn't have been appropriate, considering the Day Class was still present. That, and I was still a tiny bit upset with him for ignorantly rousing the Day Class.

The Chairman arrived to escort the Day Class back to the Moon Dorms at 12:30. They were disappointed to leave, but bid farewell to the Night Class and left chatting about how much fun it had been. By the end, thoughts of the little vampire boy were beginning to sneak up on me once more. I stood behind the Chairman as he addressed the Night Class in a very upbeat tone.

"You all did wonderfully! I'm so proud of you. The Day Class won't soon forget the kindness you've shown them." The Night Class was quiet now. The Chairman must have thought it unusual, because he quickly asked what was wrong. The vampires looked to each other for support. It was Aidou, and not Kaname, who tried to speak first. The Chairman silenced him, eyeing both Takuma and me with a raised eyebrow.

"Miss Harugichi, Ichijo, come with me, please. The rest of you may return to your dorms, you too Zero, Yuuki. I'm sure you're all tired."

I swallowed, eyeing Takuma. He approached the Chairman just as Kaname, Zero and Yuuki disappeared out the door. I noticed Cross share a very strange glance with the Pureblood, who nodded, his fingers curling around the wall when he left.

"Is there something you two want to tell me?"

"N-no, Sir—" I tried to say, but Takuma interrupted me.

"If this is about me sleeping in the office with Taura, I promise that I didn't do anything to her. Zero already interrogated me, so you can just ask him about it."

I thought the Chairman would yell at Takuma, but his eyes only filled with happiness as he wrapped his arms around both of us at the same time, rubbing his cheek affectionately against Takuma's. I wanted to get away, but he was surprisingly strong. "Why would I be upset about that? I'm so happy the two of you have grown close! Oh, the flower of love is the most beautiful blossom of all!"

"N-no, that's not it!" I backed up three feet, arms crossed. "Sir, Takuma and I found a boy outside yesterday. A vampire. We had gone for a walk and we just found him lying under a foot of snow. He…" I bit my lip, unable to say express what had happened next.

"He was very weak, so I let him drink my blood," Takuma explained for me, revealing the mostly-healed scars on the side of his neck. "We need to go to the Moon Dorms immediately. He's in my room, and Shiki's probably already there. He has almost no control over his bloodlust."

I was worried Cross would begin to lecture us, but he only turned in the direction of the door. Takuma and I remained rooted to the spot before he gestured for us to follow him.

We were greeted by a loud voice upon entering the Moon Dorms. All seven members of the Night Class were gathered around the door to Takuma and Shiki's bedroom, staring into the disorderly space with expressions of shock.

"What _is_ that?" Ruka said, glaring into the room on tiptoes. All seven of them looked around at us as soon as we entered the hall. I was panting a bit, but followed Takuma to the entrance of his room. We stood at the head of the pack, maneuvering for a view of the boy. I heard his voice before I saw him.

"The hell with you too, Miss _noble_."

Michio was awake now; his eyes were still red it seemed, even in their un-hungry state. He was perched on the far windowsill, feet bare against the paneling. He resembled a gargoyle against the crimson material of the curtains.

"Seriously, what do you guys want?" Michio said, and snapped his teeth together. Everyone except Kaname and the Chairman flinched. Michio clutched his stomach and laughed. "What's a bunch of nobles like you doing at a school with humans anyway—?"

"What is he doing here!?" Exclaimed Aidou, cutting the boy off. It seemed that they had all noticed Michio's abnormal teeth now. Kaname was gripping the edge of the door with so much force that it was denting. Aidou had his fingers ready to perform his ice technique, while Akatsuki bared his fangs.

This boy didn't look afraid anymore, but rather, angry. He appeared so different than he had last night. Then, innocence had been reflected in ever inch of his body. Now, it had been replaced by one of the cruelest sneers I'd ever seen. I shook my head, fingers trembling. I simply couldn't believe what I saw. I hadn't trusted this boy to begin with, but this was outright ridiculous. He was nothing but a selfish brat, and he was toying with the Night Class without a care in the world.

"And you say his name's Michio?" Asked the Chairman suddenly, peering at the boy through his glasses. Michio rolled his eyes again and sat back against the side of the wall. "I assume there's no surname to accompany that."

Ruka suddenly snapped, "Who cares about his name? How did he even get in here? This school is protected by dorm leader Kuran, a Pureblood. Only _another_ Pureblood could override the barriers and enter without permission. This boy is no Pureblood. He's not even an aristocrat."

"Calm down, Ruka," Aidou said, pulling the girl away from Takuma's bedroom door. She wrenched her hand back and hissed.

"It's all because of that stupid human. She's the reason everything is going wrong now. This is just like what happened on Halloween. Every time something abnormal happens, she's there! Doesn't anybody else think that's a bit strange?"

"That's going too far, Ruka. It's not Miss Harugichi's fault. You said it yourself, she's nothing but a human. What would a vampire want with her? She's not even a Hunter."

"I don't care who he is," said Shiki, who was leaning against the wall opposite his and Takuma's room. "I just don't want him in my bedroom anymore. Can someone please move him? I'm tired of this."

"Same here." Rima added.

Seiren suggested with a shrug that we should just lock him in the dungeons for now.

"Now _that_ wouldn't be very nice," Michio pouted with a shake of his head. His eyes landed on me for the first time then, and they narrowed instantly with hatred. I felt fear dig its way inside me again; my heart began to race.

I heard a strange whooshing sound as he abandoned his perch on the windowsill. In a single leap he landed directly in front of me. He grasped me by the wrist and pulled me into the bedroom. My feet became immediately tangled in Takuma's discarded clothes—damn him!—and I couldn't move very well. Michio circled me, tiptoeing through the mess with ease.

""You're the human from before, aren't you?" He hissed, his voice crueler than I'd heard it yet. "You were with the noble I fed from. Not the most savory meal, I must say. Reminds me, I'm still rather hungry…" He tugged me down to his level, pupils dilating with bloodlust. Only the tiniest specks of red were visible in the center of each eye, and suddenly I knew why he was acting this way. He wasn't a Level C or even a Level D; he looked like a Level E because he _was _a Level E! "You don't mind, do you. Human blood is the most satisfying of all—"

Kaname appeared behind Michio, and for the first time, I felt thankful to see him. He was a Pureblood! He would be able to put a stop to this child once and for all.

"Don't kill him yet, Kaname." The Chairman said urgently. "None of us has ever seen anything like this before. A sentient Level E… Takuma tells me he acted very differently last night. He says he was practically a different individual."

Kaname had to restrain himself as he put a hand over Michio's eyes and put the child to sleep—perhaps that was what made him act too slowly. Just as his fingers brushed the boy's skin, he was pushed back. Michio leaped with practice in the direction of the open window, which he broke through. We all heard him hit the ground far below.

"Follow him," Cross ordered, and the majority of the Night Class raced out the window after him. Takuma took the front door with me, and together we followed the group to the gates of the Sun Dorms. My insides twisted when I saw Michio's dark form slip through the door. He smirked at me, eyes glinting with evil light.

"Oh, the Day Class is going to be suspicious for sure. We aren't allowed in there," Aidou said as we all entered the Sun Dorms. We heard a shriek from upstairs; Kaname's hair just about bristled and his eyes flared the brightest of crimsons. Aidou gasped and the Chairman clutched his cane, brandishing it like a weapon.

"It's _hers_, Kaname…" Aidou said, and in an instant we were all running up the stairs. I understood immediately what had happened; Michio must've attacked Yuuki. Takuma almost dragged me down the hall. I normally wouldn't have let him, but my pride wasn't exactly the most important thing under these circumstances.

We arrived just as Kaname was pushing her bedroom door open. Yuuki was already lying flat against the ground. Michio crouched on her chest and pressed against her diaphragm, an expression of such indifference on his face that it pained me just to watch. His mouth was above her cheek—he dragged his tongue over her flesh and her eyes flew open. She gasped louder than I'd ever heard anyone gasp—it was a tremulous sound that imbued fear deep within me.

"Get away from her!" I screamed, clawing at Takuma's arms. I wouldn't allow this assault to be taken any further! I felt completely responsible as it was. Yet all I could do was watch as Michio sunk his fangs into Yuuki's throat. She whimpered, reaching for her Artemis rod, which lay not a foot away from her left hand.

"You smell very strange for a human…" Michio told her as he lapped up her blood. "I can taste secrets in your flesh, something hidden there long ago—" he shuddered then, and clutched his shoulders, almost as if he was fighting something within him. He tore his teeth from Yuuki's throat, squeezing his eyes shut.

Though I didn't want to believe it, I knew in that instant that the Chairman was right about him. There was much more to him than any of us could see—even Kaname. Of course, that didn't stop the Pureblood from grasping Michio's throat. He was livid. I knew he would kill Michio at any second, and closed my eyes. Even though this boy was clearly evil, I didn't want to see him die such a brutal death. Michio cackled—_cackled_—in the face of a ferocious Pureblood vampire. He was no more than a Level E. There was absolutely no way he could have had the strength within him to combat Kaname, yet he still laughed at him. This child was completely insane.

"You're scary, Mister Pureblood…"

"Kaname, you _can't_ kill him yet!" The Chairman reiterated, knowing full-well that Kaname would do whatever he felt necessary at this point. He didn't care how rare a subject Michio was. He had dared to harm Yuuki in front of him.

It was Takuma who stopped Kaname from killing Michio. He placed a reassuring hand on his old friend's arm, flinching from the immense power the Pureblood was revealing. "I've seen him act differently. I'm telling you Kaname, this boy has feelings. He's not just some mindless monster. He's unlike every other member of his kind I've ever seen… and I know you can tell. He doesn't smell of human blood. He's a Level E _without_ the scent of a Level E…"

Was that true? I couldn't know, but looking at Kaname's face, I realized that Takuma must have been telling the truth. This boy really was mysterious. I felt ill as Kaname knocked him out and pushed him into Takuma's arms.

"Whether or not he talks by morning, I'm going to end him."

* * *

Takuma brought me back to my room after the commotion had ended. He apologized for Kaname's behavior. Neither of us wanted to discuss the fact that it had been our fault this had happened in the first place. If we hadn't gone on that walk last night, we never would have come across Michio. He would have perished in the snow.

But would that really have been for the best?

I remembered the innocence in his eyes… they had been scarlet on both occasions, but I'd never before witnessed a vampire with such sad eyes before. He had seemed guilt-ridden. Perhaps all Level Es were really this way, but I guessed that that wasn't the case. The others treated this boy like he was something truly unique. That, I could believe. As I lay on my bed I began to wonder whether or not he deserved to die. Kaname had said he would kill him by to kill him in the morning.

I imagined the boy's wails resonating from afar; I could only pound my fists against my skull, aware that no sound could permeate the distance between my room and the Moon Dorms. Still, I wondered what was Kaname doing to him with a heavy heart. Torturing him, no doubt. It sickened me to think that a Pureblood would sink so low as to harm such a young Level E. Monster or not, Michio was just a kid.

I still hated him for what he had done to Yuuki, but my anger towards him altered the longer I was forced to listen to his pathetic wailing in my mind. I knew what I had to do, but it was an impossible decision. If any of them found out, they would think I'd betrayed their confidence. This boy was a Level E—a danger to humans and vampires alike. He had no control over his bloodlust, but he was still a person. He could still speak and feel pain…

This was so unlike me. A month ago I never would have even considered doing something as idiotic as this, but as horribly cliché as it sounds, I was a different person then. I had experienced much since learning of the existence of vampires. I'd befriended one, I'd learned the truth, I'd gone the distance and managed never to look back. I was a guardian of the secret now—a _true_ guardian. I would fulfill my duty, but perhaps not in the way I'd always expected. Perhaps the future had different things in store for me, and this decision was just he beginning.

In the dead of night I stole across the grounds to the Moon Dorms. I was surprised to find the gates unguarded, but supposed that all figures of authority in the school were presently discussing what was to be done with the sentient Level E. They had grown so accustomed to my presence over the past few weeks that they didn't notice me creep through the oak doors, descend the basement stairs and unlock the door. I pushed it open, holding my breath as a rush of cold air struck me.

Michio was chained to the wall. He raised his head when I entered, and a cruel expression crept onto his face. I hated to see it, but pushed aside my fear and approached the figure of the weakened child.

"You came back," he hissed, licking his lips. I turned away in disgust. No child his age should do something like that. It was something I had never wanted to see. "I knew I'd see you again. Though it seems you don't entirely want to be here this time. I'm surprised you're still alive. The way that Pureblood was looking at you earlier, I was sure you'd be dead by now—"

"Shut up," I snapped and grabbed him by the arm. He cringed, possibly because of the overwhelming scent of my blood. "You pretend otherwise, but you're really just as unstable as all Level Es. I don't want to feel this way, but I can't stop thinking about how different you are from the other monsters I've seen. You stopped yourself from killing Yuuki. I could tell—"

Michio interrupted my rant when he started laughing again. It was the same savage titter that overtook his body every time he felt intimidated. I hated it! I squeezed his arm more tightly, not wanting to hear it any longer. When he didn't stop, I wrenched the key from my pocket and clicked it into the boy's manacles. They crumbled off, and he fell in a heap onto the ground.

_That_ made him stop laughing.

"You're letting me go?" Michio said, eyes growing larger as he massaged his wrists. He seemed glad to be free of the manacles, but utterly confused as to why I'd dared approach him. I could tell he wanted to run off, but something was stopping him. "Why would you do that? I almost killed your friend…"

"I know," I said through clenched teeth. "That's why I'm setting you free. I don't know how you got in here to begin with, but I want you to do it again to get out. I want you to leave. You're going to run out that door and never come back. I never want to see your face again. Ever!"

Michio smirked as his surprise began to fade. In a heartbeat he was standing next to me, his mouth nuzzling the edge of my neck; he had to stand on the tips of his toes to reach me. "This sure was stupid of you, huh? I could do anything I want to you, and nobody would be able to come down here fast enough to help. Not even that noble you're so infatuated with."

"Leave," I said. "Don't you get it? Kaname Kuran's going to kill you in the morning! You have no time. I can forgive you for what you did to Yuuki, but he can't. I would rather not have to see you die, no matter how wretched you are…"

He drew his tongue along my throat and I shivered. I knew he wouldn't do anything; he wasn't going to sink so low as to kill the person who had saved him. Not immediately, at least. "You're going to regret this someday," he said, almost apologetically.

"I'll just have to live with it."

I was hyperventilating as Michio backed away from me. His fangs left my throat and with one last look, he took off up the stairs and out the front door. I stood there for a long time after he was gone, the image of his sad, torn eyes always present in my mind. Once more, I had experienced the feeling that there was more to this Level E than I could see. There _had_ to be.

* * *

"Michio disappeared last night," Chairman Cross said as he poured tea into a china cup for me. I had to pretend to be surprised, and asked immediately what had happened. "We'd locked him up downstairs in the Moon Dorms, but when Kaname went to check on him this morning he was gone. There was no trace of him at all. Aidou thinks he managed to break the manacles."

"Is that so?" I murmured, warming my fingers on my cup. Cross's expression worried me. He looked like he knew I was hiding something, but didn't want to address it. "Are you going to look for him?"

"I've told the Night Class that I don't want them hunting him. Kaname will do what he wants in the end, but there's no point spilling blood over something so trivial. He was just a child, after all. Nobody was seriously injured. It's over now."

I laughed awkwardly, "Guess I really messed this one up."

"I wouldn't say that at all, Miss Harugichi. The sleepover went off perfectly. I couldn't have done it better myself. If it hadn't been for Michio, I'm sure the whole thing would have been a success. And because of that, I've decided to give you that special assignment I mentioned before."

"Special assignment…"

"Yes. You're to deliver something to an acquaintance of mine. He lives in a small town that's been attacked several times by swift, hooded creatures. He's requested my help, but I would rather you and Takuma handle it for now."

I stirred my tea, avoiding eye contact with the Chairman. Ever since Michio had appeared I'd begun to feel that I wasn't ready for this job at all. I was completely inadequate. Why then would he want to give me a second chance? And so far away from the school...

"When do you want me to leave?"

"Not until after the holidays. I assume you're accustomed to celebrating New Years with your family. You need some time to unwind before involving yourself in this business again. My friend can wait until then. As soon as you get back, I expect you to be ready to leave. The trip shouldn't take more than five days."

Five whole days…

I was lost in thought as I returned to the Sun Dorms after my conversation with the Chairman. I couldn't believe he was sending be away, even after everything that had happened. I was going to spend five days with Takuma Ichijo, completely alone. The last thing that crossed my mind as I ventured was Michio... little Michio. I wondered where he was now, and more importantly, how much my rash decision would impact the future.

* * *

**Are you guys surprised about what happened in this chapter? I told you before, I love child characters, but I never mentioned a specific variety. You probably already know this, but Michio's going to play the role of anti-hero in my story (other than Zero, the original anti-hero of Vampire Knight). There'll be much more of him in the future. Are you excited for next chapter? Sorry for any typos or mistakes. It happens to the best of us.  
**

**As I said, the next chapter will encompass Taura's New Years' break from school. As you can imagine, the story will slow down a bit, but there are some cute Taura/Takuma moments planned (and a certain scene I've been putting-off for a while), as well as the first appearance of a new character. The plot will pick up again after the holidays because Taura's leaving the school on her first real assignment.  
**

**Please REVIEW, as usual. I'll update as soon as possible. I guess the speed really depends on how much you guys want to see what happens next. Thanks for reading an have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16: Resolution

**Greetings all! Here's Chapter 16… finally. I'm sorry it took so long. I had an exam on Thursday and homework to do yesterday. Anyway, I've noticed that the number of reviews on my chapters has been significantly decreasing with each update… am I doing something wrong? I don't want to be one of those people who begs on the floor for reviews (sooo undignified), but if I'm doing something you don't like, please tell me. Enjoy!**

**How do you guys feel about weekly updates from now on? It'll either be weekly long chapters or bi-weekly short ones. You decide :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight in any way.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Resolution**

The next month swept by with more swiftness than a summer's gale, bringing with it all the tidings of the holidays. I may have been gloomy sometimes, I may have disliked attention and thrived on practicality, but that didn't change the fact that I irrevocably adored Christmas. I knew it wasn't such a grand occasion in Japan—families generally celebrated together with meals and gifts, and decorated their houses with white lights, but that charming essence I'd grown up with simply didn't exist here. Christmas wasn't even a national holiday.

That was why I was so surprised on Christmas morning to discover that my aunt had left me a stocking and wrapped presents at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled to myself as I knelt down on the living room floor with a frothy mug of hot chocolate, tearing wrapping paper from a bright orange parcel. Inside were a gorgeous matching paisley scarf, hat and mittens. She'd also given me two new pairs of pajamas, hair clips, socks and chocolate—lots of chocolate. After I'd finished I rummaged through the paper, I was a bit disappointed to see no gift from my father. He'd already told me he was going to send me something by courier, but I guessed it hadn't arrived in time.

I lay down against the carpet, staring at the ceiling fan as it rotated round and round. I was distracted by the sound of footsteps as my aunt sauntered into the room, staring down at me from high above with her hands on her hips.

"What _are_ you doing, Taura?"

"Nothing, much," I said with a yawn. "Thanks for all this. It really does make me feel more at home. Did you get my present?"

She padded the new apron she was wearing with a smile. I knew it couldn't replace Aki's old painting smock, but this one suited her. It was dark blue with a delicate rose pattern and white lace trim. It was the sort of thing that was really meant for decoration. I knew she was just wearing it now to reflect her gratitude.

"Reminds me. There's a little something for you in the kitchen."

She helped me up and I followed her into the next room. I was very pleased to see a large package on the table, and immediately towards it to read the print on the top. It was just standard shipping information. I tore open the box with a knife and went for the card.

_I looked everywhere, but there was nothing perfect for my little Tiger, so I decided to send you a box of things I've collected in this village. Some of them were given to me by my students. I talk about you all the time, and some of them wanted to make you gifts for the holidays. I love you. Your father, Sota Harugichi._

I heard Lin laughing and noticed that she'd been reading the note over my shoulder. I folded it, blushing profusely.

"He still calls you Tiger? You don't have to look so embarrassed. I was only joking! I think it's really cute!"

"No you don't," I said, sticking my nose in the air indignantly. We both started laughing after a few seconds. 'Tiger' had been my father's nickname for me forever; I didn't mind it when we were alone, but it was the kind of thing I would never reveal to anyone. My name is actually a more feminine, less cultural version of the Japanese word for 'tiger'.

I proceeded to remove the contents of the large box onto the table. There were all sorts of little knickknacks—beaded necklaces, earrings, pieces of poetry—I adored everything I picked up. The final present was wrapped up in newspaper. I tore it off slowly, taking my time to guess what it could be. I felt my eyes grow warm when I pulled a watch from the inside—it was a delicate, silver thing with tiny roman numerals and the name _Sasha_ engraved on the back. It just about melted my soul to see it here, because I recognized it. It had belonged to my mother.

I put it on immediately, flexing my fingers to adjust to the new sensation. Deep down, I was already fully aware that I would only remove the thing to take showers and sleep.

I went to the window with a smile, planting my elbows on the sill and looking through the frosted glass. Outside, there was only a light layer of snow—it didn't snow as much here as it did in America either—but I appreciated every flake. This might not have been the half month break with slush, nipping weather and snow-days that I was used to, but I found myself more thankful in that moment than on any other Christmas. I loved my new life here, truly and undoubtedly loved it. I knew now that there was nothing that could change that.

* * *

School didn't last long afterwards. There were only four days between Christmas and the beginning of the holidays, in which time I completed my exams; I completely failed my math course despite countless hours of studying with Yuuki and Saya, but I was very proud of my literature and history marks. I even managed to pass gym, which was a pretty big step forward for me because I'd hated it since early childhood.

Takuma and I saw less and less of each other as the days progressed, until there came a time when we hadn't spoken face-to-face in over half a month. I received calls often from him on the cell phone I'd bought myself with my Christmas money. I was always very glad to hear his voice, even if we only talked about inconsequential things, most completely irrelevant to our duty. He always wanted to know more and more about me, and I about him. The topic of the New Years' holiday would come up every now and then. He asked me a few times if we could get together at some point, but I always declined his offer.

I was being illogical, but I couldn't help myself. The Chairman had wanted us to become friends, and every day I wondered whether or not we had achieved his expectations. It dawned on me at some point that there were no 'expectations' when it came to friendship; either you wanted to be around a person, or you didn't; either you loved talking to them, or you dreaded each moment alone with them. I knew what the situation was for Takuma and I, but I couldn't confess it to myself, let alone him.

I hoped he wouldn't feel like I was avoiding him—I really wasn't, but the situation with Michio, the sleepover and our new assignment had forced me to long for quiet days on my own. I managed to gain a few of them on the weekends. Takuma always stayed at school except on very special occasions, so I didn't need to worry about him travelling along the dock to my aunt's bank of the river… until the beginning of the holidays, of course.

* * *

Lin came to pick me up at the start of the break—we only had a week off here, but it would be one well-used. I needed time before subjecting myself to more difficult assignments with the Chairman and Takuma. That time in my life was fast approaching, while this one—this simple, peaceful one—was coming to an indefinite conclusion.

I was a bit melancholy for the first few days; my aunt had told me we were postponing New Years' a few days because she was 'busy'. I was inclined to sit alone in Aki's old study and watch movies, empty my aunt's kitchen of snack foods and wear pajamas at all times. That's exactly what I did.

"Taura," my aunt announced when we were eating breakfast one morning. "We're celebrating tomorrow evening if all goes as planned. I'm going to a staff party tonight so I might not be back until quite late; I'm having the Kadomatsu delivered so when the truck arrives, just sign your name for me, please? Oh, it's going to be so exciting. I found some really lovely ones in a friend's shop the other day."

Kadomatsu? I supposed she was talking about Japanese Christmas trees—well, bamboo and pine decorations I should say, because they have nothing to do with Christmas. They're spirit wards dating back to the Edo period. My father had made them for New Year's when I was younger.

"I'm sure they'll be gorgeous," I told her in a singsong voice. I honestly wasn't very excited, neither for the Kadomatsu nor the New Year's meal my aunt would be providing. I dreaded eating such a festive dinner alone with her, not because I was reluctant to spend time with her, but because I knew it would make me think of my father again. He'd been coming to mind a lot lately—I knew it was just because of the Holidays, but I couldn't deny how much I missed him anymore. He wasn't able to call very often from the village he was staying in, so I was oftentimes left without word of him for weeks on end. It had been almost three weeks since I'd heard his voice.

I hoped that he was doing all right.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a hand pressed against the flat of my back. I hardly reacted to the new presence at all; I already knew who had come over and didn't feel like getting up yet. I'd known for a while that it would only be a matter of time before he decided to make his way across the river. He was as persistent as ever, and started poking me in the back of my head. I planted my face in the middle of my pillow and squeezed it. "I thought you'd stopped waking me up, Takuma. I'm tired. Go away."

"New pajamas?" He remarked, his enhanced sight enabling him to pick up details even in the darkness of Aki's old study. I pulled the covers up again and with a heavy sigh, flipped onto my back so I could look at the young vampire who had come to call.

"Why are you here?"

"I was bored."

"And you felt the need to bother me at 2:00 in the morning? It's not m fault I sleep during the nighttime. If you want to come visit me, come during the daytime like a normal guy."

"You're not glad to see me?" Takuma's voice had a teasing quality to it that worried me. "I've just spent the last three nights with my family, the least you can do is ask me how it all went."

I huffed, indulging him. "Fine, Takuma. How did it go?"

"Just perfectly! We only had three fights, which is practically a once-in-a-lifetime occasion for the Ichijo's. Normally we have to hold-off inviting certain people, but everything went so well this time I just _had_ to come over and tell you about it."

I hint of a smile traced my lips and Takuma laughed. I didn't think it was amusing, but was very interested in the idea that his family—his noble, wealthy non-human family—would spat during Holidays just like everyone else. In that regard, there was nothing even remotely unique about the Ichijo's—my family was just the same. When my grandparents had been alive, they'd despised each other so much that they'd moved their two sons apart. Familial connections were difficult to maintain everywhere. I thought of Lin and myself, and dreaded eating alone with her once more.

But it didn't _have_ to be that way.

I suddenly had an idea. "Takuma, are you free tomorrow?"

"During the day?"

"Early afternoon, evening and night."

"Um… I guess I am. I would normally be sleeping, but if it's really important I think I could help. What do you need me to do?"

"Celebrate New Year's with my aunt and me."

I was quiet for a moment, terrified that Takuma would think the idea less-than-perfect. I wasn't sure about how people here usually treated family gatherings. Would it be considered rude to invite someone else? I knew it wouldn't in New Jersey, but this was a completely different matter.

"N-never mind," I said. "It was a stupid idea."

"Not at all, Miss Taura. I'll probably be tired, but I'd love to come. I hope you're not just inviting me to avoid spending time alone with your aunt. She seems like such a lovely woman."

"She is, but…" I wasn't sure how to continue, and was glad when Takuma didn't urge me to. Instead, he asked what time I wanted him to come over. "Around 4:00, I guess. You can help me set up the Kadomatsu at the front gate. Those things are heavy."

"Of course!"

I felt myself blush. He was so much more eager for this than I'd anticipated. I'd been certain that he would be sharing a meal with his family, but apparently he wanted to come celebrate with mine as well. I curled up against my cushions and yawned—I hoped it would make him realize that I was exhausted, but he only leaned closer to me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied, closing my eyes. Takuma didn't seem convinced. "It's… my dad," I eventually admitted with a deep sigh. "We always celebrate together. It's going to be pretty weird without him."

That was all I needed to say. Before I knew it, I felt Takuma's hand on my cheek. It was intrusive, irresponsible and inappropriate, but I allowed his small gesture of comfort because despite my reluctance to confess my feelings, it felt right. I wouldn't deny myself his consolation as well as his friendship. I found myself somehow drawn to his touch, almost as though a current had run through his fingers and forced my skin to crave contact with his.

I sat up, and his arms wrapped around me. I felt like pushing him away at first—the sensation of his form so close to mine caused me to remain still. The warmth of his body was not what I had anticipated. In my culture, vampires were animated corpses, and as such, possessed cold, hard skin. He was soft and just as warm as any human being I'd ever embraced. It was easy to forget that he _wasn't_ human, but of course, I'd already decided as soon as he'd held me, that it didn't matter whether he was human or not. I could feel his heart beating, and he could hear mine. It was a moment that could only be described as unparalleled… a moment that made me realize how much I appreciated him, for everything that he had already done for me. This wasn't the first time he'd comforted me in a time of need, and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. I would do the same for him when the time came, several times over if I must, because I was he was my friend, and I his.

_Thank you, Takuma_, I thought, closing my eyes.

I wanted nothing more than to remain like this until morning's light penetrated the window. I didn't anticipate falling asleep in his embrace.

* * *

"Lin, do you mind that I invited someone for supper tonight?" I asked the following morning, not particularly worried that she would be against the idea. I wasn't surprised; she seemed quite ecstatic when I told her a boy from school would be celebrating with us. She already knew who Takuma was… sort of. I'd told her a while back that his name was Kaname, but Takuma had given me a simple fix to that problem. 'Kaname' would be his last name from now on, allowing 'Takuma' to remain his first name.

He arrived around 3:00, just as I'd told him to, and helped me set up the Kadomatsu in the front yard. There were two of them, one slightly larger than the other. Takuma told me that one was meant to welcome male deities, and the other, female. They were large, decorative things constructed with straw, pine branches, bamboo stalks and colorful rope.

My aunt, very eager to meet Takuma, came outside to introduce herself. She'd already see him once before, but she seemed only to notice his beautiful appearance, because her voice choked as he bowed before her. "A handsome one, aren't you?" She said, circling him, eyebrow cocked. "But you look nice enough. Come help me with the decorations inside, both of you."

"Yes, ma'am," Takuma and I said in unison. In the house, we worked together to set up my aunt's holiday decorations—lights, statues and other small trinkets used to brighten the atmosphere of her home. My aunt led me into her bedroom and presented me with a box.

"I-it's beautiful, Lin!" I exclaimed as I removed a cotton Kimono from the box—it was emerald green with a yellow bow and a pattern of white and black flowers. "Do you want me to wear this?"

"I expect you to," she said with a chuckle. "It was mine when I was your age. Come on, get dressed. Normally we would go to the shrine up the road, but because we're technically a day late for the proper celebration, it'd be better if we just stayed here."

"What a beautiful Kimono, Taura," Takuma said after I'd changed, spinning me around in a manner that suggested we were dancing. I took a few steps back, not wanting my aunt to see us. "I guess your aunt's a real stickler for tradition, but it looks lovely on you. Come on, give me a bow."

I rolled my eyes in embarrassment, but obeyed. I was do happy to have him here with me on this day—nothing could make it better. At least that's what I thought before I heard the door creak open and was almost swept off my feet by a rush of cold air from outside. It chilled me so suddenly that I couldn't help but look around, and when I did, my heart almost stopped beating.

"Taura!"

"D-dad…" I said, my throat tight with shock. I glanced at Takuma very briefly, who looked about as surprised as me. He held the handle of his teacup, and his green eyes were very wide. "Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you were teaching until spring…"

"_Someone_ called me," he said, his eyes flitting subtly behind me, where I knew my aunt was standing. I felt so thankful to her as I ran forwards, my arms outstretched. He caught me.

He was a tall, angular man—much more intimidating than his brother had been in life. He'd read me the Jungle Book as a child, and ever since then I'd related him to Bagheera, the gentle black panther. My mother had even called him _Swart_ on occasion, which I knew meant 'dark' in Afrikaans. I thought of this as he enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug, pressing my face to the front of the dark suit he wore.

"It's so good to see you, Tiger." He said, and I swore I could hear his voice choke. He really was happy to see me, and I him. I'd forgotten about how much I'd missed him as the months had passed, but this reunion had brought every sentiment back the forefront of my heart and mind. I refused to cry, but I almost felt like I might.

I pushed him back after a few seconds, shaking my dark curls from where they'd gathered in front of my eyes. He flattened them with his hands son either side of my face, and then together we went into the kitchen where Lin was still waiting. I acknowledged Takuma as we went by, but he only nodded his head in support. He wasn't about to get involved in this very personal family matter.

"Nice surprise, hmm—?" My aunt said.

"Thank you, Lin!" I said as I leaped forward to hug her too. This was the first time I had ever been so close to her, but I'd felt such a desire to do this that I'd practically ran in her direction. "This is the best present anyone's ever given me. I… I love you, Lin."

And in that moment, I really did.

* * *

After perhaps half an hour of greetings I returned to the living room, where Takuma was still waiting. I sat down across from him in my chair. My father, who had followed me, leaned against the doorframe, staring at the straw-haired boy with a mixture of surprise and amusement. I never saw it, but Takuma must have, because he swept off the couch and bowed before my father.

"My name is Takuma Ich—" he stuttered as I elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean Takuma Kaname. I go to school with your daughter—"

"Are you going to shake my hand, _Kaname_?"

Calling him by his last name was a bit harsh, considering my dad hadn't lived in Japan since he was a teenager. My grandparents had divorced and split he and Aki apart; I guess they'd hated each other so much they'd felt the need to move to opposite ends of the earth.

Takuma grasped my father's hand and I noticed him flinch a bit. Something I'd never thought of before suddenly came to mind as I watched their minimal interaction. I'd never considered my dad the overprotective type, but perhaps I'd never encountered a situation that he'd felt demanded his protection. He'd met my friends before, but never a boy so close to my age. I had a feeling Takuma's appearance had something to do with this as well. It was silly, but knowing how much he cared made me feel glad.

"Er… my hand's getting numb, Sir."

"Just ignore him, Takuma," said my aunt, who had apparently given up calling him by his 'last name'. "He's just worried because you're so adorable. He doesn't want you corrupting his little Taura. Now everyone come to the dining room. Dinner's going to be served as soon as Taura gets the good china from the cupboard."

"Why me—?"

"Go."

I rolled my eyes as I went to the kitchen. I had to use a chair to reach the top shelf. I took down my aunt's beautiful set of floral pattern dishes with as much care as I could muster. They'd been a wedding present from Aki's mother.

I didn't notice that someone had followed me until I heard the door close behind my back.

My dad leaned against the counter and said through gritted teeth, "Should I even bother asking what that _noble_ is doing in my sister-in-law's house?"

I almost dropped the dish I was holding, my eyes opening as I turned slowly to face my father. As our gazes met I found myself praying that I'd heard wrong—his expression told me otherwise.

"How…" But I needn't bother asking. I should have realized before that my father would be aware of all of this—he was Aki's brother, and had therefore known the Chairman and perhaps even Eiji and Miki Sato, the Purebloods. He hadn't been so forceful with Takuma because he was a boy, but rather, because he could sense his true nature. I guessed there was no point lying, so I spoke shakily. "I can't believe you knew all this time, but never told me anything."

"It was for your own good! I didn't want you to live in fear. I leave you alone for a few months and you go and bring that _thing_ home—"

"H-he's a friend."

"He's a monster—"

"Don't say that."

Was I seriously arguing with my father about this? I didn't want to, but I hadn't been able to control the angry words that had escaped my throat after he'd used _that_ word to describe Takuma. It felt strange, but I could no longer deny that, vampire or not, Takuma _was_ my friend. "He's a student at Cross Academy. We study together."

"Student, huh?" My dad crossed his arms, his eyebrow raising ever so slightly as he looked me up and down. "At least he's not one of those damn Purebloods—then we'd have a serious problem. Still, they're all dangerous. I don't want you hanging around him anymore."

I gawked at my dad, then turned in the direction of the dining room, where the aristocrat vampire sat at the table, arms folded, looking as sweet-tempered and benevolent as a downy rabbit. When he noticed me he waved frantically.

I smirked at my dad.

"Dangerous? Really, dad?"

My dad stared at the vampire too, biting his lip the way I always did when I was embarrassed. "Yes, I see your point. I-is he mixing jam into his tea? Anyway, that's not the point at all! He must still feed on human beings. He's one of _them_."

"He doesn't. They invented special pills to help with that, not that it should really matter to you. Now come on. Lin's going to think we broke all her plates if we stay in here any longer."

My dad grasped me by the shoulder, stopping me from leaving. "Promise he you'll stay away from him."

I took a deep breath, looking my father in the eyes with as much tranquility as I could. "I can't do that, dad. You have to understand, when I found out about all this I promised that I would keep it a secret. It's my duty now to protect them."

"So he's here to make sure you don't tell anyone?"

I shook my head and explained the Chairman's duty to my father in an undertone. As he absorbed the information he seemed to grow even angrier, and glared in Takuma's direction. I told him that we didn't have time for this and left him in the kitchen.

Takuma's expression when we finally entered told me that he'd overheard the entire conversation—_damn enhanced hearing_! He would definitely want to talk about it with me later. I wondered if my father would dare leave me alone with Takuma. I _seriously_ doubted it.

I set the dishes down in front of him, creating a very noisy clatter. Lin spread them out along with the cutlery.

I was about to take my seat next to Takuma when my father sat down there instead. I sighed and sat down beside my father, who looked quite pleased with himself. I nearly hit my head against the table in exasperation. _Men_…

My aunt had prepared a variety of traditional and non-Japanese dishes for the occasion. There was chicken and mashed potatoes, pea soup, fish cakes, a mixture of seaweed, potatoes and chestnuts called Osechi and a plate of homemade sushi. I let my eyes feast on the over-abundance of food, glad that my father would have something to abstain himself from potential war with Takuma.

Takuma filled his plate after thanking my aunt. As my dad helped himself, his eyes never left the vampire's. I kicked him in the foot to distract him, but he only flinched a bit. He was so stubborn. I was third to fill my plate. I went for the more familiar dishes at first, but made sure to nab some sushi—the avocado ones were my favorite, despite their simplicity.

"This is all wonderful, Miss Harugichi," Takuma exclaimed with a respectful bow. "You're a very talented woman."

"Really?" My dad cut in. "You don't think it's a bit too _dry_?"

Takuma blinked at him for a few seconds, then disagreed with a short and surprisingly polite 'no'. I kicked my dad again, but it was my aunt who delivered the fatal blow this time. She glared daggers at him, cleaning her palms on a perfectly folded napkin.

"Kurohyou, did you say something about my cooking?"

"No," my dad responded without hesitance, returning to his meal. Lin winked at me and I smiled, my gaze returning to Takuma. He used his chopsticks with such finesse that I was almost amused. They were simply extensions of his own nimble fingers. I appreciated how courteous he was being, even in the face of such utter rudeness—not that I would have expected otherwise.

Lin went to the kitchen to collect desert, a beautiful stack of cakes and tea. Takuma immediately poured himself another mug of tea. He looked tired, which wasn't surprising considering he'd been awake since midday. I felt a bit guilty for asking him here at a time when he clearly wasn't comfortable, but still, selfishness forced me to push away thoughts of regret. He didn't look entirely unhappy, even if my father was still glowering at him over his cake.

As I dried dishes for my aunt in the kitchen, I made sure to listen to my father's interaction with Takuma. I wouldn't allow him to blindside the young vampire with words of hate. That wouldn't be at all fair. I was so concentrated with the duty I'd designated for myself that I didn't notice that my aunt had dropped a dish until I heard the china shatter in the sink.

"Oh no..." she said, putting a hand to her mouth. "Those were my favorites."

"We can fix it, Lin," I reassured her with a smile as I reached to collect the broken shards. "The pieces are big enough. Ouch—!" I winced when my finger came in contact with the pointed edge of a particularly jagged piece. Blood seeped from the wound. I turned on the sink immediately, worried that Takuma would smell the fluid. I was too late, however. He appeared in the doorway with my father just as I was dabbing the wound with a tissue. I looked at my father, who's eyes had widened. He stared at Takuma, clearly under the impression that the vampire would become lost in bloodlust. _As if..._

"Are you okay, Taura?" Takuma asked me, and reached out to take my hand. Fear rippled through me but I refused to move away. I knew he wouldn't do anything stupid—if he did, I would never forgive him, and my father would most likely find some way to murder him. He only cleaned and bandaged the cut. I looked away as he worked, blushing despite my calm expression. I was relieved to see only the slightest hints of hunger in his eyes. My father would never notice it, but was a slightly reddish sheen to his emerald gaze. It didn't startle me in the least; I'd seen him in this condition countless times before.

* * *

"You have to stop this," I snapped at my dad when we were alone after supper. It had been a few hours; late night had come, and the house would have been entirely dark if not for the decorative lights. My father stood near the window, his eyes shadowed with anger. I felt terrible for yelling at him after all this time had passed—I'd yelled at him the night of my departure too. But this had to be said. "Takuma doesn't deserve this. He's been nothing but good to me since we met."

"But he's a monster. Did you see how he was looking at your injury. There was nothing human in his eyes, Taura."

"Are you kidding me? All he did was put a bandaid on it!" I crossed my arms and sighed. "I used to think they were monsters too, but trust me, they aren't like that—"

"_They_? What do you mean 'they'?"

I rubbed my eyes as I explained the existence and purpose of the Night Class to him—naturally, he was furious. "You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm fine. Just go back to Africa; we all know that's where you'd rather be right now anyway."

I hadn't meant to say it, but once the sentence had been emitted, I took none of it back. I furrowed my brow as my dad's eyes changed from angry to indescribably forlorn. He stepped forward and tried to hug me, but I backed away from him.

"I'm sorry, Taura…"

"You don't trust me at all."

I ran into Takuma just as I was trying to make my escape. He let me go, but I only leaned against the door, suddenly desperate to hear the confrontation that was sure to occur between my father and he. I felt like I would need to protect Takuma, as ridiculous as that sounds.

Takuma spoke first.

"I know you think my mind is riddled with sick thoughts—that I want nothing more than to devour your daughter, because I'm a monster. I'd love to tell you that my kind has changed over the years, but unfortunately that isn't the case. Some of us are still as bloodthirsty as ever. I won't even tell you that I'm different. I've seen so many humans die brutal deaths at my brethren's hands. I've seen them beg and plead, but it never made any difference, perhaps because of the 'evil' some people believe gnaws us from the inside out. But regardless of all this, I swear on my life that I won't let any harm befall your daughter. I value her life very much, you see. She's my friend."

There was silence at first. My father's voice shook when he finally spoke. "Y-you expect me to believe that, vampire? You say you've witnessed the brutality of your kind? Well, I've _experienced_ it. You'll live for a long time; promises you make today might not seem so important tomorrow. Even if you mean what you say now, how am I supposed to know that there won't come a time when you no longer care about keeping your word? Nothing will ever change the fact that you are a 'beast in human form', a monster with the skin of a human. Someday you'll tear her limb from limb and drain the life from her veins. I've seen it all before…"

I heard a sharp intake of breath and a small sobbing sound—was my father crying? I was afraid to open the door again, but curiosity urged me to wrap my fingers around the knob. Neither Takuma nor my father looked at me as I entered.

"Dad, he won't hurt me. I know he won't." I suddenly murmured, and he bit back more sobs. "He's my friend too."

Despite the situation, Takuma smiled at my declaration. It was the first time I had ever said it out loud, and the impact of it on both my father and Takuma was monumental.

"Don't do this, Taura."

"You _lied_ to me my whole life..."

I couldn't be upset with him for this, not when I'd spent the last four months of my life biting back falsities to all of my friends and my aunt. I was no better than him, but still, the thought that I'd been connected to all this when I was younger brought a certain stillness to my heart. I remembered when I'd told Yuuki that neither of us was really involved, not like Zero or the Chairman, but that wasn't the case at all. My father and my uncle had both been caretakers of the secret long before me.

"I had to lie, Taura. It was for your own good, and your mother's."

"I know that. I don't resent you for lying, but you need to understand that this is going to be a part of my life from now on. I'll always be your little girl, but this secret _is_ going to change things. It already has. It'll change the whole world someday..."

"And you think that's a good thing? Are you insane, Taura? You don't know what these beasts are capable of—!"

"Enough of this," spat my aunt, who had finally appeared in the doorway. I was glad she hadn't overheard any of this, not that she would have understood so much as a word of it. "Do you even realize how immature you're all acting? I know this wouldn't be the holidays without a little drama, but really Kurohyou, this is ridiculous. Get over all this protective nonsense. Your daughter's a very responsible girl; she knows what she's doing. And Takuma's a very good boy. Now, the sun's going to rise in a few minutes. I know that it isn't technically New Year's anymore, but I would like to treat it as such. We're all going out to the porch to watch."

She practically dragged the three of us onto the back porch, a wide balcony that overlooked the river. I could see Takuma's house in the early stages of dawn. Somehow, the sight of it made me feel better.

And so the sun rose over my aunt's little cottage house, illuminating the rooftops with a golden shimmer that brought tears to my eyes. Even Takuma, who's eyes must've been burned by the sun's brilliant light, never averted his gaze. There was just so much to see and experience in this world, so much beauty and so much love. This would not be my last sunrise, nor would tonight be my final sunset. It was the beginning of an entirely new year... a year in which I would be the caretaker of a secret, Takuma Ichijo would be my friend and my father and I would think of each other differently. He would come to forgive me for the choices I'd made. He would grow accustomed to my new life, and to the non-human who habitually remained by my side.

My mind drifted to a much more American tradition at that moment; a New Year's Resolution. I closed my eyes and swore to myself that I would be different from this day on. I wouldn't just try to strengthen the vampires' bond with humans... I would _do_ it, even if it took the rest of my life. My future would be different from my parent's. It had to be. Takuma and I would be leaving in only a few days for our first real assignment. I knew it would be dangerous, but I was prepared to face it now. I was ready.

* * *

**Sorry for the choppy chapter again. There were probably a lot of typos because I didn't have time to edit well. I feel like this one wasn't great, but I'll fix it at some point. I just wanted to get the update up before my dad came to pick my sister and I up. We're celebrating Christmas on Monday because my grandparent's are going out of town later in December. I guess that was part of my inspiration for this chapter. Anyway, there's more action to come. The next two chapters will be a sort of side story.**


	17. Chapter 17: Road to Tanzawa

**I'll start by wishing everyone a very, merry Christmas! I'm sorry this chapter is sooooo late. I posted a message on my profile that I was staying at home with no internet access, but I'm not sure how many of you got it. Anyway, here's chapter 17. It's going to be a bit of a side-quest, if you know what I mean. Hope you like it, and please review! **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Road To Tanzawa**

I was instantly woken by the familiar beeping of my alarm clock. It felt at first as though I'd only been asleep a few minutes, which was, technically speaking, not far from the truth. Both Takuma and I had stayed up late to pack our belongings for the mission Chairman Cross had designated for us. We were set to leave the train station at 5:30 this morning. Early, but I didn't mind.

What a way to spend my first vacation away from my family. I realized that it wasn't a vacation,_ vacation_, but it certainly felt as though I was going away. I was surprisingly nervous about traveling alone with Takuma, not because he was a vampire—that, I'd grown quite accustomed to—but because of his gender. Each time I thought about it, the same image appeared before my eyes: Takuma and I sleeping in the same cramped hotel room for four nights. I also felt terrible for going against my father's wishes.

Lin and I had dropped him off at the airport only one day earlier. I could still feel his arms around me, the sensation of his hand on my cheek as he'd looked me in the eyes one last time. He'd appeared so hurt, so betrayed, but there had been nothing I could say to comfort him. There were other people who had gained my loyalty. Chairman Cross was one of them, and despite all reckoning, so was Takuma.

"Promise me you'll stay away from them," he'd said, and I'd looked away. I hadn't been able to make such an oath, not when the strength of my resolution bore down on me like the weight of a thousand suns. I'd watched him go, my eyes hot with unshed tears. I'd decided later that his desire was completely unreasonable. I could never 'stay away' from Takuma. He was part of my life now. His world—his mysterious, dangerous, eldritch world—was my world too.

* * *

The station was a small, triple-rail one situated at the edge the old town near Cross Academy. It was one of many stops the Central Company train made between Tokyo and Yokohama, the second largest city in the country. I'd never been there, but Takuma, it seemed, had taken the train many times before, because he was quick to show me how to purchase a ticket with the permit machine.

We would be taking a straight trip to the Aoba ward in Yokohama, where the Chairman's acquaintance was staying. A wisp of dust curled around my feet as I trudged across the lamp-lit terminal. The station was empty at this time except for an old couple, who sat on a small bench to my right, and a group of teenagers. They looked like they had recently left a party; the three boys laughed hysterically, stumbling a bit in their intoxication.

"Coming?" I said to Takuma as I wrapped my fingers around his wrist. I dragged him to the extension of benches across the way, built into the wall with reddish wood. The floor beneath my feet was clear marble, and looked like a mirror. I could see myself reflected in it, frowning face and all.

I looked at the teenagers again when I had seated myself. The only female among them, a willowy, almond-eyed girl, had finally noticed Takuma. When he smiled at her, I felt myself sigh with indignation, and hoped immediately that he hadn't noticed. I was accustomed to him being stared at—he was, after all, very beautiful—but that didn't mean I had to like it. I often told myself that it made me uncomfortable.

"Are we just going to wait?" I asked Takuma, and he looked away from the teenagers. He shook his head, his expression puzzled.

"I was sure the Chairman would be here to see us off—" As soon as the words escaped him, someone stepped down the stairs adjacent to where we sat, sporting an enormous grin, and a tightly wrapped parcel under his arm. "_And _speak of the devil."

"Kids, come here." The Chairman said, shivering in his bright, patterned scarf and hat. He yawned as we approached. "Tad early, isn't it? I'm sorry I had to send you off at such an ungodly hour, but it was best. I've made my friend wait long enough, I think. This package needs to be delivered to him," he explained, presenting me with the parcel. It was soft to the touch, but I suspected it was heavily padded to keep its contents safe from damage. "The trip shouldn't take you more than a week. I mentioned that Barasa has been having trouble dealing with a vampire. He'll fill you in on the details, of course."

"Sir," Takuma began, looking rather apologetic. "Shouldn't we leave a job like this to professionals? It's not that I feel conflicted about hunting my own kind, I'm just worried your friend won't accept our help, considering he's a Hunter. I'm sure you've heard this before, but not all your ex-brethren are as understanding is you."

The Chairman shook his head. "I can't trust anyone but one of my students to deliver this package. I would have sent Taura on her own, but the delicate nature of this assignment requires your mutual presence. I trust that won't be a problem. I was under the impression you'd become friends."

"W-we have," I said hurriedly. "But Takuma's right. If this man is a Hunter, then won't Takuma's being there just make the situation worse? What if this friend of yours decides Takuma's the enemy?"

"Oh, I can't deny that he will do that."

"Then why is Takuma coming—?"

"Shh, now. No more arguing. You're both ready? Then I'll be on my way." The Chairman turned around and with a few steps, had disappeared back up the flight of stairs, leaving Takuma and I alone with the package. We both stared at it. If curiosity had possessed physical substance, ours would have burned the paper away in an instant. The covering crinkled beneath my touch. I almost didn't hear the telltale screech of the rails that alerted us to our train's arrival.

The was empty when we entered the train. We were followed closely by the old couple and the herd of hung-over teenagers. We wandered up the isle until we came across an empty compartment. It was large, and the seats were covered in patterned red material. When I was comfortably seated, I took out my phone and typed a quick message to my aunt. She had no idea I was going away for the week, but I still felt urged to at least tell her good morning. I'd told her I was going to school early with Takuma to study for a final. I was glad she seemed to know nothing about when high school finals were set, because perhaps if she had, she would have realized that no teacher would schedule an exam _after_ the holidays.

The train rumbled to life and took off at a decidedly slow pace—it swiftly quickened, and in no time we were on our way to Yokohama. Outside, the winter landscape was dotted with houses. We were in the country, so there wasn't much to see, but I kept my eyes firmly fixed on the window. I heard Takuma yawn on the seat opposite mine.

"Tired?" I wondered, and he blinked sleepily at me. Poor guy. He was always having to stay up during the day for me. With a laugh, I instructed that he should get some rest on the train. At my words, he practically collapsed onto the seat. He was quiet for a few minutes, but then he groaned and stared up at the ceiling.

"It's so bright in here."

"It's just a little sun," I teased, leaning against the window. He looked at me, and his eyes were so sincere that I couldn't help but smile. I stood up and fumbled in my bags for my sheet (my dad had taught me always to bring one with me on trips). I draped it over the window, and immediately the compartment was doused in darkness so thick I had to squint in order to find my way back to my seat until my eyes grew accustomed to the new light. I took out my phone and played Tetris for a while—best game ever. I could hear Takuma breathing nearby, and the sound distracted me. I peered up at the opposite seat.

Takuma was curled up under his jacket, his blond hair swept messily over his eyes. I had seen him sleep before, of course, but it seemed rare for some reason. Leaning my chin against the back of my hand, I watched him breathe in and out. He looked so peaceful it was difficult to believe he wasn't human—that he was something entirely different.

I realized that I was too nervous to play any games, and thought I might as well try to sleep too. I lay down against my seat. The material was soft against my cheek. I hadn't nodded off for very long when light filled the compartment again, and a man's voice rang out.

"S-sorry," I said, and handed the man both Takuma and my tickets. He stamped them and apologized for waking me. I glanced at Takuma, who was, thankfully, still asleep. I lay down again, and closed my eyes. When I opened them, we were halfway there.

Takuma had already woken up, and had apparently brought food for the trip, because he was nibbling in a tea biscuit and staring out the window. He held a perfect china cup in his other hand, only half-filled with Earl Grey now. When he saw that I was awake he offered me some.

"Thanks," I said, and took the cup after he'd downed the rest of his tea. I didn't mind sharing. He poured fresh tea into it from a thermos, and I took a generous sip. The warm liquid flowed freely down my throat, warming me from the inside out. It was a bit too sweet, but I managed to deal with it so as not to insult him. I leaned back against my seat, breathing deeply. "Are you at all worried about this?"

Takuma's initial silence answered my question before he spoke. "I can't say I'm not. I've met Hunters before, as an aristocrat. By law, a vampire can't be considered an enemy unless they've done something to earn the title. Killing humans, namely. Level Es can't control themselves, as you saw for yourself on two occasions," he paused, giving me a moment to think about Takuma's Halloween party, and Michio. "That's why they always end up on the Hunters' kill list. Still, there aren't many of them who honestly trust us. They think we're a conniving bunch; they think we're animals."

"You're not," I said, my voice sincere. He smiled. "You can talk and think and make decisions on your own. Even if I didn't know you, I wouldn't consider you an animal, let alone a beast. I'd say vampires are more like slightly altered humans than an entirely different species; other than the whole blood thing, you're not all that different."

"Well thank you," Takuma said, beaming.

I'd already had time to think about it, and I'd decided a while ago that I didn't want Takuma coming with me to meet the Hunter. I wasn't quite ready to voice this yet, though. I watched him rummage in his bag for a few minutes until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a tiny box wrapped neatly in green paper.

"I didn't have the chance to give this to you before," he said, and my stomach did a summersault. "It's your New Year's present."

"B-but I didn't get you anything," I said, feeling terrible.

"Don't worry about it."

I accepted the gift and unwrapped it carefully. I mouth fell open slightly when I saw what was inside. A dainty little charm fell into my open palm; it was a tiny, ornate daffodil, made of glass and silver. "It's beautiful, Takuma," I said, smiling. "How did you know my favorite flowers were daffodils?"

"A gentleman never shares his secrets."

"So my aunt told you, then?"

He laughed. "Lovely woman, your aunt. Anyway, I thought you could put it on your necklace."

I still wore the last piece of jewelry Takuma had given me; the necklace with the symbol of Cross Academy. I'd never once taken it off, and as he added the daffodil charm, I knew it would stay there for a long time as well.

"Thank you," I voiced, completely content. I looked him up and down. Takuma, like me, hadn't worn his uniform today. Instead, he had opted for beige slacks and a cream-colored sweater vest, with a dark blue undershirt. I thought he looked very dapper. I was about to look out the window again when I noticed something sticking out of Takuma's suit case—the long hilt of a weapon.

"What is _that_?"

He pulled the sheath out of his bag, and my jaw dropped. It was a full-on katana, the type used by samurai during the Edo period in Japan, or Kyoto, I should say. I'd only ever seen them in museums.

"You have a sword? What for? What about your vampire power? Can't you just disintegrate anything that gets in your way?" I asked all these questions in a single breath, and then inhaled very deeply. Takuma was laughing by the time I caught by breath. He'd shown me his aristocrat ability a while ago. He could, with a single touch, break down any object to a molecular level. Needless to say, my math book from last year didn't look quite the same anymore.

"I'm quite well-versed with a sword," he said. "Swords are real weapons. They're honorable and true, and besides, this one has the ability to kill vampires. The blade is made of a very unique alloy. It's the same sort of weapon employed by Hunters."

He held out the sword so I could see it. I touched it very carefully, admiring the beautiful craftsmanship. Curiosity had begun to tickle me again. "How did the Hunters come to be anyway? I mean, there must be a story to go with all this, a reason why they hate your kind so much."

Takuma leaned back, almost as if he was trying to distance himself from me. "There is," he uttered, and said no more. I wasn't about to force him to tell me, so I just turned towards the window. We were silent the rest of the ride there.

* * *

Yokohama was an enormous city. That much, I'd already known. It was overlooked by the sprawling Tanzawa mountain range, which towered off in the distance. The station we entered was cramped, unlike the one back near the Academy. People were everywhere. Tall people, short people, bearded people, children—I'd only ever seen this many people at once when I'd visited Rockefeller Center in New York. There had been more there, of course, but this was still rather impressive.

We took a bus to our hotel, a small American-style bed-and-breakfast a little ways out of the main city. It looked like an old fashioned cottage, with red paneling and a frame of dark wood. We climbed the flight of steps at the entrance and checked in. I had been terrified that we would be staying in the same room all weekend, but when I saw the room, my fears were brought up about a million-fold. It wasn't just one room, there was only one bed!

"W-what the hell is this?" I cried, looking at Takuma. He seemed to be laughing. "This is the Chairman's fault, isn't it?"

"Probably," he admitted, setting down his bags on the floor. "You can have the bed, Miss Taura. I'm not going to fight you over it, not that you'd stand any chance. I'll just have a separate cot brought in. I'm sure they'll have one here."

Yes, that would be best. I exhaled deeply.

"You don't have to act so terrified. We've slept in the same room before, you know, and it was only a bit bigger than that bed. Was it really so horrible?"

"You know it wasn't. I just feel more comfortable with my own bed, is all. It's not complicated."

I sat down on the bed. It was so soft that I wanted to fall down and go back to sleep right here, but first, was the matter of the parcel. It would have to be delivered today, leaving us the rest of the week to sort out this Hunter's problem. I voiced my concerns to Takuma in an undertone. "Listen, Takuma. I was thinking, maybe it would be best if I met this guy on my own."

"N-no way. Are you crazy?" Takuma shook his head hysterically. "I'm not letting you see some desperate Hunter by yourself, no matter who the Chairman says he is."

"But think about it. You're a Vampire, he's a Hunter. We've already had this discussion. I've seen the way Zero looks at the Night Class. He's just a kid. I can't imagine how much hate an adult would have. You'll just make it worse. I'll be fine, I promise. I'm not so helpless, you know."

"I know that, but—"

"I'm not talking about this any more." I picked up the package, cradling it with both arms. "The Chairman left me with directions to his apartment. I'll be back soon. Just stay here. Get some rest, eat something, and don't worry."

I took my room key and stuffed it on my pocket. I only allowed myself one final glance at Takuma, who had taken a seat on the bed. "If you even think about following me," I declared, "I won't ever forgive you. I'm doing this for your own safety."

I felt bad for leaving Takuma there by himself, but it was for the best. I didn't want him to have to see this Hunter unless it was completely necessary; they would meet anyway at some point, if we were going to be working out this problem together. I picked up a newspaper someone had left on the bus bench. It was folded up, but the headline immediately caught my attention.

_Family of Four Vanishes_

_Late Friday afternoon, Naomi and Shou Tanaka and their two children disappeared from their apartment home in the Aoba ward. The family had immigrated from the United States not four months ago. They have not been seen or heard from in over 48 hours. No information has been given as of yet, but the police suspect foul play. It has not yet been confirmed if this crime is connected to the previous disappearances of the Oita and Kagawa families._

I swallowed, my throat feeling very dry. I wanted to close the paper again, but found myself wondering if this had something to do with the Chairman's mission. I knew it did. This simply wasn't normal. Even where I came from, families didn't just go missing like this. The thought of it frightened me. I'd known what Takuma's kind was capable of, but this brought it to another level altogether.

I traveled down a deserted street to a tall apartment complex after disembarking from the bus, inside-which the Chairman's friend, Barasa, was said to be staying. It was an old building, and somewhat dilapidated. I went to the right floor and knocked thrice on his door. My heart felt heavy as I heard footsteps from within. I took a deep breath. The door creaked open.

He was a dark man, with dusky skin and narrow eyes the color of fresh coal. He wore a grey suit and tie, one a slightly lighter shade than the other. I knew instantly that he wasn't someone to be reckoned with—he was the type of person who made others feel instantly uneasy. And as I looked him up and down, I couldn't deny that I felt troubled. "I am Barasa," he said, giving no surname. He stared at me for only a few short seconds before his eyes flicked to the package in my grip. He reached out for it, but I backed away.

"Prove it," I said, jaw clenched.

I expected him to glare at me—strike me, even, but his lips only twisted into a sneer. "You're a wise girl. Or, perhaps you just had some sense. Nobody without an ounce of wit would willingly present a complete stranger with something as precious as that parcel. But I'll have to disappoint your suspicions." He opened his wallet, a thick leather one, and presented me with a thin card between his index and middle fingers. "My Hunter registration," he said. "You'll find my name clearly printed, next to a photograph."

I took it carefully, and quickly looked it over. I wasn't sure what I was searching for. I'd never seen a card quite like this before. It was white, and lined with an elaborate rose symbol. A black and white picture of Barasa was clearly visible on the western side of the card, while his name was printed in fine black calligraphy on the other side. I gave it back to him, somewhat satisfied. Then, with another careful movement, I presented him with the package.

"Thank you," he said, and turned his back on me. He went to the side of the hotel room and opened the iron safe with a swift key movement. He placed the parcel inside, and then locked it tightly again. "You've done well to bring this to me. I'll be sure to tell Cross of your success, if you can't take the train back tonight."

"T-tonight?" I said with a shake of my head. "Sir, Cross didn't send us here just to deliver a package. He told us you've been having trouble dealing with a problem. He ordered us to help in whatever way we can."

"_Us_?" He raised a delicate eyebrow. "Aren't you alone?"

I shook my head, choosing my words carefully. Even though the Chairman had told us Takuma's nature wouldn't effect this mission at all, I was worried about what this man would think. "I came with a friend of mine."

"Well, why isn't he here with you? I would think if this person is such a close friend, why did he send you here alone?" His eyes narrowed as mine widened, and I looked at the window. Sunlight perforated the pane, sending shafts of golden light across the room. Suddenly, Barasa swore. "I can't _believe_ Cross would send one of his precious 'students' to help me, especially after I told him not to. As if I can't handle a situation so simple on my own! As if I need help from them! They're the very things we're fighting for god's sake!"

Despite the fact that I'd expected the man's reaction, I still couldn't help but cringe at his passion. He looked at me hard, and I felt like melting into the floorboards.

"I suppose you're here as well," he grunted. "Pardon my rudeness, but you see no more than an ordinary human. I sense no Hunter blood in your veins. Why would Cross want _you_, of all people, to travel all the way here with a savage vampire?"

"It's my job," I said hesitantly. "I found out about their kind a few months ago, and the Chairman designated a job for me. I'm to coordinate the relationship between our species. I'm the human representative to the vampires at the Academy. Takuma is my guide and guard. He keeps me safe. So far, he's done a bang-up job—"

"Not as clever as I'd hoped," he interjected. "No vampire could ever protect a human. It's not in their nature, not in their coding. I won't go so far as to say they're monsters, but they most certainly don't care about human affairs. You're a fool for thinking he does."

"I'm not worried about what he'll do, Sir." I said with a shrug. "And frankly, I don't much care what you think of him. We're here to help you, and that's the bottom line. If you say you don't need our help, great. We're still going to do whatever we can. We were sent for that reason, and I'm not leaving until your problem is resolved." I breathed deeply as I finished, worried that I'd gone too far. Barasa only rolled his eyes and turned away from me again. He grasped my arm. I tried to pull away, but he was quite insistent.

He led me to the safe. I watched him open it with baited-breath, suddenly aware of what he was going to do. He removed the package again and set it in my arms. "Open it."

"I don't think I should—"

"Now. You need to see what's inside."

"No, it's not my place."

He bit back a snarl and tore the paper before I could stop him. He ripped layers of padding away until his fingers scratched the lid of a wooden box. It was flat, and about the length of my forearm. He watched me until I grew courageous enough to flip the lid off. I held my breath.

The inside was padded red velvet, but that's not what drew my immediate attention. In the box, nestled perfectly between the folds of material, was a beautiful dagger. It was silver, and quite simple in craft. It had a long, thin blade, metal—I'd seen this type of metal somewhere before. The handle was polished cherry wood. I swallowed as I stared at it, too afraid to look back at Barasa, the Hunter.

"What do you think this is?"

"A-a knife," I said, and he hissed at me to be more specific. I felt my eyes burning all of a sudden. I wanted to leave, but I knew he wouldn't let me until I relayed the knowledge I had. "It's a weapon…" I decided, knowing the word had much more meaning to him. "It's like Zero's gun and Yuuki's rod. It's meant for…"

"Killing _vampires_."

I winced as he finished for me.

"Why do you think we need weapons like these? Because vampires are a serious threat. They are ravenous beasts, no different from bears or wolves. They are hunters at heart. In that regard," he touched the hilt. "We're very similar. Tell me, do you know anything about how the Hunter's came to be?"

"No, nothing." I remembered how Takuma had quickly changed the subject on the train, and felt the essence of curiosity spread over me.

"It's an interesting story. But, I think I need another drink. Care for anything?"

Normally I would never have accepted a drink from a complete stranger, but at the mention of it, my throat felt parched. I nodded my answer, and he left me with the dagger as he went to the kitchenette. He retrieved a glass flask from the cupboard, and two small cups. He was already taking heavy drinks from his before he returned.

"Er… I didn't mean—"

"Drink," he ordered, and I took the shot glass and downed its contents in an instant. I squeezed my eyes shut as a burning sensation filled my throat, lungs and stomach. I coughed, and he laughed. "Smooth, isn't it? Here, have some more." He poured me a second glass. I set it down on the table, still trying to regain the ability to swallow. Barasa, meanwhile, seemed lost in thought. He stared at the dagger as if it was the most beautiful thing in all the world.

"So, you were going to tell me the history of the Hunters," I reminded him shyly, and he smirked again. The curtains cast shadows across his face, giving him a wraith-like appearance.

"R-right," he cleared his throat. I would too, if I'd drunk four glasses of that stuff. He took a seat at the table, and instructed that I do the same. I didn't argue. I wanted to hear this—almost needed to. "As you may know," he began, "there are certain legends about the weapons of vampire Hunters. Some say they were created with molten iron blessed by a powerful Pureblood. Apparently, she carved out her own heart to give us the strength to defeat her immortal brethren. Her hatred taints our metals, endowing it with strength toxic to beasts. Of course I've always thought it absolute rubbish. I'm a Hunter by trade, but never will I understand why a _monster _would do something so selfless."

I was quiet for as Barasa began to drink straight from the flask. He offered me more again, but I told him I still had plenty. I felt kind of guilty. Technically, I was still underage, not that anybody would ever know the details of my picaresque adventure with Barasa.

"Maybe she did it out of love…" I said, wondering when I became such a romantic. My hand melted the frost outside the window as I pressed my palm to the glass. Perfect crystals became nothing but water and trickled down the pane like translucent snakes.

I expected the old Hunter's reaction.

"L-love? _Love_? You've got to be joking. I don't care what that pacifist Cross believes. Vampires are beasts, and there is no beast in this world capable of love. If you knew what I've seen, you'd abandon such a childish notion right here."

So many people had been hurt by vampires; my father, the Chairman and this man as well. He hated them so much, and not simply because it was his job to destroy the worst of them. I wished there was something I could say to make him feel differently, but I was so young. It was unlikely that he would even consider me worthy of his attention. I'd only been privy to knowledge of their kind for a few months, while he'd known about them his entire life.

Simply, put I was ignorant.

But still, I couldn't help but wonder as I watched Barasa, if he was ignorant too. I knew there had to be more to Takuma and the others than this superficial, nightmarish image the Hunters had created of them. Certainly, some vampires were different. I had first-hand knowledge of this fact. I told Barasa so in an undertone, and he laughed at me once more.

"_Shut up_," I grumbled, and he was immediately silent. "As I said, I don't care what you think of me or Takuma. I was so worried about it to begin with that I didn't even let him come with me. But I realize now that I'm not here for that. Tell me what's been going on." I tore the newspaper headline from my back pocket—I'd ripped off the first page back at the bus terminal—and thrust it his way. "People are going missing, and I know you need our help. Why did the Chairman want us to come here to begin with? Was it to get rid of this thing terrorizing the city?"

Barasa gritted his teeth as he became quickly angrier. I didn't care if he started yelling at me. I would never abandon these people at a time like this. It was my job to help them, and to help any creature involved. I told Barasa this in an undertone. "You need us, and I'm not going anywhere until you accept our help."

He crossed his arms and cocked his head. "_You_, yes. Him, no."

"That's not good enough—"

"I don't care. Take it or leave it. I want nothing to do with this partner of yours, and honestly, I doubt you'll be much help. Coordinator or not, you're still just a normal human. You have no power."

"That doesn't make me useless," I sputtered, and he seemed to nod. He gestured towards the paper, frowning deeply. The lines on his dark face were more visible now, and he looked much older.

"About a month and a half ago," he began, "a woman, her husband and their three children went missing. The police searched everywhere for them, but they were nowhere to be found. That was the first of the attacks. Since then, three more families have vanished, and about five individual people as well. I was alerted to the problem by the authorities, and because I lived here, I was the best man for the job. Still, I can't tell you what's been going on because I honestly don't know. The attacks are getting more and more random, and no matter what I do, I can't catch the culprits. They've been spotted a few times, though, by regular humans. They've only described an impossibly fast, dark shape. Meanwhile, it just keeps plucking people off the streets."

"What do you want me to do?"

He looked very serious now, and snapped the lid back over the knife. "You could locate the vampires' lair for me," he said. "I have reason to believe they're living on Mount Tanzawa—that's where the first family went missing, from their lodge. Not that I think you're even remotely capable of dealing with a situation like this. You're likely to get your head ripped off, if that vampire of yours doesn't kill you first. I know, I must seem so cynical to you, but I have my reasons. You're not to try to fight the things, even if you do find them. You wouldn't stand a chance."

I crumpled the paper in my hands and let it drop to the floor. I was getting sick of Barasa calling me useless, but even more than that, I hated the fact that he was right. I would never be able to defend myself against a vampire. Takuma himself had said so earlier, though he'd been joking. I might have told Takuma that vampires weren't animals, but Level Es were another story all togehter—except perhaps Michio, who was a special case. I couldn't allow these attacks to continue. "I'll find their hideout," I said. "And when I do, I'll make sure you get every last one."

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 17! I really hope you liked it. I'm starting to think there are too many OCs in this story, but they're necessary, and as I've already said, I'd rather not reiterate old information by bringing in more existing characters. Chapter 18 should be out by Thursday, but if I don't have time to finish it, I'm sorry. There's an exciting scene already written for the next chapter. Someone's getting bitten. Sorry it's taken so long to get this far, but she needed to get used to the idea of vampires before letting one sink his fangs into her. I guess that's all I'll say for now. **

**A ****MERRY CHRISTMAS, TO ALL!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Search

**Welcome to chapter 18 of Going In Blind... finally. I'm not even going to apologize for how late this is. I've been busy with other things of late, namely life, but I'm glad I finally finished this chapter. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Peace to all :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Search  
**

Mount Tanzawa was a peeking, glorious slope, but not the most popular for hikers at this time of the year. The rugged terrain discouraged any would-be travelers from testing their strength, and mountains receive more snow than the valleys surrounding them. There had been several deaths there over the years, not counting the recent attacks; campers usually kept their distance. Through the hotel window, the white-capped mountain shimmered like a mirage in the morning sunlight. It was just so beautiful; I had trouble believing that vampires would choose such a serene place for their lair.

Barasa had told me that the first family to go missing had traveled a bit too far off the main trail to set up their tent—in search of a wilder atmosphere, no doubt. They had been staying in a cabin near the base of the mountain, but the father must have been a real nature enthusiast. Anyway, they'd vanished on the second night of their camping trip, over five months ago. At this point, they were presumed dead by authorities, and rightly so. The police had stopped looking. I wasn't about to head off on some hopeless rescue mission either, but part of me had to remain optimistic. I discussed it with Takuma, who's advice and help I'd continued to accept, despite the old Hunter's warnings.

"Be honest," I said, folding my hands in my lap. I was on Takuma's computer, doing research on the missing families. "Do you think there's a chance any of them are still alive? I mean, the Tanaka's were only taken a few days ago, right? They could be—"

"No," Takuma answered bluntly, and I bit my lip. He seemed apologetic as he sat down next to me on the bed, his blond bangs sweeping over his eyes. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up too high, Miss Taura. When vampires are desperate, nothing but human blood, and a lot of it, will do. Being bitten by a vampire is extremely, given the right circumstances. It can be a form of torture to unwilling humans. I'm not saying that it'd be better if these people were dead, but think about it."

"But there's no torture worse than death!" I expostulated. "At least _I_ don't think so. I just want to keep thinking that there's a chance we're gong to save someone, you know? That we're not going through all this just to kill a few rogue vampires."

"But we will save people. That's a definite. People in the future who would have been victims to these creatures. They might not be able to thank us, but we'll always know that we helped."

I smiled, resting my cheek against my knee. The next time I spoke, it was in a voice so casual that it almost would have seemed sociopathic in nature. It was intentional; I didn't want to seem too keen.

"Does it really hurt that much?"

"What?"

"Being bitten by a vampire?" I crossed my arms protectively over my body, almost unwilling to look at Takuma again. He swallowed, and rested his hand on my shoulder with the gentle touch of a spring breeze. God, I hated that he could do that to me! One second I could be angry and confused, and one look from him, and all my trepidation melted away like freaking snow. He must have been able to see right through me, because he bowed his head and looked me very seriously in the eyes.

"Why would you want to know something like that?"

"Well, I was thinking…" I bit my words back almost immediately. "I figure I'll get bitten at some point, considering the delicate nature of my job. I used to be afraid it would happen, but now I'm afraid it won't. It's not like I want to get bitten or anything. I'd rather it not, if I had the choice, but if it's something I have to experience, then I would want you to be the first one to do it."

I felt Takuma's unease the second the words escaped my mouth, and I screamed at myself internally. What was wrong with me? Why did I always have to say the wrong things? His eyes grew wider and wider until they were in danger of popping out of his skull. His mouth gaped open, revealing the tips of the fangs he was usually so careful about keeping hidden. I wanted to wipe the silly expression off his face, but it seemed he wasn't finished overreacting just yet.

"N-no, no, no, no, no. No! I'm not going to do that, Miss Taura!" He squeaked, shaking his head in argument. "I don't want to bite you…"

"Why not? Does my blood smell gross or something?"

"Of course it doesn't—"

"Then why not?"

He jumped off the bed and backed into the bedside table, almost knocking the lamp right off. It rattled as It shook to regain steadiness on the table, and Takuma sighed deeply.

"I've told you before, I have no interest in drinking human blood."

"Well that's just not true!" I said, louder than I'd meant to. "When I cut myself at New Year's you looked about ready to snap my hand up and suck on it. There's no way you can't want it! Zero wants it and so does Aidou, and I know for a fact Kaname would like nothing more than to be able to bite Yuuki. There's absolutely no reason why you shouldn't bite me. Anyway, I'm not saying you _have_ to, or that I want you to. I would just rather you do it than some random Level E who doesn't care if I die or not. It's the one part of the vampire world I have no experience with at this point."

"You don't understand—"

"Stop saying that! You've been saying that since we first met, and I hate it! I _do_ understand. I'm not helpless, ya' know? I _can_ make decisions for myself. Seriously, stop acting so goddamn self-righteous. I was only thinking out loud. Sorry for thinking I could share my feelings with you." I shut his laptop and slid it across the comforter, where it came to rest in the middle of the bed. He stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"To the mountain. What's it to you?"

"I'm coming."

He didn't argue, though I really wouldn't have put it past him at this point. He wouldn't have been able to stop me from accompanying him anyway. As we walked downstairs, I refused to look at him. He stayed behind me, apparently aware of my vehemence. At least he knew when it was right to talk, and when it was right to remain silent. The hotel was quiet; nobody was up yet, apparently. I thought about going to the restaurant for breakfast first, but didn't want to ask Takuma. Instead, I headed straight for the bus stop, where I sat down on the bench with my arms crossed. Yesterday, I'd come down here to check the schedules. There was a bus coming to bring tourists to the mountain in fifteen minutes.

"Ahem. Miss Taura... you know, we could just take my car?"

I stopped. "You brought a car?"

"No, but the Chairman did rent one for us. A driver brought it here yesterday when you were away."

It was a small black model, and Takuma and I jumped inside very quickly. I wasn't surprised that he knew how to drive. I mean, I didn't, but then again, the last time I tried operating a go-cart I drove off the trail into twelve feet of forest. Not fun. Anyway, he steered us in he direction of the mountain with a surprisingly calm expression. For all his frustration this morning, I didn't even try to apologize. Perhaps I should have tried, though, but before I knew it we had come to a stop in the chalet lot. Takuma turned off the engine and stuffed the keys in his pocket before climbing out. He moved with inhuman speed to the passenger side of the car to help me out—figures. I didn't complain.

"So where do we start?" I asked him, crossing my arms in my jacket. I'd worn my ski jacket on purpose, because I'd known we might be up there for a while. All day, perhaps, even though we were just scouting. There was a strong possibility we would climb the wrong side of the slope and find nothing at all pertaining to the vampires. Still, we had to test our luck. And it seemed Takuma had realized that too, because he started walking towards the mountain. I followed. He didn't stop even when he came to the entrance of a forested path, and together, we entered it.

We walked for so long, it felt like eternity before we came to the forest at the base of the mountain. Here, the trail climbed the edge of the peak, spiraling in all different directions as it ascended higher and higher. As we entered the dense undergrowth, I felt the life of the forest brush my skin—or rather, lack of life. Snow crunched beneath my feet and powder tumbled from the sky and canopy, but otherwise, we might as well have entered a soundless hollow. It was eerie, and made me feel completely alone.

We walked for a long time—over an hour, according to my mother's watch—and the forest scenery never changed. I was beginning to think we should turn back, and was about to call Takuma when I noticed he'd pulled ahead. He moved faster than I did, even in the snow. I had to jog a bit to catch up, and when I did, he took me by the arm to steady me before I fell face-first in a drift. "What's up?" He asked me, and I shook snow from my hair. He brushed some off his own face, and though we both might have smiled, the situation was too pressing.

"Nothing," I said. I walked with him in silence for a few minutes before he stopped me. "Do you know where we're going? Maybe I should have brought a flashlight or something. I just really, really don't want to get us lost up here." I was flustered, but I just stuffed my hands in my coat pockets and continued up the hill. I knew he didn't know any more than me—all we'd had were inklings about its whereabouts, and those had been based on flat, lifeless maps. The real woods were a very different story, and I'd never been particularly well versed with directions.

"_Ow_!" I said dramatically when a thorny branch scratched me in the cheek. It was followed my several others, which scraped along my face, digging into my skin. I worked my way out the hawthorn bush, brushing more snow away. When I looked at my mitten it was covered in blood drops. They were small, and my wounds weren't severe, but I still cursed loudly. "I _hate_ the woods!"

"Ouch, ouch," Takuma muttered as he made his way beneath the same thorny tree. "Darned tree," he said then, and I turned to look at him. "Are you okay, Miss Taura?" He approached me just as I was about to wipe the blood away with my coat sleeve. I stopped as he examined the wounds, eyes filled with worry.

"It's nothing," I snapped.

"Hey, I'm not the tree. You don't have to bite my head off."

I sighed, feeling bad. I sat down in the snow and he was quick to follow me. "I know. This is just really frustrating. I thought vampires would be easier to find for some reason. I'm just tired. I'll be back normal once I can get some sleep."

"Let me help," he said, and removed his glove. He touched my cheek, and I winced with pain. No matter how small the cuts, they were still very raw in the cold. When he took his hand away there was blood on his fingers. He was about to wipe his hand in the snow when I stopped him.

"There's no point wasting it, is there?"

"Well, I was just—"

"I'm being inconsiderate. Is there not enough?" I said, and felt embarrassment flood over me. My cheeks flushed, despite the cold. I quickly tried to explain myself. "W-we've got no bandages, and there's not much. Just lick it off your hands." I honestly had no idea why I was so obsessed with this part of Takuma all of a sudden. I guess I'd been running away from it for so long that my curiosity had finally caught up with me. I _needed_ to experience more.

I was sure he would either argue or refuse, but instead, he eyed the reddish smear on his hand with fascination. "I guess there's no harm in it," he murmured, and lifted his hand to his mouth. As soon as he licked his finger, his eyes became tinged with red. They widened to twice their usual size, and he swallowed. He cleaned his fingers obsessively then, reaching every crevice with his tongue. It was certainly a strange sight. When at last he had finished, I was so fixated on setting off again that I didn't immediately notice when he began to move closer to me. He cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned in. I wanted to tell him to stop—beyond all reckoning, I was not ready for this. Not yet. I tried to speak, but only the most inaudible a squeaks could be heard from my throat as I opened my mouth. I clutched the root of a tree beneath me and closed my eyes, shivering from both the cold and from fear of Takuma's behavior. He had never seemed so terrifying before, but perhaps this was what happened when vampires tasted blood; they changed. I didn't want Takuma to change, but this was my fault. I had told him to taste the blood, and now he wanted more of it. I felt like a fool for doing this to him.

I almost never heard the sound of approaching footsteps—swift and calculating in the snow. The came from behind me, and I turned around so quickly I was forced to wrench my cheek from Takuma's grip. He seemed surprised at first, and cocked his head to the side. I didn't have time to deal with him right now. I tried to get up, but he held me down with one hand. Finally, it was my voice that brought up from his reverie. I shrieked at him to turn around, and in an instant the air of hunger vanished from his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Another voice said to Takuma, and we both looked around.

Before us, stood a child. She was perhaps twelve in age, and slimly built. Her brown hair hung limply over her head; she had not washed it in quite some time. The clothes she wore must once have consisted of a snow suit, but they were torn now. As she looked at me, I realized she wasn't really seeing me, but the wound on my cheek. Her mouth hung slightly ajar, and she stepped closer. Takuma stood between us now, but even he looked shaken. His eyes were still red from having tasted my blood, and he was doing everything in his power not to look back at me.

"This is _our_ territory," she hissed, baring white fangs. "Any food that stumbles into the place belongs to us. Give her to me and I'll leave you here unharmed."

"I'd rather not," Takuma said, and for the first time since I'd met him, he exposed his own fangs and hissed. It was a sound that caught me from within, and made me shiver. It made him look so different that I was initially startled. He had never liked to reveal his vampiric traits or tendencies. The girl could clearly see that Takuma was more powerful than her—she was probably a low-level vampire, while Takuma had the advantage of purer blood. Beyond this, however, she refused to back down. She sprang forward on all fours, but Takuma knocked her down. He wrenched me up by the arm.

"She must've smelled my blood," I said, and swore loudly. "We have to get out of here." I saw Takuma's fingers trace the sheathe of his sword, which he had slung around his waist with a belt. He seemed undecided about something. "Why can't you kill her, Takuma? Is it because she's not a Level E?"

He nodded solemnly, and with a movement so swift I never saw it coming, he grasped my wrist and pulled me back through the forest. I clung to his back slightly as we ran, not wanting my lessen speed to hinder him in any way. We raced down the wooded trail, stepping on what remained of our footsteps. He avoided the hawthorn bush that had cut us both. Meanwhile, I was too afraid to look back. The girl might have been following us, and she might not have been. I never got the chance to find out before we emerged from the trail at the base of the mountain. Takuma didn't stop until we reached the car.

"W-we did it," I said, breathing quickly. He started the car and tore out of the campsite drive. When we were back on the highway, he eased into his seat, his breathing just as rapid as mine. His eyes were still red, but I knew it was out of anger this time. "It's okay," I told him, and touched his hand. He flinched, but nodded his head again. We were both silent the rest of the drive back to the hotel.

When we returned, I collapsed onto the bed. The comforter cushioned my fall and I snuggled into it, only vaguely aware of Takuma's presence behind me. Had I been paying more attention, I might have noticed the predatory gaze me gave me before he sat down on his cot. I sneaked a glance at him, and groaned when I saw that he was still acting strangely.

"Tablets. Now." I told him. When he didn't move, I went to make him something to drink by myself. I watched the tablets dissolve before pushing the glass towards him. He only licked the rim. I noticed then that he was trembling. Worry struck me, and without any hesitation I told him to lie down in the bigger bed. I pulled the comforter over him, instructing him to drink his blood substitute. "What's wrong, Takuma? You've been acting weird since…"

A chill seemed to run through the room, and I shivered. He turned to look at me, the depth of his green eyes taking me off guard. He seemed to be looking into my soul, but I refused to let my dismay win. "That girl wanted to eat you," he said, his voice very imposing.

"Yeah, and you saved me, like you always do."

Takuma shook his head. "Don't you understand? I didn't save you to keep you safe, Miss Taura. I wasn't thinking about your welfare when I fought that vampire, not even when I dragged you away. I'm having trouble focusing on it even now." He was silent as he took a sip from the glass. His face contorted in disgust, but he pushed through it and downed the entire glass in only a few gulps. "I wanted to eat you too."

My eyes widened, but I couldn't act like I hadn't noticed his strange behavior. "Yeah, I know," I said. "But you still saved me. Doesn't that matter more than a few seconds of temptation?"

"All vampires react differently human blood. Some, like Zero and Hanabusa, think about it constantly. Others, like Kaname, Ruka and Seiren, couldn't care less about it. I've never had the chance to figure out how I would react, until now. I know now that I'm the type who gets very possessive. As soon as your blood touched my lips, I felt different." His cheeks flushed slightly, and I was surprised to see that talking about this made him very embarrassed. I'd always known he was like that; he was basically the vampire equivalent of a puritan. He wasn't ashamed of what he was, but at the same time, he liked to think he was somehow different from the others. He liked to think of himself as very moral, and very good. He was definitely both of these things, but lately, I'd been having trouble believing he had no interest in drinking blood; this just proved my point. Blood—_human_ blood was his most natural food source, not that watery tablet substance.

"I don't think you acted that way because you wanted to kill me, Takuma." I said quietly. "... You've been denying yourself human blood for so long that when your body finally came in contact with some, it drove you to want more. As I said, I don't mind if you bite me at some point. Maybe not right this second, but in the future, when you're not so conflicted," I laughed. "Come on, you're all right. By the look of it, I'm starting to wonder if you didn't do this just to get my bed."

Guess he wasn't in a laughing mood, because he buried his face in the pillows then and groaned with frustration. "How can you be okay with all this? I just told you I wanted to _drink_ your blood. I can't justify that kind of behavior! Even I know how _disgusting_ it is, and it's perfectly normal for me! Come on, Miss Taura. Hit me! Yell at me! Scold me! Just don't smile at me and tell me it's all okay, because it's _not_!"

I blinked. This was not like him at all. Takuma was feeling the need to be punished for revealing something I'd already known about him. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't afraid of him, but that would have done nothing to console him. Instead, I leaned forward on the bed and very lightly, hit him on the back of the head. He tried to look up, but I hit him again, a bit harder. That was enough, and I knew it. He shifted on the bed, and groaned. and his eyes turned to face mine. He must've expected me to be frowning, because he immediately tried to speak. I stopped him by putting my hand over his mouth. "Shh..." I said, and cupped his cheek with my hand. It didn't feel like a romantic gesture, even to me. I needed to make him feel my conviction. "I trust you, Takuma. Really. I do. You don't have to be embarrassed about what you are. You can't change it anymore than i can change the fact that I'm stubborn. The fact is, you're not just a good monster." I smiled, and whispered. "You're a good man. A_ really, really_ good—"

"Taura—I-I mean, Miss Taura..." He interrupted, but I stopped him again.

"You don't have to say anything. You don't have to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong... you saved my life, Takuma. Again. So I'm going to thank you for that, and then we're going to get some sleep—you're going to get off my bed first, though. And when we get up tomorrow we're going to go have breakfast, we're going to arrange our thoughts and when we're ready," I glanced out the window at the opposite side of the room. It offered a perfect view of the silhouette of Mount Tanzawa. "Tomorrow, we're going to climb that mountain and we're going to stop those vampires, and we're going to save people. Because that's what we're here to do. We might not get thanked for it, but it's our job. Yours and mine. We're going to be heroes."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Drop me a REVIEW if you're not too busy. The next chapter will feature the culmination of the battle (obviously). I guess this was a bit of a depressing chapter, but it needed to happen to coincide with the events I have planned for the Chapter 19. Have a great day, everyone!  
**


End file.
